Loving the Music
by the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND
Summary: Summary: Katara, Suki, and Toph, are in a band together. Just like Sokka, and his Three best friends Zuko, Haru, and Aang. When Zuko hears Katara sing something happens to him. Sokka is afraid to lose in the battle of the bands and comes up with a plan.
1. Chapter 1 Loving her Voice

**Hola people this pop in my head it's a songfic so I hope you like it I just couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it.**

**I have Dyslexia so if my grammar and spelling is not that good now you know why.**

**Summary: Katara, Suki, and Toph, are in a band together. Just like Sokka, and his two best friends Zuko, and Aang. When Zuko hears Katara sing something happens to him. Sokka is afraid to lose in the battle of the bands and comes up with a plan. /Zutara/Taang/Sukka/Songfic/**

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 1 Loving her Voice.**

* * *

Katara was in the basement at her house with Suki, and Toph. The basement once had been an old piece of junk that they used for storage. But was soon turned into a recording studio, by her and her older brother Sokka, they had worked on for months. There were microphones, guitars, and a set of drums in the room. Katara stood at the microphone, Suki was on the guitar, and Toph at the drums.

"So what do you want to practices today?" Suki asked her friends.

"I don't know. What about Decode?" Toph said.

"How about a new song?" Suki said.

"We haven't written any new songs." Toph answer annoyed.

"Hey guys why don't we do this song." Katara said pulling her journal out of her backpack. "I wrote this when me and Jet broke up, and all that stuff had gone on between us. She said showing them the song.

"Let me see." Suki said took the journal out of Katara hand and began to read it. "I love it Katara it's awesome."

"Let me see." Toph said and snatch the Journal out of Suki hand. "It's okay if you like that sad junk." Toph said handing the journal back to Katara.

"Toph did you read the notes, it more upbeat." Katara said. "But I did make copies, if you wanted to practices the song." Katara said handing the girls the pieces of paper.

"Sure lets do it." Suki said picking up her guitar.

"Okay I guess." Toph said as she grabbed her drumsticks out of her backpack.

"Great lets get started." Katara said grabbing the Microphone.

* * *

"Sokka why don't we just tell the girls we need to practices for The Battles of the Bands." Zuko asked sitting by the basement door, with Sokka, Haru, and Aang.

"Because Zuko, Katara is practicing." Sokka replied.

"I don't care I'm going in there." Zuko said standing up and opening the door without being notices by the girls.

* * *

"Okay you ready Toph?" Katara asked looking at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it starts off with drums."

"Really then okay I guess I'm ready." Toph said as she began to read the music while she played the drums. Suki soon started to play her notes along with Toph, and Katara soon started to sing.

* * *

**Anything in bold that's what Toph and Suki sings anything not is Katara, and bold that's not in italic is Suki, Toph, and Katara.**

Zuko watched and recorded, without being caught by the girls.

_You know fairytales don't come true. _

_Not when it comes to you. _

_Opened up for the first time. (__**First time**__) _

_And you can bet that it's the last time_

Zuko eyes widen at Katara voice, he thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

_And I'm cool with laying low _

_Saturday night and I'm staying home_

_ I'm feeling good for the first time. (__**First time**__) _

_It's been a while since the last time_

_I'll wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa)_

_I'm sick of the sleepless, _**never-ending nights **

_I just don't care _**who was wrong or right**

_I'm sick of the _**rumors and the alibis **

_You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size_

_I'm s-s-so _**sick of you**_, so _**sick of you **

**Sick of all of your little lies **

_I'm s-s-so _**sick of you**_, so _**sick of you **

**Sick of all the Girls by your side **

_What you don't know (__**What **__**you don't Know**__) _

**is how great it feels **

_To let you go_

Zuko couldn't move his body, he was drawn to Katara voice. He began to have a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was or how it was happening but he was becoming attracted to her.

_I get your game, it's so see-through _

_You know I'm way too good for you _

_Movin' on to the next time (__**Next time**__) _

_Drop the baggage and I'll be fine (__**Whoa**__)_

_When it's time to reminisce _

**You're gonna realize you miss this **

_You're on my mind for the last time (__**Last time**__) _

_And at the most you were a pastime_

_I'll wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa)_

_I'm sick of the sleepless, _**never-ending nights**

_I just don't care _**who was wrong or right**

_I'm sick of the _**rumors and the alibis **

_You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size_

_I'm s-s-so _**sick of you**_, so _**sick of you **

**Sick of all of your little lies **

_I'm s-s-so _**sick of you**, _so _

**sick of you Sick of Feeling right by your side **

_What you don't know (__**What you don't know**__)_

**is how great it feels**

_To let you _**go!**

**I'm happier alone **

**Take down your picture and I'll throw **

**Those Memories out the door, I'm**

_Sick of you, so sick of you _

_Sick of all your little lies_

_I'm sick of the__** sleepless, never-ending nights **__(Sleepless, Never-ending Nights) _

_**I just don't care who was wrong or right. **__(Wrong or right) _

_**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis **__(Rumors and the alibis)___

_**You tear me up, **_

_**I'll cut you down to size**_

**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you **

**Sick of all of your little lies **

**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you So **

**I'm getting on with my life**

_**I'm s-s-so sick of you, **__(I'm so) _

_**so sick of you **__(I'm so) ___

_**so sick of you, **__(ho-whoa) ___

_**I'm s-s-so sick of you**__, (I'm so) _

_**so sick of you**_

_So sick of you (_**ho-whoa**_)_

**What you don't know **

**is how great it feels **

_To let you go!_

* * *

Zuko stood speechless by Katara voice something inside him made him say her name.

"Katara." Zuko said.

"Zuko how long have you been in here?" Katara asked shocked that she didn't see him.

"The whole song." Zuko paused. "You were amazing." He add.

"Really?" Katara said smiling at him.

"Yeah, your voice is just beautiful." Realization sunk in on him. "I mean you have a very good voice. Toph, Suki you guys did great to." He add real fast.

"Thanks Zuko." The two girls said together.

"So Zuko what did you need?" Katara ask.

"Oh um Sokka, me, Haru, and Aang wanted to know if we could use the basement now? We need to practices for the Battles of the Bands."

"Your doing that two?" Toph asked.

"Yeah."

"So are we."

"Oh.. Um.." Zuko paused. "I'll be right back." Zuko said walking out of the room.

* * *

"So are they going to leave?" Aang asked.

Zuko didn't answer.

"Zuko what's wrong with you?" Sokka asked.

"Your sister."

"What about her?"

"She amazing."

"What!"

"Your sister is amazing."

"Wait do you like her?" Haru asked.

"I think I'm starting too." Zuko answer him.

"What that's my sister!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm sorry it's just there something about her."

"She couldn't have been that good." Aang said.

"You have no Idea how good they just were."

"Well are they leaving or not?" Sokka asked impatient.

"Oh. If were going to do the, The Battles of the Bands, were going to lose."

"What do you mean were going to lose."

"Did you not just hear me your sister was amazing." Zuko said looking at his friend.

"Yeah I heard you." Sokka said annoyed.

"So that is why we are going to lose."

"I don't believe you though."

"Fine. Will you believe a video?" Zuko said taking out his phone.

"Yeah why?"

"Well here watch this." Zuko said playing the video.

Sokka watch as his sister band play. When the video was over Sokka face was full of shock from his sister voice.

"I didn't know Katara could sing like that." Aang said.

"I didn't know that, or that Suki and Toph could play so good." Sokka said.

"You see there amazing."

"Zuko right Sokka were going to lose."

"No were not Aang."

"Sokka did you watch the video?" Zuko asked.

"Were not going to lose, because were going to join my sister, and her band." Sokka said.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Song Sick of You/by Selena Gomez and the Scene.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Boys Time to Shine

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Summary: Katara, Suki, and Toph, are in a band together. Just like Sokka, and his Three best friends Zuko, Haru, and Aang. When Zuko hears Katara sing something happens to him. Sokka is afraid to lose in the battle of the bands and comes up with a plan. /Zutara/Taang/Sukka/Songfic/**

"_Zuko right Sokka were going to lose."_

"_No were not Aang."_

"_Sokka did you watch the video?" Zuko asked._

"_Were not going to lose, because were going to join my sister, and her band." Sokka said._

**Loving the music**

**Chapter 2 Boys time to shine**

* * *

"Sokka I don't think there just going to let us join there band." Zuko said, looking at Sokka if he had gone crazy.

"Sure they will."

"What makes you say that?" Aang and Haru asked.

"Because I just do. Just follow my lead." Sokka said walking into the recording studio.

"Oh Zuko your back, and you brought Sokka, Aang and Haru." Katara said looking at the boys.

"Yeah, I did Sokka want's to ask you something." Zuko answer.

"No need you guys can have the studio." Katara said walking out of the room with Suki and Toph behind her.

"Toph wait!" Aang said.

"Yeah, Aang?"

"Can I borrow your drumsticks."

"Why don't you use yours?" Katara asked leaning against the door by Suki waiting on Toph.

"Because I lost mine."

"Hmm you can borrow them if your any good." Toph said making a deal with the curler brown hair boy.

"Okay fine, Zuko, Sokka, Haru?" Aang said looking at his friends.

"Sure why not." Zuko said walking over to the microphone stand.

"Okay." Sokka said grabbing his guitar.

"Sure." Haru said walking over to the keyboard.

"Toph I can't play if I don't have any drumsticks."

"Here then." Toph said handing him her drumsticks and sitting on the ground.

"Toph." Katara and Suki said walking over to her side.

"What I wanna see if there any good." Toph said.

"Okay." Suki said and sat on the ground with Toph.

"Fine." Katara said sitting on the ground with her friends.

"Hope we don't put yall to shame." Sokka said looking at her sister.

"Whatever bro." Katara said looking back at him.

"Wait. What song are we doing?" Haru asked.

"What dose it matter?" Zuko asked.

"Because I need to know if I need the base or Keyboard."

"How about Dance, Dance?" Aang said.

"Sure, so I'll need the base." Haru said grabbing one of the base guitars.

* * *

**Anything in bold that's what Aang, Sokka, and Haru, sings anything not is Zuko, and bold that's not in italic is Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and Haru.**

Aang Began followed by Sokka and Haru, soon Zuko began to sing.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_A joke of a romantic or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it can't get much worse_

_no one should ever feel like.._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by (__**Need them Just to get by**__)_

_Dance, Dance_

**We're falling apart to half time**

_Dance, Dance_

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

_Dance, _**this is the way they'd love**

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Katara mouth drop at Zuko voice, but she soon closed it shut before Suki or Toph could see it.

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, __**love**_

_Dance, Dance_

**We're falling apart to half time**

_Dance, Dance_

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

_Dance, _**this is the way they'd love**

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Katara eye's were glued to Zuko, no matter how hard she try she couldn't move them off of him, she was falling for him and she didn't now why, all she knew was that she was becoming attracted to him.

Zuko soon caught Katara staring at him and he soon locked his gaze on her as he began to sing the next part.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress (__**mattress, mattress**__)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Katara blushed at what Zuko sung to her. She soon saw a smirk form on his face as he winked at her.

_Dance, Dance_

**We're falling apart to half time**

_Dance, Dance_

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

_Dance this is the way they'd love (__**way they'd love**__)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (__**way they'd love**__)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance_**, **_**Dance**_

_Dance_**, **_**Dance**_

_Dance_**, **_**Dance**_

_Dance_**, **_**Dance**_

* * *

Toph began to clap. "Good Job Twinkeltoes you can borrow my drumsticks."

"Thanks." Aang said. "I know I'm good." Aang smirked.

"Don't push it." Toph threaten.

Aang smirk became wiped away. "Okay."

"Well what did you two think?" Sokka asked walking over to Katara and Suki.

"That was great." Suki said looking at Sokka.

"Katara what about you." Zuko asked walking over to her and looking into her eyes, locking a gaze with her.

"I… um…. Well… I." Katara soon walked out of the room to get away from Zuko gaze.

"What's her problem?" Haru asked.

Zuko walked out of the room after her.

"What's his problem?" Haru asked aging.

"I don't know." Sokka said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Katara?" Zuko said looking at her. "You didn't answer my question.

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because I saw you staring at me so I began to sing to you?" Zuko said smirking.

"I was not staring at you!" Katara said in a defenses tone.

Zuko walked closer to Katara making her back up some, he began to move closer to her aging until she was back against a wall.

He put his arms on either side of the wall and lower his mouth to her ear. "Yes you were." He whisper to her. His voice sending shivers down her spine.

"N-No I wasn't." Katara stutter.

"Really because I saw it different."

"Or maybe you were just hoping I was because you like me." Katara said making Zuko back up some.

"I don't like you." Zuko lied.

"Your lying Zuko." Katara said moving closer to him.

"No I'm not."

"Really so if I was to do this." Katara said wrapping her arms around his neck and began to play with his hair. "You wouldn't say or do anything?" She said whisper into his ear.

"I.. Um.. Well…." Zuko said trying to find the words to say.

Katara was loving the affect she was having on Zuko, Katara moved closer to him so there faces were inches apart.

"Katara what are you doing?" Zuko said as he looked at her lips and licked his.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

"I um.. Well your so close to me." Zuko said.

"Well if you don't like me it shouldn't bother you."

"It doesn't bother me." Zuko said putting his arms around her.

Katara blushed. "What are you doing?"

Zuko smirked. "I think you like me." Zuko said his lips brushing against hers this time."

"I no, you like me."

"No, no I think you like me."

"No I don't you like me."

"I don't because you like me."

"Really I will prove that you like me."

"How are you going to do that Katara?"

"I don't know."

"You don't but I know how I can prove you like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Zuko said kissing Katara.

Katara body became tense when Zuko lips touched her, when Zuko pulled away Katara blinked a couple of times before saying something. "What.. Why.. Did….. What…. Um Zuko." Katara said confused.

"I told you." Zuko said before giving her a smirk.

"All you proved was that you're a good, um never mine."

"I'm a good what Katara?"

"None of your business."

"What?"

"Zuko I'm not going to say it so you can forget it."

"Why? It's not like you were going to say you like the way I kiss."

Katara said nothing but started to walk away.

Zuko grabbed her arm. "You were going to say that weren't you?" Zuko said smirking.

"No and stop flattering yourself." Katara sighed. "What can I say to get you to drop this?"

"Just tell me how I did and I'll stop bugging you."

"You were amazing." Katara mutter.

"What?"

"You were amazing." she mutter aging.

"Once again?"

"You were amazing!" she shouted.

"Really?"

"You said you stop bugging me." Katara said walking away from him.

* * *

Zuko walked back into the studio to fine Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Haru all talking.

"Hey Zuko were Katara?" Suki asked.

"She went to her room."

"Oh thanks." Suki said truing to Toph. "Come on Toph lets go." Suki said walking out of the room.

* * *

"What do you think happen between Zuko and Katara?" Suki asked Toph as they walked to Katara bedroom.

"I don't know, but Zuko seemed pretty happy." Toph said.

"You think they kissed.

"I don't know they sure were gone for a long time though."

"Well were just going to have to bug Katara about it." Suki said opening Katara door.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter. I also hoped you liked the Zutara I put in to this chapter don't get your hopes up their not together.**

**Song Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy **

**Review please bye. **


	3. Special Chapter Wouldn't Change a Thing

**I wanted to do this song so I hope you guys can understand this chapter about Zuko and Katara so here it go this is a special chapter.**

**This is before Zuko walked back into the Studio and Suki starts to ask him were Katara and every thing so at the end you will see the ending of the last chapter so I hope you like this. **

**Okay so if you seen camp rock 2 then you know that this is the song Shane and Mitch sings together but don't know either one is sing so that what Zuko and Katara are doing **

**Loving the Music**

**Special Chapter Wouldn't Change A Thing**

* * *

Katara sat on her bed looking out the window she didn't know why but she soon started to sing. But what she didn't know was that Zuko was singing too.

(Katara) _Its like, he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far, away. _

_And I don't know how to get there._

(Katara) _its like.. All he wants is to chill out_

(Zuko) _She's way too serious_

(Katara) _Make me wanna pull all my, hair out._

(Zuko) _She's always in a rush_

_And interrupted_

(Both) _Like She/He doesn't even care_

(Katara) _You,_

(Zuko) _Me_

(Katara) _Were face-to-face_

(Both) _But we don't see eye-to-eye_

(Katara) _We're Like fire and rain_

(Zuko) _Like fire and rain_

(Katara) _You can drive me insane_

(Zuko) _You can drive me insane_

(Both) _But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

(Katara) _We're Venus and Mars_

(Zuko) _Venus and Mars_

(Katara) _We're like different stars_

(Zuko) _Like different stars_

(Both) _You're the harmony to every song I sing, _

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

Zuko walked around outside the recording studio after Katara left.

(Zuko) _She's always tryin' to save the day_

_Just wanna let the music play,_

_She's all or Nothing, But my feeling never changer_

(Katara) _Why, does he try to read my mind_

(Zuko) _I try to read her Mind_

(Zuko) _she tries to pick a fight to get attention_

(Katara) _It's not good to psychoanalyze_

(Both) _That's what all of my Friends Say_

(Katara) _You,_

Zuko) _Me_

(Katara) _Were face-to-face_

(Both) _But we don't see eye-to-eye_

(Katara) _We're Like fire and rain_

(Zuko) _Like fire and rain_

(Katara) _You can drive me insane_

(Zuko) _You can drive me insane_

(Both) _But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

(Katara) _We're Venus and Mars_

(Zuko) _Venus and Mars_

(Katara) _We're like different stars_

(Zuko) _Like different stars_

(Both) _You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

(Zuko) _When I'm yes, She's No_

(Katara) _When I hold on he just let's go!_

(Both) _We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I Wouldn't Change a thing, Noo, Oh!_

(Katara) _We're Like fire and rain_

(Zuko) _Like fire and rain_

(Katara) _You can drive me insane_

(Zuko) _You can drive me insane_

(Both) _But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

(Katara) _We're Venus and Mars_

(Zuko) _Venus and Mars_

(Katara) _We're like different stars_

(Zuko) _Like different stars_

(Both) _You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing….._

(Both) _But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

(Katara) _We're Venus and Mars_

(Zuko) _Venus and Mars_

(Katara) _We're like different stars_

(Zuko) _Like different stars_

(Both)_You're the harmony to every song I sing..._

_And I wouldn't change a... wouldn't change a thing_

* * *

Zuko walked back into the studio to fine Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Haru all talking.

"Hey Zuko were Katara?" Suki asked.

"She went to her room."

"Oh thanks." Suki said truing to Toph. "Come on Toph lets go." Suki said walking out of the room.

* * *

"What do you think happen between Zuko and Katara?" Suki asked Toph as they walked to Katara bedroom.

"I don't know, but Zuko seemed pretty happy." Toph said.

"You think they kissed.

"I don't know they sure were gone for a long time though."

"Well were just going to have to bug Katara about it." Suki said opening Katara door.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you read the An at the beginning so you understand this chapter.**

**I hoped you liked the Zutara song though.**

**Song Wouldn't Change a Thing. Song from Disney Camp Rock.**

**Review please. **


	4. Chapter 3 Spill it Katara

**Here is chapter 3 I hope you like it.**

"_What do you think happen between Zuko and Katara?" Suki asked Toph as they walked to Katara bedroom._

"_I don't know, but Zuko seemed pretty happy." Toph said._

"_You think they kissed._

"_I don't know they sure were gone for a long time though."_

"_Well were just going to have to bug Katara about it." Suki said opening Katara door._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 3 Spill It Katara**

* * *

Suki and Toph walked into Katara room.

"Katara?" Suki said walking into the bedroom.

"Yes."

"What happen?" Toph said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"You and Zuko?" Suki said.

"What do you mean, me and Zuko?"

"Just how happy him seemed when he walked into the studio." Suki said in a singing tone.

"Why dose that mean something had to happen between the two of us?"

"Quit lying Katara I know you and Zuko like each other!" Toph said with confidence.

"I um I don't like him."

"Fine you love him." Suki and Toph said.

"No I don't."

"Just tell us what happen were your best friends were not going to tell anyone." Suki said.

"Fine."

"So.. Start talking." Toph said.

"Zuko kissed me." Katara mutter to were Suki and Toph couldn't hear her.

"What?" the two girls asked.

"He kissed me." Katara mutter a little louder.

"One more time." Suki and Toph said.

"Fine I stop muttering, Zuko kissed me." Katara said.

"What! No way!" Suki said sitting on her bed.

"Okay I've heard enough I'm going to go listen to the boys." Toph said walking out of Katara bedroom.

"Okay. So do you like him?" Suki asked.

"What me like Zuko are you crazy." Katara said nervously.

"Katara you like him." Suki said poking her friend playful in the arm.

"No I don't."

"Katara you know you like him, I mean Zuko is really hot."

"Suki, If I like Zuko then you like Sokka."

"Well then you like Zuko."

"Then you like Sokka."

"Yes I do like your brother." Suki paused. "Which means you like Zuko." Suki said.

"Okay so I like Zuko."

"I knew it."

"Don't tell him please."

"Why would I tell him?" Suki asked. "Is he a good kisser?" Suki asked.

"I don't know why you would tell him. And yes he's a great kisser."

"Tell me everything!" Suki giggled.

"Well there not much to tell Suki it was just a kiss, plus I didn't even kiss him back." Katara said messing with the blue blanket on her bed.

"What you didn't kiss him back."

"No I was shocked I wasn't expecting a kiss from Zuko okay."

"But after you got over your shock?"

"He'd Pulled away and said told ya."

"Told ya, why would he say that?"

"No reason, um lets go get Toph." Katara said getting off her bed but was stopped by Suki."

"No, no tell me." Suki begged.

"Suki it was nothing come on the breaks almost over and I want to see that movie."

"Katara I can't go, beside we need a new song for the band Katara."

"Suki me you and Toph have been playing to see this movie since the end of school and now there only the rest of this month and next until we have to go back to school." Katara said disappointed.

"Yes me, you, Toph and Jet. Last time I cheeked there no more Jet in your life."

"Yes but I thought we were still going to go see it?"

"Katara I want to go but I cant I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because Sokka asked me out."

"Suki your ditching me for my brother!"

"Yeah I'm sorry Kat." Suki said disappointed in herself.

"Whatever I'll make other planes." Katara said sitting back down on her bed.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow?" Suki asked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"If I'm not writing a new song."

"Oh okay bye Tara." Suki said getting off Katara bed and walking out her door.

* * *

**An/ Okay I know this chapter was stupid but I wanted to have a little argument between Kat and Suki because well your see later on well…**

**Review please**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 4 Writing a new song is so hard

**Hola people wow I just can stop writing this story anyways here is chapter three. **

"_Whatever I'll make other planes." Katara said sitting back down on her bed._

"_Okay I'll see you tomorrow?" Suki asked._

"_Maybe."_

"_Maybe?"_

"_If I'm not writing a new song."_

"_Oh okay bye Tara." Suki said getting off Katara bed and walking out her door._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 4 Writing a new song is so hard.**

* * *

Katara sat in her bed room the door was cracked she sat I on her bed with her journal and a pen she had already written the music she just couldn't fined the words to write.

Katara began to hum but soon stopped when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in she said not looking up from her notebook.

"Hey." A monotone voice said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Zuko what are you doing here?"

"I heard someone humming and I found my way to your door."

"Yeah but why are you in my room?"

"I don't know, you afraid you cant keep from looking at me."

"You are so conceited you know that, how about you try to stoop looking at me." Katara said as she began to hum.

"Do you need help?"

"Like you can help me write a song."

"I can I write all the songs for my band."

"Yeah sure you do."

"No really Katara I do."

"Whatever."

"Please Let me help you plus to much good thing is a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your always writing new song's you need to take a break."

"I will as soon as I finish this song."

"Okay if I help you, you have to let me take you to a movie."

"Zuko I don't think you can help me, but if you can then I'll go with you."

"Okay then it's a deal." Zuko said holding out his hand for Katara to shake it.

Katara took his hand and shook it. "Now let me get back to work."

"Let us get back to work." Zuko corrected her.

"Okay I've got it how about this?" Katara began to sing. "Twisted, You've shaken my existence, When I'm with you baby bliss, All I've come to know_."_

"That beautiful, I mean um I like it. what else you got?" Zuko asked.

"That's all I'm stuck." Katara said looking down at the note pad in her hand.

"How about this?" Zuko said as he looked Katara in the eyes. "Running I didn't it coming, Blinded it's so stunning, I don't wanna let you go." Zuko spoke to her."

"I love it." Katara said smiling.

"Really?" Zuko asked surprised.

"Yes, it's great." Katara paused. "How about this?" Katara asked. "1000 church bells ringing, I can hear the angels singing, When you call my name." Katara song to Zuko.

"Your Love is off the Chain?" Zuko add to her part.

"Perfect now I have A verse and Part of the chorus." Katara smiled.

"Yeah you do now how about the rest of the chorus?" Zuko said.

"Um.. I've got it." Katara began to sing again. "The chemistry is crazy, And you make me feel amazing, And I can't explain, Your love is off the love, your love, your love, Your love, your love, your love_._" Katara sung.

"Perfect." Zuko said his hand touching hers.

Katara blushed and moved her hand away." Katara I've got something for your next verse." Zuko said.

"Hold on lets go get some drinks this is going to take awhile I can tell." Katara smiled.

Katara walked out of the room, when she came back she had two cokes in her hands and a bag of chips. "Okay lets hear it."

"Okay so how do you like this?" Zuko asked before her said the next couple of words he came up with. "Coming, Just keep the magic coming, You've got me baby crushing." Zuko told her.

"Yeah and this will go perfect with it. But it feels like so much more." Katara added.

"Yeah I love it." Zuko said as he opened the drink Katara handed to him, and taking a sip out of it.

"What about this?" Zuko asked and add on the next part to it. "Just when, When I least expected, You make it feel so epic, Like nothing I've felt before."

"Yeah and then the chorus aging." Katara paused and thought for a moment. "I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone, Alter me, tripping on it next to nothing, Guarded my heart like a diamond ring." Katara sung.

"Um. But your love Changes everything."

"Everything is changed, Everything is changed, Everything is changed, Your love is off the chain. Everything is changed, Everything is changed, Now everything is changed, Your…" Katara sung as she add to his aging.

"Yeah yeah and then you can do. 1000 church bells ringing, I can hear the angels singing, When you call my name, Your love is off the chain. The chemistry is crazy,And you make me feel amazing, And I can't explain, Your love is off the chain. Your love, your love, your love, Your love, your love, your love."

* * *

When Zuko and Katara finished writing the song Katara began to look at Zuko.

"What are you looking at?" Zuko asked.

"Um I was looking at you." Katara said shyly looking away from him.

"Really?"

"Yes." Katara said still not looking at him.

"Katara don't worry. You were right."

"I was right about what?" Katara asked now looking at him.

"About me liking you." Zuko said moving a bit closer to her.

"I am."

"Yes. So I only have one question."

"What is that?"

"Do you like me?"

"Um yes."

"Then can I just do one thing?"

"What?"

* * *

**An/ What do you think Zuko is going to do?**

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Review please **


	6. Chapter 5 Now What?

**Here you go sorry if it's not that long I'm listing to Dj got us falling in love by Usher. **

"_Katara don't worry. You were right."_

"_I was right about what?" Katara asked now looking at him._

"_About me liking you." Zuko said moving a bit closer to her._

"_I am."_

"_Yes. So I only have one question."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Do you like me?"_

"_Um yes."_

"_Then can I just do one thing?"_

"_What?"_

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 5 Now What?**

* * *

"I want to try Just one thing Katara?"

"Yes What is it Zuko."

"You wont Freak?"

"No I promise I wont freak."

"Okay then hold still."

"What?" Katara asked confused.

"Just don't move." Zuko said moving closer to her face.

Zuko I.." Katara was stopped by Zuko.

"Sh…." He said placing a finger over her lips.

Zuko moved his hand to touch her face. Katara touched his hand that was on her face.

"Zuko what are you doing?"

"Don't talk Katara please just let me do this."

"Do what?"

"I have to try."

"What are you going to…" Katara was soon cut off by Zuko lips on hers.

Katara body became tense as he kissed her, she soon started to relaxed, and kiss him back. She moved her arms around his neck pulling him into her kiss as she played with his hair. Zuko smiled into the kiss as he thought to himself _"Yes." _When the two pulled away there heads still touched neither one moved away from one another.

"Zuko um.. That was." Katara said trying to find the words to say after that.

"I know. Um.. Katara?"

"Yes I um never mind."

"No say It please Zuko."

"It was nothing Katara.'

"Okay." Katara said pecking his lips.

"So what now?"

"I don't."

"I do."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ha-ha is that your favorite word?"

"No my favorite word is Katara."

"What why."

"Because that's your name."

"Oh.." Katara paused. "So what do you think now."

"Hmm would you like to go to the movies now?" Zuko asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry Zuko I cant."

"Why not?" Zuko asked his tone becoming sad but not letting her see.

"Because I need to put the finishing touches on Off the Chain and then I'm going to go show it to Toph."

"Plus Suki right."

"No just Toph."

"Why?"

"Because Suki with Sokka."

"Really so that's why Sokka was trying to get rid of me."

"I'm Guessing so."

"Well To much writing is going to hurt you hand."

"So.."

"So just one movie and I'll buy you dinner please Katara?" Zuko asked taking her hand.

"Zuko I really cant."

"Why?"

"Because I just cant go on a date with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just cant."

"No I want to know please," Zuko said sitting on her bed." And I'm not leaving till you tell me."

"Zuko your being stubborn."

"No you are."

"Zuko please don't make me tell you."

"Please Kat just one date I thought you liked me."

"I do that's why I cant."

"Why is that."

"Because I don't want to get Hurt again!" Katara shouted.

"Hurt again? what do you mean?"

"Jet, you I cant I just cant." Katara said choking back tears.

"Katara I'm nothing like Jet, please you have to believe me."

"Zuko I cant I don't want to get hurt."

"Katara I wont hurt you." Zuko said pulling her onto the bed with him so he could looking her in the eyes as he spoke..

"No Zuko."

"Katara one chance."

"Okay one chance."

"Thank you Katara." Zuko said kissing her lips.

"Please stop."

"I don't understand why." Zuko asked with confused eyes.

"Because I don't want to get use to kissing you."

"Why not?"

"Just in case it's the smart thing to do."

"Katara I like you a lot and I don't ever want to hurt you."

"That's what you say before you try to…" Katara looked away from Zuko and at the ground.

"Before I what?"

"Before you try to do what Jet tried."

"What did he try to do to you?"

"He tried to rape me, if it wasn't for Haru, I don't know what would have happen."

"He did what!" Zuko shouted with anger in his voice as his hand balling up into a fist."

"He tried to rape me."

"Katara, I would never in a million years ever do that to you, I care about you way to much." Zuko paused. "Is that why you have a trouble with trusting men?" Zuko asked, looking into her blue orbs.

"Ye.." Katara began. "Wait how did you know about that?"

"Your brother told me that you don't really trust men like you use to."

"Oh. Well yes it is." Katara paused. "I mean I trust Sokka and Haru, and my father, but other then that, that's really it."

Zuko locked a his eyes on Katara. "Katara I promise you, I will never do that, and I will prove it to you, on one date to the movies, tonight at eight." He said flashing her one of his winning smiles.

"Okay tonight." Katara in agreement.

"Great." Zuko said, kissing her forehead."

"Zuko but if your going to take me out I ask one thing."

"Yes What is that, don't kiss me unless I try to kiss you."

"Okay whatever you say."

"Thank you Zuko." Katara said hugging him.

* * *

**An/ What do you want to happen at the movies hmmm well tell me**

**Review please**

**Bye **


	7. Chapter 6 Movies With Zuko

**Here is Chapter 6 I hope you like it.**

"_Oh well yes it is." Katara paused. "I mean I trust Sokka and Haru and my father but that's really it."_

"_Katara I promise you I would never do that, and I will prove it on one date to the movies tonight at eight." Zuko said flashing her one of his winning smiles._

"_Okay tonight."_

"_Great Zuko said kissing her forehead."_

"_Zuko but if your going to take me out I ask one thing."_

"_Yes What is that, don't kiss me unless I try to kiss you."_

"_Okay whatever you say."_

"_Thank you Zuko." Katara said hugging him._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 6 Movies With Zuko.**

* * *

Katara sat on the couch Zuko should be there in 30, minutes to pick her up for the movies. She sat there wounding what movie he was going to drag her to. She soon turned on the TV and saw that Invader Zim was on she began to watch it when it was over she heard the doorbell ring. Katara got off the couch and opened the door.

"You ready to go?" Zuko asked looking at the his car keys in his hand as he played with them.

"Sure let me go get my money I'll be right back."

"Katara no I'll pay for you like I said I would." Zuko said now looking at his friend.

"Zuko I don't want you to pay for me I would feel bad." Katara said.

Zuko looked Katara over she was wearing his favorite color a read tank top with, black jeans, and a blue hoddie, with her hair down and straighten. "Katara you look great." Zuko said.

"Your still not going to pay for me." Katara said walking up the stairs to go get her wallet.

Zuko followed after her. "I'll take that." Zuko said snatching her wallet out of her hand.

"Zuko give me that back." Katara said reaching for her wallet in Zuko hand.

"No Mam." Zuko said putting his hand in the air.

"Zuko I don't want you to pay for me." Katara said hitting his arm in hopes that he would drop the wallet.

"Ouch what was that for." Zuko said rubbing his arm but keeping a tight grip on her wallet.

"Because you took my wallet."

"Because I'm paying for you." Zuko said.

"No your not."

"Yes I am Katara and that's that." Zuko said walking out of the room with her wallet in his hand."

"Fine but you cant stop me from paying you back." Katara said as she caught up with him as he headed down the stairs.

"Yes I can if I have your wallet then you cant pay me back now can you.

"Zuko that's still like me paying you back." Zuko smiled at her and stuck her wallet in his jacket pocket.

"Fine I wont pay you back now can I have it back." Katara said holding out her hand.

Zuko gave her a high five. "No you may not, not until after the movie is over."

"Zuko." Katara whined.

"No." Zuko said. "After you." Zuko said opening the front door to her house.

Katara walked through the door, Zuko followed her out.

* * *

Katara stood starting at his car. "This is your car." Katara said her eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"You do know this is a Porsche."

"Yeah why? Katara it is my car."

"It's just no wonder Sokka is always wanting for you to drive places then him drive everywhere. Katara said.

"Yeah your brother likes my car a little bit to much. Zuko said opening the car door for her. "Here you go Katara."

Katara got in the car and watched as Zuko closed it and walked to the other sided and got inside the car. "Now what movie are you dragging me to?" Katara asked.

"I hope you like Scary movies." Zuko said starting the car.

"Oh great."

"What?"

"Nothing I should have guess that was what you were going to take me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Katara said sitting back.

Zuko chuckled and then turned on the radio.

"Really Zuko rap?" Katara said looking at him.

"What you don't like it"?"

"Not really that big of a fan."

"Well what do you want to listen to?"

"This is fine Zuko. I was just stating you don't look like the kind of person who would like rap." Katara said.

"Well I do."

"I can see that, I just thought you would be more into rock."

"I like that too."

"So do I you wanna play it."

"Sure I don't care, I would rather just talk to you." Zuko said.

Katara looked over to Zuko to see that he was grinning. "Okay well what do you want to talk about?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Zuko said stopping at the red light. "How about um never mind."

"No what."

"It's stupid really."

"What is?"

"I was going to say how about we talk about us?" Zuko said as the light turned green and he began to drive aging.

"What about us?"

"Well um.."

"What?"

"Would you ever date me?" Zuko asked shyly.

"Oh um. What did you ask?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Oh."

"Yeah it was a stupid question anyway." Zuko said.

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

The rest of the drive was quite.

When they got to the movie the two got out of the car together, Zuko bought two tickets, he gave Katara hers.

"You want anything to eat?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Are you going to give me my wallet?"

"No."

"Then No I don't want anything."

"Fine then I'll just get me a drink." Zuko said walking away and coming back with a drink in his hand.

"Come on lets go." Katara said walking up to the ticket taker and handed him her ticket.

When Zuko handed him his ticket. The two then walked to theater nine.

Zuko and Katara sat at the very top, so if they started to talk they wouldn't bother anyone who was trying to watch the movie.

When the movie started it wasn't as scary as she thought it was going to be. She watched it until the middle when most of all the killing was going on, and she started to get scared she felt herself moving closer to Zuko.

The killer soon made his way to the girl he was about to kill. "Oh my God!" Katara screamed grabbing Zuko hand.

Zuko smirked. "You scared?" He whisper leaning over to her, his hand still holding hers.

"No what makes you say that." Katara said.

"I don't know your practically sitting in my lap and oh yeah this." Zuko said pulling there hands up to were she could see she was holding his hand.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah then why are you still holding my hand?" Zuko whisper smirking.

"Because I don't have to answer you."

"Sh….." The boy in front of them whisper.

"Make me." Katara said to the boy.

"Dude make you girlfriend be quite." The boy whisper to Zuko.

"I would but she not my girlfriend."

The boy soon looked at Katara and winked. "So your single." The boy whisper.

Zuko glared at the boy. "No she not." Zuko whisper.

"Oh so she is your girl."

"No I'm not his girl." Katara whisper.

"So do you have a boyfriend."

"No."

"Do you want one." The blacked hair boy winked at her.

"Turn around kid." Zuko whisper to the boy.

"I'm not no kid I'm fifteen."

"I'm Seventeen that makes me older so turn around kid." Zuko whisper.

"I wasn't talking to you know was I." The boy said. "Hey hottie, how about you ditch your friend, and we can go have some fun."

Katara looked at the boy with a glared. "Hey jerk I have a name."

"Well what is it?"

"She don't have to tell you know turn around." Zuko said.

"Yeah I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"You said you didn't."

"If I didn't have a boyfriend would I do this." Katara said leaning over to Zuko and kissed him.

Zuko eyes widen and he soon started to kiss her back, Katara felt Zuko hand's wrap around her waist as she kissed him. She moved her arms around his neck to play with his hair.

When Katara pulled away she turned to the boy. "See now turn around." Katara whisper.

"Yeah whatever." The boy said and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Katara and Zuko went back to watching the movie But Zuko couldn't get the kiss that Katara gave him off his mind until he felt something push against his shoulder and his hand being squeeze. He looked over to find a scared Katara. He chuckled when he saw Katara head behind his shoulder and her hand squeezing his.

"Katara?"

"Yes." She whisper from behind his shoulder.

"I want to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me."

Katara removed her head from behind him but kept her eyes on him. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Katara please just tell me."

"Well you know I like you."

"Yes and I like you. But why did you kiss me?"

"Because I was sick of the boy hitting on me."

"But you called me your boyfriend."

"Well so.."

"So.. Dose that mean?"

"I don't know Zuko." Katara said her eyes flashing to the screen but going right back to Zuko.

"Right, well I want to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Would you ever date me." Zuko said rubbing her hand.

Katara looked at him. "I don't know maybe."

"Maybe So yes."

"I said maybe."

"I know I'm just hoping that you would say yes."

"Zuko I don't know why you would like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm fifteen, your seventeen, I'm Sokka little sister, and your Sokka best friend."

"Your amazing, cool. Funny, smart, beautiful, and your voice is the greatest thing I have ever heard."

"You really mean all that stuff?"

"Yes."

"I um."

"Don't worry Katara its cool." Zuko said letting go of her hand, and putting his feet against the seat in front of him.

Katara grabbed Zuko hand.

"Are you scared aging."

"No."

"Then why are you.." Zuko was cut off by Katara lips.

It was a short kiss a sweet kiss, but with enough passion from the both of them, Katara pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes Zuko."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I would date you."

"Your saying you'll go out with me."

"Yes I trust you."

"Really?"

"Yes I'm not scared of you."

"I would hope you wouldn't be scared of me."

"I thought I told you why I don't trust guys."

"Yeah because of Jet."

"Yes."

"So.."

"So.."

"I don't know."

"Me either."

"So how you gonna tell Sokka."

"What do you mean?"

"About us."

"Oh I don't know I mean I'm sure he wont mind."

"Hey Zuko?"

"Yeah."

Katara slipped her hand into his jacket pocked, and grabbed her wallet. "How much was the tickets?"

"Seventeen why."

"Oh um I don't know." Katara said pulling seventeen Dollars out of her wallet, and a piece of paper and pen and writing down thanks for taking me to the movies Zuko, she warped the paper around the money and slipped it into his pocket.

"Okay so.. The movies almost over and I need to go to my uncle tea shop you wanna go?"

"Sure."

"Cool come on."

"But the movie not over with."

"Katara I know your scared."

"Okay fine." Katara said holding Zuko hand as the two walked out of the theater, and out the building.

* * *

When Zuko and Katara got to his uncle teashop they were not expecting to see who they saw there.

"Katara come on lets get you home." Zuko said grabbing her hand.

"what I thought you needed to help your uncle?"

"I do it's just okay come on." Zuko said as he held her hand tight and walked through the door to the teashop.

"Katara?"

Katara eyes widen at the sound of the voice she heard. "Just stay away from me." She said pulling Zuko to the front counter."

"Katara I'm talking to you." A voice said and grabbed her away from Zuko.

"Let me go Jet!" Katara shouted.

Zuko turned around to see Katara trying to jerk away from the boy grip. "Get the hell away from her."

"Make me, I have some unfinished business with her." Jet said looking at Zuko.

"No the hell you don't, just let me go." Katara said fighting back tears.

"No!"

Zuko hand started to ball into a fist.

* * *

"Jet let go of me." Katara said a tear falling down her cheek.

"Shut up." Jet said dragging her out of the teashop.

"Fuck." Zuko said under his breath and chased after the two.

"Jet let go of me! Let go of me!" Katara screamed tears running down her face as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"I said shut up." Jet said slamming her body against the car.

"Jet get off of me." Katara screamed.

"I said shut up bitch."

Katara began to cry. As she waited for Jet push the weight of his body against hers, But was relived when she was able to turn around.

Zuko had Jet pinned to the ground and was punching his face.

* * *

**An/ So here you go your long chapter I hoped you liked it.**

**Looks like Zuko about to beat the crap out of Jet.**

**Review please. **


	8. Chapter 7 Fights, Tea, and Pastimes

**Here The Fight I hope you like it.**

"_Jet get off of me." Katara screamed._

"_I said shut up bitch."_

_Katara began to cry. As she waited for Jet push the weight of his body against hers, But was relived when she was able to turn around._

_Zuko had Jet pinned to the ground and was punching his face._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 7 Fights, Tea, and Pastimes.**

* * *

Zuko was consumed with anger each blow that came from his fist was as powerful then the last blow he would send. "If you ever touch her like that aging I swear to God I will kill you Jet!" Zuko yelled pouching Jet in the eye. When Zuko finally go off of him he walked over to Katara.

"Kat are you okay?" Zuko asked the girl who had tears coming down her cheeks.

Katara started to huge Zuko. "Thank you Zuko, I was so scared." Katara said crying into his chest.

"Shhhhh Katara Shhhhh it okay." Zuko said rubbing her back to calmer her.

"Hey Zuko you think I cant take a hit!" Jet yelled standing up.

"Go to hell Jet and just leave me alone!" Katara shouted as she clung to Zuko shirt.

"I've already been and I told your mother hi." Jet said.

Katara ripped away from Zuko. "Don't you talk about my mother that way." Katara yelled as she ran up to him.

"What are you going to do?" Jet said grabbing her left arm.

Katara used her free arm and slugged Jet right in the same eye Zuko had sent a blow to.

"You bitch that hurt." Jet said slamming her to the ground.

Zuko ran up to Katara helping her off the ground, Zuko then turned to Jet and pushed him. "You think it's cool to beat a girl!" Zuko yelled as he smashed Jet head into the car beside him.

Jet hit the ground but soon got to his feet and uppercut Zuko, and then sent a blow to his face knocking him to the ground.

"Jet get off of him!" Katara yelled as she kicked Jet in the face. She was soon happy Sokka taught her how to fight.

Jet touched his face from were Katara kicked him, and got off of Zuko and grabbed her arms and began to squeeze them turning the skin white from the presser he was putting on her arms.

"Ow! Jet stop!" Katara yelled as she tried to get out of his grip.

Zuko soon got off the ground grabbing Jet away from Katara and pouncing him in the chest knocking the air out of him.

This time Zuko pinned Jet to the ground not letting him up as he sent blow after blow to his face. His breathing was fast and unsteady anger was consuming his body.

"Zuko stop calm down. Zuko!" Katara said touching his arm.

But Zuko didn't stop his fists were covered with Jet's blood.

"Zuko please stop your going to kill him." Zuko stopped pouncing Jet and looked at Katara. He saw the tears on her face, and he got off of Jet walking over to her and touching her face wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Zuko your better then him don't do something you'll regret." Katara said trying to get his breathing down.

Zuko breathing was still fast and uneven.

"You need to calm down I'm fine look I'm not hurt."

Zuko gently grabbed her arms. "Yeah your really fine and not hurt her bruised your arms.

"Yes but they don't hurt."

"I just your right Katara I need to clam down." Zuko said his breathing becoming normal again.

Zuko turned to Jet who was now wiping the blood off his lip. Zuko looked at Katara who nodded. Zuko got on his legs and made his voice low to were only Jet could hear. "Next time you do anything to her I wont stop until your dead." Zuko warned. "I'm sorry." Zuko said were Katara could here. And walked away over to Katara grabbing her hand and leaving Jet there.

* * *

"I should have killed him." Zuko said.

"No you shouldn't."

"Why."

"Because Zuko it's against the law." Katara said squeezing his hand.

"It's also against the law to try and rape someone."

"Yes, but he didn't."

"Katara when I saw him pinning you against that car something took over me and I wanted to kill him, and when I had him pinned to the ground I didn't want to stop pouncing him even when the blood was on my hand."

"Zuko you just care for me that's all."

"Yes but it was like I was becoming my dad."

"What do you mean becoming your dad."

"Nothing, it's just nothing." Zuko paused. "Come on let's go inside." Zuko said walking into his uncle teashop.

* * *

The teashop was filled with people and the smell of different teas were in the air, at the front of the room was an old man in a apron at the front counter.

Zuko lead Katara to the front with him until his was face to face with the old man. "Hey uncle, you need any help?" Zuko asked sitting at the bar-stool.

"Zuko I told you that you didn't need to help me run the night shift." his uncle said.

"Uncle Iroh, I didn't help you with the day shift to day, so I came to help you now."

His uncle looked at Katara. "But I don't want to keep you from your date." Iroh said.

"We already finished."

"Yes beside I don't mind." Katara said.

"Okay Zuko go get the extra apron in the back and can you fill this order fir me."

"Sure Uncle." Zuko said grabbing the note pad and walking in the back.

"So how long have you know my nephew?" Iroh asked Katara.

"Since I was in fifth grade."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

"Oh so you're a grade lower then Zuko?"

"Yes, he's my older brother best friend."

"I didn't know Sokka was your brother, or is Haru your brother."

"No it's Sokka."

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name. I'm Iron."

"It's nice to meet you Iroh. I'm Katara."

"Well miss Katara would you like some tea?"

"I would love some."

"I'll be right back the."

* * *

Zuko walked back in when Iroh was walking out.

"Katara."

"Yes."

"I told you not to play me back."

"Oh I see you found the money in you jacket pocket."

"Yes and your note."

Katara smiled. "Nice apron Zuko." Katara said giggling.

"Ha-ha you think your funny don't you."

"Just a little."

"I'll be back Katara I gotta get this tea to table four."

"Okay."

* * *

Iroh walked back in with two cups and a teapot. "Here you go Miss Katara." Iroh said poring her a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

"So is Zuko your boyfriend?"

Katara blushed. "Um yes."

"Well he's a very lucky man."

"So are you going to watch him in The Battle of the Bands?"

"Well no, I'm kind of in it myself with my band."

"Are you play?" Iroh said making small talk.

"No I sing. But I can play the guitar."

"Have you hared Zuko play?"

"No I didn't know he could play." Katara said sipping her tea.

"Yes he his great at the guitar."

"He's also an amazing singer."

"Yes he is."

Katara and Iroh conversation went on until Katara asked a question.

"Iroh can I ask you something?"

"Sure Miss Katara."

"Well when Zuko and me were walking in he said something about his dad what did he mean?"

"What did he say about my brother?"

"That he felt like he was becoming his father."

"Zuko is nothing like his dad, yes he dose have a temper, but he's not abuse like him."

"What do you mean abuse?"

"That's something Zuko would need to tell you."

"It's has something to do with his scar doesn't it."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you in a uncomfortable state."

"It's okay Katara. Look there Zuko." Iroh said pointing to The saggy hair boy.

"Okay Uncle I'm all done."

"Okay Zuko."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Iroh." Katara said.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too, and thing you for the tea."

Zuko put on his jacket, and took Katara hand, and walked out of the teashop.

* * *

"So what did you and my Uncle talk about?" Zuko asked.

"Us." Katara replied.

"What about us?"

"Just stuff."

"Like."

"Like how he said you were a lucky man and everything."

"Well, I am very lucky."

"Why is that." Katara asked smiling at him.

"Because you're my girlfriend."

Katara smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on lets get you home before Sokka freaks out."

"Yeah." Katara said getting into Zuko black Porsche.

Zuko got into his car and stated the engine and backed out of his uncle teashop.

"Zuko?"

"Yes Kat."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything." Zuko said keeping his eyes on the rode.

"How did you get you scar."

Zuko was quit for a couple of minutes, and than began to talk. "It's nothing something I like to talk about."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it would be good to talk about it." Zuko told her and began to speak. "I got it from my dad."

"What happen? why did he give it to you?"

"Because I stopped him from beating my mother."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, is that why you said you felt like you were becoming your dad when you beating up Jet."

"Yes." Zuko said as he stopped at a red light, but didn't take his eyes off of the rode.

"Zuko your nothing like him, you would never hurt me like that."

"I know I would never hurt you like that Katara. But it didn't stop me from almost killing Jet."

"Zuko but you didn't."

"If you didn't stop me I would have."

"Why was your dad beating your mom."

"Well he was really tying to rape her, you see my mom didn't want to have well you know, and my dad did, we I saw my dad hitting my mom and I ran up to him and knocked him off my mother. Well my father didn't like that, he took his lighter out of his pocket and Burned my eye. That's really all I could remember, beside waking up in the hospital and the letter from my mother." Zuko said as he began to drive down the rode aging.

"Zuko," Katara said touching his hand. "don't ever think that your like your father, you way better then that, you would never do that Zuko." Katara said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks Tara."

"No tanks it's the truth."

Zuko smiled.

The rest of the drive to Katara house was quite.

* * *

When Zuko pulled into Katara driveway, he saw Sokka and Suki making out.

"Well I know your brother cant get mad at me for dating you." Zuko said.

"Why is that."

"Because he's dating your friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Zuko said pointing to Sokka and Suki.

"Oh my God." Katara said getting out the car when Zuko opened her door.

Zuko and Katara entwined there fingers together.

"Hey Sokka." Katara said to her older brother.

Sokka and Suki broke apart. "Katara why are you and Zuko holding hands?"

"Because Sokka were going out know." Katara said.

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"If you can date my friends. I can date yours." Katara said.

"Fine Sokka said giving up."

"Katara are you still mad at me?" Suki asked.

"No not anymore."

"I'm sorry I blew you off for Sokka."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, I found at the movie was, a little bit to much for me." Katara said smiling at her best friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sokka." Zuko said kissing Katara on the cheek and leaving.

"Katara can I stay the night?" Suki asked.

"Sure."

"Cool. Night Sokka." Suki said kissing him on the check and walking inside with Katara.

* * *

**An/ wow that was long.**

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**There going to be some music in the next.**

**Review Please. **


	9. Chapter 8 They Sound Great Together!

**Here you go.**

**Chapter 8.**

"_I'll see you tomorrow Sokka." Zuko said kissing Katara on the cheek and leaving._

"_Katara can I stay the night?" Suki asked._

"_Sure."_

"_Cool. Night Sokka." Suki said kissing him on the check and walking inside with Katara._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 8 They Sound Great Together!**

* * *

Zuko, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Haru all sat in the recording Studio in Sokka, and Katara basement. They were fooling around and having fun, they were all singing and playing interments just for the heck of it to pass the time bye. That was until Suki said something.

"Hey Kat." Suki said.

"Yeah Suki."

"You, and Zuko should sing a song together."

"What why?" Zuko, and Katara said at the same time.

"Just to see if yall sound good together.

"Well I did write a duet." Katara said walking over to her journal that was on top of the keyboard.

"Well come on you guys should sing it together." Suki said.

"I'll do it if you will." Katara said to Zuko.

"Okay why not." Zuko said.

"Yeah, and we can all play for you." Suki said.

"Really all it needs is the keyboard." Katara said.

"Haru play for them." Suki said pushing Haru playful.

"Okay." Haru said getting up and walking over to the keyboard.

Katara opened up her journal so Haru could see the notes.

He began to play, and Katara, and Zuko began to sing.

* * *

-**Anything in bold Zuko, and Katara are singing together. Nothing that is in Bold is Katara.**

(Zuko) _Ohh _

_(Zuko and Katara) __**Yeah, yeah**_

Katara began to sing by herself.

_The situations turns around enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

**_S_**_**o many times I don't know why**_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me _

_Yeah_

_**And tell me that I take your breath away**_

_**And maybe if you take one more **_

_**Than I would know for sure**_

_**There's nothing left to say**_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

Zuko looked into Katara eyes, as they walked around one another.

_Tell me that you love me anyway _

_**Whoa oh whoa Ohhh**_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_**Nowhere to hide I don't know why**_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_**So tell me that you love me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And tell me that I take your breath away**_

_**And maybe if you take one more **_

_**Then I would know for sure**_

_**There's nothing left to say**_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

Zuko and Katara, looked into one another eyes, as they sung.

_Show me look what we found _

_**Turn it around everyday**_

_I can hear what you say_

_**Now I know why know we can make **_

_**If you tell me that you love me **_

_**Yeah**_

_**And tell me that I take your breath away**_

_And maybe if__ you __**take one more**_

_**So tell me that you love me **_

_**Yeah**_

_**And tell me that I take your breath away**_

_**Maybe if you take one more **_

_**Than I would know for sure**_

(Katara High) _There's nothing left to say _

_But tell me that you love me anyway_

* * *

When Zuko, and Katara were done singing they were each holding a microphone, facing one another, and smiling with there free hand entwined with the other hand.

"Wow Zuko, Katara that was amazing." Suki said bring the two back down to earth.

"Yeah you guys did great." Haru said looking at his friends.

"Sugarqueen I didn't know you could sing like that." Toph said.

"Toph you hear me sing all the time." Katara said facing Toph but not letting go of Zuko hand.

"Yeah but not like that."

"Oh hey Suki, Toph I wrote a new song with Zuko. You wanna play it? Zuko has a part too."

"I do since when?" Zuko asked.

"Since I went in and gave you a part."

Zuko chuckled.

"We can all play." Katara said.

"Sure." Toph and Suki said together.

"Why not." Aang and Sokka said.

"I'm cool with it." Haru said.

Aang, and Toph walked over to the drums. Sokka, and Suki grabbed the guitars. Zuko, and Katara put there microphones back into the stands. Haru, walked over to the keyboard with a bass guitar in his hand just in case.

"Hey what am I supposed to do?" Zuko asked.

"Your going to sing." Katara said.

"Everyone has a mic Katara."

"Yes but not every one has a part, just me, you, and Suki, and Toph."

"Okay fine." Zuko said grabbing the microphone stand and moved it by Katara.

"Katara the notes?" Haru said.

"Yes,. What about them?"

"Well it just, that there are keyboard notes and bass notes." Haru said.

"I can play bass." Suki said.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome." Haru said.

"But I don't have a bass though."

"Here you can use mine." Haru said handing it to Suki.

"Cool thanks." Suki said putting the guitar up and picking up the bass.

"So can we play now?" Toph said.

"Yeah we can play now." Haru said.

* * *

**Anything in Bold is Suki, and Toph. Anything not is Katara. And anything that's not in bold or Italics is Zuko.**

Haru started off with the Keyboard followed by Aang and Toph on the drums, and then with Suki, and Sokka on the bass and the guitar. Soon Katara began to sing.

_Twisted,_

_You've shaken my existence,_

_When I'm with you baby _

_Bliss is, _(_**I want you**_)_,_

_All I've come to know. _

_**Come to me**__._

_Running, (__**Running**__)_

_I didn't see it coming, _(_**Coming**_)

_Blinded it's so stunning,_

_I don't wanna let you go. (__**Go**_…._)_

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing,_

_When you call my name,_

_Your love is off the chain. _

Off the chain, chain.

Off the chain_._

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain, (__**Explain**__)_

_Your love is off the chain._

Off the chain, chain.

Off the chain.

_Your love _(Is off the chain),

_Your love, _

_Your love _(Is off the chain, chain)

Off the chain.

_Your love _(Is off the chain)

_Your love _(Is off the chain)

_Your love _(Is off the chain, chain, chain)

Off the chain.

_Coming,_

_Just keep the magic coming,_

_You've got me baby crushing, (__**Crushing**__) _

Katara sung looking at Zuko.

_But it feels like so much more.(__**Ooh Yeah**__)_

_Just when,_

_When I least expected, (__**Expected**__)_

_You make it feel so epic,_

_Like nothing I've felt before. (__**Before**_….._)_

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing, (__**Ahhhh**__)_

_When you call my name,_

_Your love is off the chain. _

Off the chain, chain.

Off the chain_._

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain, (__**Explain**__)_

_Your love is off the chain._

Off the chain, chain.

Off the chain.

_Your love _(Is off the chain),

_Your love, _

_Your love _(Is off the chain, chain)

Off the chain.

_Your love _(Is off the chain)

_Your love _(Is off the chain)

_Your love _(Is off the chain, chain, chain)

Off the chain.

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone, (__**Whoa**__)_

_Constantly tripping on it next to nothing,_

_Guarded my heart like a diamond ring, _

_But love, _(Chain)

_your love _(Chain)

_Changes everything._

_Everything is changed, (__**Change**__)_

_Everything is changed, (__**Change**__)_

_Everything is changed, (__**Change**__)_

_Your love is off the chain. (__**Oh**__)_

_Everything is changed,_

_Everything is changed,_

_Now everything is changed,_

_Your Love..._

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing,(__**Oh, Oh**__)_

_ When you call my name, _

_Your love is off the chain._

Off the chain, chain

Off the chain.

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain,_

_Your love is off the chain._

Off the chain, chain

Off the chain._Your love _(Is off the chain),

_Your love, _

_Your love _(Is off the chain, chain)

Off the chain. (_**Now everything is changing**_)

_Your love _(Is off the chain)

_Your love _(Is off the chain)

_Your love _(Is off the chain, chain, chain)

Off the chain.

_Your love, your love, your love, love, _(Off the chain)

_Your love, your love, your love, love, _(Off the chain, Off the chain)

_Your love, your love, your love, love._ (Off the chain, Off the chain, Off the chain)

* * *

"Wow." Haru said.

"What?" Katara and Zuko said together.

"We sounded awesome together."

"Think if we joined are bands together." Sokka said.

"We would totally win The Battle of the Bands." Toph and Aang said together.

"Yeah we would." Sokka said.

"Katara what do you think?" Suki asked her friend.

Katara looked at Zuko. "Sure, if your up to writing new songs with me." Katara said.

Zuko smiled. "Always."

"You know I don't think this is a good idea anymore." Sokka said.

"Why not?" Zuko and Katara said together.

"Because you two would be together writing songs all the time."

"Sokka we would be together anyways." Katara said to her older brother.

"Yeah whatever."

"Now what?" Sokka asked.

"We can practices some of the songs we have all written." Suki said.

"Yeah I mean we need to agree on a song." Katara said.

"Why don't you just write an awesome song for all of us?" Sokka asked his sister."

"Because it takes time."

"Fine we can practices one of the songs Katara as already written." Sokka said, grabbing his sister journal, and looking through it. "Here lets do this one." Sokka said handing the journal to his sister.

"This one are you sure Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Yes."

"Suki?"

"Yeah Katara."

"Remember that song we wrote together."

"Yeah why?"

"Well Sokka wants to do this one."

"That means I have to sing."

"Yeah."

"I've never sung beside back up." Suki said nerves.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**I might not update as fast as I have been. I've hurt my hand.**

**Songs:**

**Tell Me That You Love Me/by/ Victoria Justice Ft. Leon Thomas III.**

**Off The Chain/by/ Selena Gomez & the Scene.**

**Review please. **


	10. Chapter 9 Come on Suki Lets Hear ya

**Here you are I am annoying the pain in my hand for yall don't yall feel love.**

"_Suki?"_

"_Yeah Katara."_

"_Remember that song we wrote together."_

"_Yeah why?"_

"_Well Sokka wants to do this one."_

"_That means I have to sing."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I've never sung beside back up." Suki said nerves._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 9 Come on Suki Lets Hear ya.**

* * *

"Katara I can't do this I don't have a voice like yours." Suki said walking out of the room.

"Suki wait." Katara yelled after her.

"Let me go talk to her Katara." Sokka said walking out of the door.

* * *

"Suki?" Sokka said sitting by the girl on the ground.

"Hey Sokka."

"What's wrong. Why wont you sing the song?"

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because I have to do it with Katara."

"But you and my sister are best friends."

"But Katara is an amazing singer and I'm just and average singer, I'm not good enough to become fames like she could, I cant write songs, or play the keyboard, or all the other things she can do." Suki said looking at the ground. "Sometimes I envy Katara, I know she my best friend, and we tell each other everything, but she always get everything she wants." Suki said looking at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean my sister gets everything?"

"She, got Jet, every girl in are grade wanted to go out with him, now she going out with Zuko which I'm kind of hurt about, and she smart pretty,…" Suki was cut off.

"What do you mean your kind of hurt about that?"

"Well I had a crush on Zuko, I know she wouldn't gone out with him if she knew, but still it hurts a little."

"Wait then why did you say you would be my girlfriend?"

"Because I saw the way he looked at her, and I saw the way she looked at him, I mean don't get me wrong I like you and everything it's just I liked Zuko too." Suki said looking away from her boyfriend.

Sokka said nothing.

"Sokka are you mad at me?"

"No love I'm not mad at you, it's Just Katara hasn't had an easy life I know she's told you the story about how we lost are mother."

"Yeah."

"Did you know that Katara never goes to school on that day be cause she sits upstairs in her room crying all day long."

"No I didn't know that."

"Yes, but what I'm getting at is that, Suki just because someone's better then you at something doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."

"Your right Sokka thanks I'll do it.

"So your sing with Katara?"

"Yeah."

"Great lets go."

"Sokka?"

"Yeah." Sokka said as he stopped walking.

Suki walked up to him and kissed him, and then grabbed his hand as the walked inside together.

"Come on guys lets practices." Suki said happily walking over to the mic as her and Zuko traded spots. Zuko then walked over and trade the base with Haru and then picked up the guitar by Sokka and played it with him and Haru as Aang, and Toph played the drums.

* * *

(Suki) _You make me feel out of my element_

_like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion_

_and you're movin' too fast_

(Both) _Were you right, was I wrong_

_were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_both of us broken_

_caught in the moment_

_we lived and we loved_

_and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_but the planets all aligned_

_when you looked into my and just like that_

_the chemicals react_

_the chemicals react_

(_Katara_)_ You make me feel out of my element_

_like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_like the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_makin' it harder to breathe_

(_Both_)_ we cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_we cannot deny_

(_Both_)_ Were you right, was I wrong_

_were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_both of us broken_

_caught in the moment_

_we lived and we loved_

_and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_but the planets all aligned_

_when you looked into my eyes_

_and just like that_

_the chemicals react_

_the chemicals react_

(_Both Fast_)_ Kaleidoscope of color_

_sturning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_shining down on both of us_

_don't let us lose it _(_don't let us lose it..._)

(_Both_)_ Were you right, was I wrong_

_were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_both of us broken_

_caught in the moment_

_we lived and we loved_

_and we hurt and we joked, yeah_

(_Both_)_ we lived_

_we loved_

_we hurt_

_we joked_

_we're right_

_we're wrong_

_we're weak_

_we're strong_

_we lived_…._ to love_…..

_but the planets all aligned_

_when you looked into my eyes_

_and just like that_

_watch the chemicals react_

_and just like that_

_the chemicals react_ (_the chemicals react_)

* * *

"Suki you were awesome." Katara said hugging her friend.

"Yeah Suki you rocked." Toph said with one of her drumsticks in the air.

Suki blushed. "Thanks guys."

"See Suki I told you, you could do it." Sokka said.

"Thanks Sokka."

* * *

**An/ Yay Suki got over her fear and sung with Katara.**

**Song Chemicals Reacts: by Aly &Aj **


	11. Chapter 10 Kissing instead of Working!

_**Here you ago I am still annoying the pain in my hand for yall don't yall feel love**_

_**The doctor said I should Ice it but doctors lie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or my lovely Zutara would have happen.**_

"_Suki you were awesome." Katara said hugging her friend._

"_Yeah Suki you rocked." Toph said with one of her drumsticks in the air._

_Suki blushed. "Thanks guys."_

"_See Suki I told you, you could do it." Sokka said._

"_Thanks Sokka."_

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 10 Kissing instead of working!**

* * *

Katara and Zuko sat on his bed listing to music, and talking, in-between writing a new song.

"Remember when Haru ran into that wall." Katara said as she held Zuko hand.

Zuko laughed. "Yeah and his nose started to bleed in front of that girl."

"Oh yeah I remember that poor Haru didn't come to school for a whole week."

"You know what my favorite member is?"

"No what?"

"When we were at the movies."

"Yeah and."

"And you kissed me."

"I don't remember the kiss, can you remind me?"

"I can."

Katara smiled as she moved closer to Zuko.

"You sure you want to kiss."

"Why wouldn't I you are my boyfriend."

* * *

Zuko lent down, and kissed Katara on the lips moving his hands around her waist as she climb into his lap, and kissed him back, she felt Zuko nip at her lip, and she did the same to him back, her arms became wrapped around his neck, she giggled as Zuko began to kiss her neck sucking on the flesh that was on her neck, she gasp at a spot that he was sucking on and Zuko stopped and looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay Kat. Do you want me to stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Yeah stop kissing you so it doesn't go to far." Zuko said holding the girl in his lap.

"No don't stop."

With that said Zuko moved his lips back on to her not touching her neck, Katara giggled in-between the kisses Zuko placed on her lips. She felt Zuko smile into the kiss witch made her happy as she kissed him back, this time the two fell back on Zuko bed, the two began to kiss with more passion, Zuko felt his hands rubbed up and down her sides Katara soon pulled away from Zuko.

Katara looked at Zuko. "I'm sorry Katara I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, you're a male you have a small brain and forgot things easily." Katara said smirking at her boyfriend.

"Ha-ha very funny." Zuko, said pecking her lips.

"I think we need to get back to work." Katara said getting out from under Zuko."

"But I don't want to."

"Well we cant stay like this."

Zuko sighed. "Your right Sokka will want you to come home." Zuko said sitting up and holding her hand.

"Hold on I left my backpack down stairs love can you go get it for me,"

"Sure." Zuko, said kissing her lips and then walking down stairs.

* * *

When Zuko got down stairs her saw Azula with Katara song journal.

"Azula what are you doing!" Zuko said shocked.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to steal any of your girlfriend songs there stupid."

"If there so stupider why are you reading them?" Zuko asked as he snatched the journal out if her hand and picked up Katara backpack slinging it over his shoulder.

"Because I can." Azula said snatching it back.

"Well that's Katara so give it here," Zuko said.

"Oh Yeah, by the way she way out of your league." Azula said throwing the journal at his and picking up the remote off the coffee table.

"What do you mean out of my league."

"Zuko you're my big brother, so I should tell you so you can be saved from a heartache."

"Get to your point."

"Fine, like my boyfriend says Katara is supper hot I don't know how your brother got that."

"I say it's luck."

"Other say she was dared to go out with you."

"Mai said it's because your sweet."

"But I still say because you got lucky I'll give you three weeks, before you do something stupid and she breaks up with you." Azula said as she went through the channels.

"Whatever Azula." Zuko said and walked up stairs and into his room

* * *

"Here babe." Zuko said handing Katara her backpack.

"Thanks love." Katara looked at Zuko face. "What wrong Zuko."

"Huh?"

"What wrong?"

"Oh nothing wrong."

"Something is."

"It's just Azula and bunch of other people are saying me getting together with you was by luck, or you did it for a joke, or it was a dare."

"Zuko that's not true, I lov… I mean like you for you."

"Really?"

"Yes Zuko."

Zuko leaned over and Kissed her. "Hey I gotta go." Katara said Kissing him on the cheek, and throwing her backpack over her shoulder and leaving the house.

* * *

**An/ I wanted to do this little chapter before I watched House of Anubis on Nick Six.I have something to say.**

**My friend was taken by the evil Bunnies to get him back I need you all to copy the bunny in my profile to yours please help me get my friend back please it is boring in Trig without him.**

**Anyways Review.**

**And special thanks to: Ruby of Raven, zutara4evr, lafalot22, Aipom4, and Avatarfreak22. For reviewing a lot of my stories it means a lot to me.**


	12. Chapter 11 Azula Shut up!

**Here you go I am still annoying the pain in my hand for yall don't yall still feel love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or my lovely Zutara would have happen.**

"_It's just Azula and bunch of other people are saying me getting together with you was by luck, or you did it for a joke, or it was a dare." _

"_Zuko that's not true, I lov… I mean like you for you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Zuko."_

_Zuko leaned over and Kissed her. "Hey I gotta go." Katara said Kissing him on the cheek, and throwing her backpack over her shoulder and leaving the house._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 11 Azula Shut up**

* * *

Zuko walked down stairs after Katara left, he sat on the sofa with a soda in one hand, and the remote in the other, as he watched TV, he didn't see his sister who walked into the room until the channel changed.

"So Zuzu dear I saw your girlfriend run out the door." Azula said leaning back in the chair she was now sitting in.

"Azula why cant you just leave me, and Katara alone."

"Because She doesn't like you like you like her."

"Azula shut up!" Zuko shouted.

"No. No one that hot could go out with someone like you." Azula said to her older brother.

"Azula shut the fuck up now."

"Make me, it's not my fault if your girlfriend is using you."

"Shut up Azula she not using me, if anything I say I'm safer for her then half of the guys she dated."

"Oh sure you are keep on saying that. But as soon as you lose your temper little miss Katara will be going down, down, down, and you two will be over."

"I wont lose my temper around her." Zuko said.

"You and I but know that you cant control your temper."

"That's not true I can control it."

"Really that's not what I heard from Jet." Azula smirked.

"That's different and Katara saw that, she was the one that clamed me down."

"How is it any different Zuzu?"

"Because Jet deserved that."

"Why, why did he deserve it?"

"Because he's an ass."

"So.."

"Azula shut up."

"I cant wait to say I told you so when she breaks up with you for someone else." Azula said with a smug look on her face.

"She not going to break up with me." Zuko said.

"Yeah I said it before I give you two three weeks, and then she dumps you."

"Whatever Azula you don't know what your talking about."

"I don't."

"That's right you don't."

"Really because Zuko my dear sweet brother, Katara is to good for you, plus she can do way better then you, and I know your going to blow it." Azula said as she took the remote from Zuko and began to go through the channels.

"Whatever Azula this is the longest relationship you have every been in. So you really have no room to tell me when my girlfriend is going to break up with me." Zuko said as he snatch the remote out of her hand and changed it back to what he was watching.

"Whatever don't say I didn't warn you when she breaks up with you I don't want to hear it. Azula said getting out of the chair she was sitting in, and walked upstairs.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 12 Don't Listen to her!

**Hey guess what I don't have to annoying the pain in my hand anymore because it's all better yay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or my lovely Zutara would have happen.**

"_Whatever Azula this is the longest relationship you have every been in. So you really have no room to tell me when my girlfriend is going to break up with me." Zuko said as he snatch the remote out of her hand and changed it back to what he was watching._

"_Whatever don't say I didn't warn you when she breaks up with you I don't want to hear it. Azula said getting out of the chair she was sitting in, and walked upstairs._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 12 Don't Listen to her **

* * *

Zuko sat in his bed that night looking at his ceiling thinking about Katara, and what Azula said.

"_Azula not right Katara likes me for me." _Zuko thought to himself. _"I mean right she is my girlfriend. Maybe I should call her it's not that late and we could talk about everything that going on in my mind, and maybe hearing her voice would calm me down."_

Zuko picked up his phone and texted Katara.

* * *

Zuko) _Hey babe._

Katara) _Hey._

Zuko) _what's up._

Katara) _Nothing talking to Haru, and Suki._

Zuko) _Oh why is Haru over there?_

Katara) _Sokka._

Zuko) _Oh Haru staying the night with him._

Katara) _Yeah, so what's on you mind._

Zuko) _A lot of things mainly you?_

Katara) _Your on my mind too._

Zuko)…..

Katara) _What's wrong love? Is it Azula again?_

Zuko) _Yeah she keeps on getting into my head._

Katara)_ I can come over and talk to her._

Zuko) _Okay, and we can hang out 2 right?_

Katara) _Of coarse I'll be over in a couple of minutes._

Zuko) _Okay love you._

Katara) _ily 2._

* * *

Katara got up from were she was sitting on the couch my Haru, and Suki.

"Tara, were are you going?" Suki asked.

"To Zuko cover for me please."

"Why are you going over there?" Haru asked.

"Because, I want to see him."

Suki looked at Katara. "Really weren't you just over there today?"

"Yes but I left something over there." Katara lied. "Please Suki."

"Okay Kat I'll cover for you." Suki said.

"Katara I don't think Sokka will be really happy when he finds out you sneaking over to your boyfriend house when he's gone." Haru said.

"Haru your not going to tell him are you?"

"No I'm not going to tell him."

"Thanks Haru."

"But if he hurts me it's because if you remember that."

"Yeah, I hope Suki can beat him up for you." Katara said walking out the front door and to her car.

* * *

Zuko sat on the couch waiting for Katara to get to his house, when she arrived he opened the door for her, and Katara walked in.

"Now Zuko what's going on?"

"It's Azula she such a jerk."

"How?"

"Because she keeps on saying stuff that makes me think I have to breakup with you before you breakup with me."

"Why do you listen to her?"

"Because she right, you are way to good for me,"

"Zuko why do you believe that though."

"I don't know."

"Well don't Zuko, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have wrote this for you."

"Wrote what?"

"A song."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"What's it called?"

"You wanna hear it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay can you go get your guitar?"

"Sure thing." Zuko said running upstairs and coming back down with his guitar in his hand.

"Um Okay I'm a little nerves so no making fun kay." Katara said as she began to play the guitar.

* * *

Katara began to sing to Zuko.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kinda reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you_

_Imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just strong enough to make you feel right_

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby_

_Like a firework show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, oh baby smile, sparks fly_

* * *

Zuko smiled at Katara when she was done. "Katara your right I need to stop letting Azula get into my head, and I love the song." Zuko said taking her hand.

"Good." Katara said putting his guitar on the coffee table, and sat back on the couch with him. "Now you know that letting your sister get into your head is stupid. Right?"

"Yeah, it's just that, sometimes I know she right."

"How is she right about me not likening you, unless you think I don't like you."

"No I know you like me it's just." Zuko paused. "_I'll give you three weeks, before you do something stupid." _What Azula said soon popped into his head. "I need to shut up before I say something stupid." Zuko said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean never mind."

"Okay." Katara said confused.

"Yeah I'm letting what Azula said get to me and I should know you like me, hell you wrote me that song."

"Yeah, I did, because I like you and don't let your sister tell you wrong." Katara said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Zuko laid stretched out on the floor with Katara on his chest the two laid on his living room floor under a blanket watching a movie, Zuko looked down at Katara who was trying not to fall asleep on Zuko chest.

Zuko chuckled. "Katara go to sleep."

"I cant."

"Sure you can shut your eyes and go to sleep."

"No I mean I cant."

"Katara, your trying not to fall asleep it's okay just go to sleep I'll tell Sokka what happen."

Katara nodded her head, and closed her eyes falling fast into a deep sleep.

Zuko watched Katara sleep, as her chest raised and fell Zuko rubbed her tan skinny arm.

"Zuzu, isn't that cute." Azula said.

"Go away Azula."

"Fine but enjoy her while you can." Azula said walking up the stairs.

"Mai I told you Zuko likes Katara, and for some reason she likes him it's going to take awhile to break them up." Azula told Mai on the phone.

"You know I don't know how he could like her."

* * *

"Mai really have you seen Katara?" Ty-Lee asked on the over line.

"Yes I've seen What Katara looks like."

"Never mind what Katara looks like, Mai I'm working on it, and If I cant het Zuko to dump her I'll get Katara to dump him, but it's going to take sometime to get Katara by herself and away from Zuko." Azula said smirking to herself. "probably Three weeks tops and I'll have them broken up." Azula said.

* * *

**An/ don't you hate Azula.**

**Song**

**Sparks Fly By Taylor Swift**

**Review please. **


	14. Chapter 13 I Cant Believe You Zuko

**Hey people Here is chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or my lovely Zutara would have happen.**

_Zuko to dump her I'll get Katara to dump him, but it's going to take sometime to get Katara by herself and away from Zuko." Azula said smirking to herself. "probably Three weeks tops and I'll have them broken up." Azula said._

**Loving the Music **

**Chapter 13 I Cant Believe You Zuko**

* * *

When Katara woke up she was still at Zuko, something was holding her, and her head was on something warm. She opened her eyes to see her head was on Zuko chest, and his hands were around her waist holding her as he slept peacefully.

"Good morning Katara." A girls voice said.

Katara got out of Zuko hold and stood up to see Azula sitting on the couch. "What do you want?"

"Nothing just sitting." Azula said. "Thinking how you could go out with my older brother who goes through girls, like there no tomorrow."

"What?" Katara asked.

"I mean he's dated half of my friends, and lots of the girls in his grade."

"Really?" Katara asked looking at the boy who was sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that he hasn't already broken up with you."

Katara thought for a minute about what she had been telling Zuko. "I don't believe you Azula, you've been trying to break us up since we got together."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Zuko told me that you've been telling him I don't like him, and that I'm using him and I'm sick of it Azula, I like your brother and he likes me why cant you just let us be."

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to keep you from a heartbreak."

"What do you mean heartbreak?"

"Didn't he tell you he went out with my friend Mai?"

"Well I knew they dated."

"Did you know they been talking?"

"Talking as friends yes I knew that."

"No I mean more then friends."

"He wouldn't do that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Zuko wouldn't cheat on me like that."

"How do you know."

"Because I know you're a liar."

"You don't trust me?"

"No I don't Just go away Azula!" Katara shouted waking up Zuko.

"Katara are you okay?" Zuko asked sitting up, and rubbing his eyes.

"Katara why don't you think about what I told you." Azula said and with that she walked upstairs.

"What did she mean think about what I told you love?" Zuko asked.

"She told me that You've been talking to your Ex, is that true."

"Well yeah I've been talking to Mai."

"She wasn't lying." Katara said holding back tears.

"What do you mean?" Zuko said touching her face.

"Don't touch me." Katara said moving away from Zuko.

"Katara what's wrong?" Zuko asked confuse.

"I don't know why don't you go, and ask your girlfriend."

"I am asking her."

"Oh you know what I mean jerk!" Katara shouted.

"No I don't."

"Don't lie to me Azula told me everything you, you ass."

"What. Are you breaking up with me?" Zuko asked.

"What do you think." Katara said.

"I don't know what I did though."

"Here a hint, go ask Mai!" Katara shouted letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

Zuko took Katara hand. "Katara please you have to listen to me…" Zuko was cut off.

Katara took her hand away. "No! I've should've know I couldn't trust you." Katara said the tears, poring out.

"Katara you can trust me."

"No I cant."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're a no good cheater."

"Cheater?" Zuko said confused.

"Yeah your cheating on me with Mai." Katara said crying and walking out the door.

* * *

**AN/ Don't hate me please don't hate me I had to do it.**

**I was crying when I was writing this part it was so hard to break them up I didn't want to but if I didn't then I couldn't do what I wanted to do.**

**I will write the next chapter so you can see what I'm talking about.**

**So I can get past this and show you what I want to do for chapter 15.**


	15. Chapter 14 Don't Speak to Me

**Here you go. **

_Katara took her hand away. "No! I've should've know I couldn't trust you." Katara said the tears, poring out. _

"_Katara you can trust me."_

"_No I cant."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Because you're a no good cheater."_

"_Cheater?" Zuko said confused._

"_Yeah your cheating on me with Mai." Katara said crying and walking out the door._

**Loving the Music **

**Chapter 14 Don't Speak to Me.

* * *

**

Zuko sat on the couch, hurt, confused, and angry when Katara left. "Azula!" Zuko yelled.

Azula came down the stairs. "Yes."

"You, you've gone two far this time."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't start with your shit!" Zuko shouted.

"It's not my fault if I told you she would break up with you."

"She broke up with me because of you!" Zuko yelled.

"No she broke up with you because you said something stupid."

"Because I thought she was talking about me and Mai being friends." Zuko said. "You told her that I was cheating on her with Mai."

"I never said cheated, I said and I quote that Zuko has been Talking to Mai more then Just a friend." Azula smirked.

"You're a bitch you know this because of you I've just lost the girl I really care about, maybe even love."

"Well now you can take Mai back."

"No I broke up with her because we just broke apart.

"So you broke her heart like you did to Katara."

"No you broke Katara heart."

"I did no such thing."

"Just twisted me being friends with my Ex into something else, you told her all the lies you filled into her head."

"Okay so I did."

"Yeah you broke me up with my girlfriend."

"Well I told you this would happen."

"No you said I would do something stupid."

"You did do something stupid."

"No I didn't !" Zuko yelled.

"Yes you did you said something without thinking it through." Azula said.

"Because I didn't know what she ment!"

"Well maybe you should."

"Maybe you shouldn't mess with my life in fact don't speak to me Azula!" Zuko yelled and walked upstairs.

* * *

**AN/ Okay here what's going on In the next chapter will not be what I wanted to do it will be in chapter 16.**

**Review please. **


	16. Chapter 15 Here We Go Again!

**Here you are were getting closer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar if I did then My lovely Zutara would have happen**

"_You did do something stupid."_

"_No I didn't !" Zuko yelled._

"_Yes you did you said something without thinking it through." Azula said._

"_Because I didn't know what she ment!"_

"_Well maybe you should."_

"_Maybe you shouldn't mess with my life in fact don't speak to me Azula!" Zuko yelled and walked upstairs._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 15 Here We Go Again!

* * *

**

Katara sat crying on her bed it had been a week and she wasn't over him she wrote song after song to try and feel better but nothing worked until she, she began to sing one of the songs.

_I throw all of your stuff away _

_Then I clear you out of my head _

_I tear you out of my heart _

_And ignore all your messages _

_I tell everyone that we are through _

_Cause I'm so much better without you _

_But it's just another pretty lie _

_Cause I break down _

_Every time you come around _

_O Oh O Oh _

_So how did you get here _

_Under my skin? _

_I swore that I'll never let you back in _

_Should have known better _

_Then trying to let you go _

_Cause here we go, go, go again _

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_ Something about you _

_Is so addictive _

_We're falling together _

_You'd think that by now I'd know _

_Cause here we go, go, go again _

_You never know what you want _

_You never say what you mean _

_But I start to go insane_

_ Every time that you look at me _

_You only hear half of what I say_

_ And you're always showing up too late_

_ And I know that I should say goodbye _

_But it's no use _

_Can't Be With Or Without You_…..

_O Oh O Oh _

_So how did you get here _

_Under my skin? _

_I swore that I'll never let you back in _

_Should have known better _

_In trying to let you go _

_Cause here we go, go, go again _

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_ Something about you _

_Is so addictive _

_We're falling together _

_You'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go, go, go again_….

_Again_…

_And Again _

_And Again_

_ And Again _

_And Again _

_(High) And Again_…

_I threw all of your stuff away _

_And I cleared you out of my head _

_And I tore you out of my heart_…..

_O Oh O Oh_

_O Oh O Oh _

_So how did you get here _

_Under my skin? _

_I swore that I'll never let you back in _

_Should have known better _

_Then trying to let you go _

_Cause here we go, go, go again _

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit _

_Something about you _

_Is so addictive _

_We're falling together _

_You'd think that by now I'd know_

_ Cause here we go, go, _

_Here we go again_,

_Here we go Again_….

_Should have known better _

_Then trying to let you go _

_Cause here we go, go, go again _

_Again, Again, Again, Again_

_Again, and again and again _

_And again and again and again

* * *

_

"Katara are you okay?" Suki asked.

Katara said nothing.

"Come on Kat." Toph said.

"Can you guys just leave me alone please." Katara said.

"Katara you need to talk to him." Suki said.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"But you didn't even let him explain." Toph argue.

"I don't care please guys just leave me alone." Katara said.

"Okay we'll talk to you later."

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you guys liked this chapter. **

**I know your going to like the next one.**

**Review Please**

**Song **

**Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato  
**


	17. Chapter 16 What Hurts the Most

**Here you go the chapter you've been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar if I did then My lovely Zutara would have happen.**

"_Katara you need to talk to him." Suki said._

"_I don't want to talk to him."_

"_But you didn't even let him explain." Toph argue._

"_I don't care please guys just leave me alone." Katara said._

"_Okay we'll talk to you later."_

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 16 What Hurts the Most

* * *

**

"Suki did you talk to her for me?" Zuko asked.

"We tried Sparky." Toph said.

"And."

"She wont listen." Suki said.

Zuko looked at the ground. "If she wont listen to you guys how am I supposed to show her mine and Mai texts?"

"I don't know Zuko?"

"But I do." Toph said.

"What?" Zuko asked his head snapping up.

"Suki get Katara and bring her to the recording studio."

"Okay." Suki said and walked up the stairs to Katara room.

"Zuko you said you wrote a song for her right."

"Yeah."

"Do you have the words down."

"Yeah I have the music too."

"Okay then lets go." Toph said grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs to Katara, and Sokka basement.

* * *

"Suki I don't want to leave my room." Katara whined as Suki pulled her off of her bed.

"Come on Katara." Suki said dragging her down the hall.

"Why are you doing this to me."

"Your feel better when you see where I'm dragging you to trust me." Suki said opening the basement door to revile Toph, and Zuko.

"Why is he in my house." Katara said fighting back the feeling to cry when she saw Zuko.

"Because Katara you wont listen to me and I have something to show you." Zuko said.

"I don't care!" Katara shouted.

"Please Katara." Zuko said.

"No." Katara said trying to walk out of them room.

Suki stopped her. "Katara if you don't do this you'll never heal." Suki told her friend.

"I don't care."

"Katara come on." Toph said.

"I thought you guys were my best friends, and your agreeing with that cheater over me."

"Katara, Zuko explained to us just let him do the same." Toph said.

"It's been a week and now all of the sunned he wants to explain."

"Because he was doing something for you." Suki said.

Katara began to cry. "I don't care." she sat on the floor. "Please I cant take this Suki, Toph please." Katara cried.

"Zuko now." Toph whisper in his ear.

Zuko began to play the song he wrote, making Katara look up at him with tears still in her eyes.

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

Katara eyes locked with Zuko as he sung.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk awayAnd never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

Katara was looked at Zuko with a sad look on her face.

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin It_

_Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do Ooohhh_….

When Katara began to listen to the words Zuko sung she felt sadness in herself, and was disappointed with not letting him explained to her what he was trying to say that day they broke up.

She soon began to cry again as she looked at him.

_Yeahhh_

_What hurts the most was being_

_So close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm seeing that loving you _(_Not seeing that Loving you_)

_That's what I was tryin' to do_

_Ooohhh_...

* * *

Katara looked at Zuko tears staining her face, mixed feelings stirring up inside of her, Katara began to cry. "Zuko I'm sorry I should have listen to you when you were trying to talk to me I feel so horrible."

Zuko walked over to her side. "Don't be I should have listen better at what you were asking me."

"But it's not your fault it's mine I was being a complete jerk."

"No you weren't you were just upset, and hurt I don't blame you for saying all the stuff you said to me." Zuko said embracing her into a hug.

Katara cried into his black tee-shirt. "Katara please don't cry."

"But I was nothing but an bitch to you." Katara said in-between sobs.

"No you were hurt Tara."

"But I ment every word that past my lips that night."

Zuko was quite. "But you were upset you thought I was cheating on you with Mai, but I promise you I wasn't cheating on you she texted me some stuff but I didn't replied to it, and when I texted her I was just talking to her as a friend I swear to you."

"He's telling the truth Kat." Suki, and Toph said.

"How do they know if you're telling the truth or not?"

"Because the only way they would let me inside your house, shit Sokka wouldn't even let me in without any proof that I wasn't lying so I showed them my texts with Mai." Zuko said.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," Katara cried even harder, "I should have let you explain to me what you were trying to say, instead of cutting you off, and calling you an no good cheater and walking out the door." Katara said crying harder with every word she said.

"Katara come with me." Zuko said.

Katara let go of his shirt and wiped away her tears from her face only for more to fall down. "Were are we going?" Katara asked wiping her wet face once aging.

* * *

Zuko put his hand out and Katara took it, Zuko then lead her out of the basement, and down the stairs, and outside of her house.

"Zuko why are we outside." she said her tone still filled with sadness.

"Because."

"Zuko if you were going to drag me outside you could at lest let me got out of my Pjs." Katara said.

"You look perfect." Zuko said as he looked at the girl in the blue pajama bottom and white tank top, and her hair in a messes ponytail with some of her curls hanging out of her ponytail and over her eyes. "Now were is it." Zuko said digging through his pockets.

"What?"

"I wrote you something." Zuko said walking over to his car and opening the driver side door, and going through the glove department.

"You already sung it to me though." Katara said walking over to his side.

"No not that I wrote you something telling you how I felt about you"

"But Zuko I forgive you."

"That's great but I want you back." Zuko said still digging through his car.

"Zuko I said I forgive you." Katara said.

"Katara I am trying to fix's this… Wait what did you say?"

"I said I forgive you Zuko."

"So are we…." Zuko didn't finishes what he was saying.

"Are we what?"

"Are we back together?" Zuko asked closing his car door.

"Do you want to get back together?" Katara asked.

Zuko took Katara hands with his. "Katara I wouldn't want to be with anyone else then you Katara I lov,,, I like you ever since I've met you, I've liked you even when I was dating Mai." Zuko said holding her hands.

"Really?" Katara asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Your crying I see I feel like an complete idiot, I've told you how I feel, and you apparently don't feel the same way." Zuko said.

Katara wiped her tears away. "No, Zuko I do I do feel the same way in fact I like you more then you know I love you." Katara said.

"You do."

"Yes."

Zuko picked her up and spent her around. "This is great because I love you too." Zuko said hugging Katara. "So that's a yes right?" Zuko asked.

"I think it is I mean I hope it is I mean…"

Katara put her finger over his lips. "Shhhh…. You talk to much." Katara said kissing his lips.

The Two kissed for a couple of minutes, and then broke for air. and went right back to kissing. The Two broke apart once aging.

Zuko laid his head on top of Katara. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Zuko asked.

Katara giggled. "You guess right." Katara said and kissed his lips once aging.

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you liked this chapter I know I sure did.**

**I hope your happy K and Z are back together yay!**

**Song**

**What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. **

**Review please **


	18. Chapter 17 Practice, Practice, and More

**I hope you like this chapter I know I had fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA because if I did Zutara would have happen.**

_Katara put her finger over his lips. "Shhhh…. You talk to much." Katara said kissing his lips._

_The Two kissed for a couple of minutes, and then broke for air. and went right back to kissing. The Two broke apart once aging. _

_Zuko laid his head on top of Katara. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Zuko asked._

_Katara giggled. "You guess right." Katara said and kissed his lips once aging._

**Loving the Music **

**Chapter 17: Practice, Practice, and More Practice!

* * *

**

"Sokka that's enough for today." The group of teens whined.

"No it's not we need to practice more if were going to win." Sokka said to his sister, and friends.

"Dude." Haru said. "We been practicing since this morning."

"So. Katara give us the next song."

"Sokka." Katara whined."Katara, we have to win that prize though."

"Sokka we will win it."

"Yeah Sokka were awesome, plus me, and Aang have a movie to see." Toph said.

"Wait what?" Sokka said.

"Me, and Aang are going to a movie."

"Are you two going out?" Suki and Katara asked.

Aang and Toph blushed. "No!" They said together.

"Sure your not." The two girl said.

"Were not." Aang, and Toph said together.

"Toph you cant lie to us." Katara said.

"Yeah." Suki add on with Katara.

Toph looked at Aang who nodded. "Fine, we are."

"I knew it." Katara and Suki said.

"Okay enough messing with Toph lets get back to practicing." Sokka said as he looked at his sister songs. "Lets do this one." Sokka said.

Katara looked at the song. "Sokka I wrote this when I was little." Katara said.

"So it has a nice beat." Sokka said.

"But this mean, Zuko and you will play guitar, Suki on the base, Haru on the keyboard, and Toph, and Aang on drums," Katara said. "Plus I don't know if this is a good song to practice."

"Katara we need the practice, and this will help us get better."

"Sokka were good enough."

"Yeah good enough to get into the finales but not to win." Sokka said.

"Katara he's right." Zuko said.

"What!" Haru, Aang, Toph, Suki, and Katara said together.

"I mean he's right we are good enough to get into the finales but not to win the prize." Zuko said leaning against the wall.

"See Zuko agrees with me." Sokka said.

"Fine we'll practice the song." Katara said giving in, and walking over to the microphone.

Haru, Suki, Toph, and Aang all sighed, and walked to their interments.

Suki, and Haru started with the base and keyboard, followed by Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko on the drums, and guitar, Katara then started to sing.

* * *

**Anything in italics is Katara, anything in italics and is bold is Toph, and Suki. Anything not in italics and is not in bold is Sokka, Aang, Haru, and Zuko, and Anything in bold but not in italics is Katara, Suki, and Toph.**

_You got my eye_

_And I'm tryin' to _**holla at ya**

_You're walking byAnd I trip on the _**furniture**

_I'm on a ride that _

**Won't stop movin'**

_And I don't know exactly _

**What I'm doin'**

_I see you shake, shake,_

**And I'm spinnin'**

_It's like I won the race_

**Yeah, I'm winnin'**

_I'm all dizzy when you're _**here with me**

_So, let's bring the heat_

_Cause' there ain't nothin' to it _(_**It's a holiday**_)

_Just gotta do it (__**Everyday**__) _

_You got to own it, own it_

_Move to the beat of_

_Your own drum_

When it's hot like that (_**Burn it up like that**_)

_Move to the beat of_

_Your own drum_

_When you got it like that _(_**Yeah, it's hot like that**_)

**Eh, Eh **(Yeah)

_Gotta make it say_

**Eh, Eh **(Wahoo)

(_**Lets go**_!)

_So_

_**Bang A Drum **_(_Get up, Get up_)

_**Bang A Drum**_

_You got me floatin' ten feet_

**Off the ground**

It's like whoa

_I'm up_

**And I can't come down**

_My heart's pumpin'_

**And it's workin' overtime**

_I got the _**crazy butterflies**

_We're doin' it right_

_When we work _**together**

_I'll give up my side_

**It don't get better**

_If you want my team_

**Gotta figure it out**

_It's you and me_

_No doubt,_

_There ain't nothin' to it _(_**Its' a holiday**_)

_Just gotta do it _(_**Everyday**_)

_You got to own it, own it_

_Move to the beat of_

_Your own drum_

_When it's hot like that _(_**Burn it up like that**_)

_Move to the beat _(_**You gotta dip it down low**_)

_When you got it like that _(_**Yeah, it's hot like that**_)

**Eh, Eh **(Yeah)

_Gotta make it say_

**Eh, Eh **(Wahoo)

(_**Lets go!**_)

_So_

_**Bang A Drum **_(_Get up, Get up_)

_**Bang A Drum **_

_Yeah _

_Bang A Drum _

**Turn it up**

_Bang A Drum_

_Yeah_

_Bang A Drum_

**Turn it up**

_Bang A Drum _

(Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!)

It was now only the interment that were playing, and Katara began to dance while she wait to sing aging.

(Hey, Hey)

Katara began to sing aging

_You got my eye_

_And I'm tryin' to _**holla at ya**

_You're walking by_

_And I trip on the _**furniture**

_I'm on a ride that_

**Won't stop movin'**

_And I don't know exactly _

**What I'm doin'**

_I see you shake, shake,_

**And I'm spinnin'**

_It's like I won the race_

**Yeah, I'm winnin'**

_I'm all dizzy when you're _**here with me**

_So, let's bring the heat_

_There ain't nothing to it _(_**Bang A Drum**_)

_Just gotta do it _(_**Bang A Drum**_)

_You got to own it, own it_

_Move to the beat _(_**You gotta dip it down low**_)

_Cause' it's hot like that_ (_**Burn it up like that**_)

_Move to the beat of_

_Your own drum_

_You got it like that _(_**Yeah, it's hot like that**_)

**Eh, Eh **(Yeah)

_Gotta make it say_

**Eh, Eh **(Hey, Hey)

_So_

_**Bang A Drum**_

_**Bang A Drum**_

**Yeah **

**Bang A Drum **

**Turn it up**

**Bang A Drum**

**Yeah, **

**Bang A Drum **

**Turn it up**

**Bang A Drum**

**Bang A Drum **

_**Turn it up**_

**Bang A Drum**

**Yeah**

**Bang A Drum **

**Turn it up**

**Bang A Drum

* * *

**

Can we quit now Sokka?" Katara asked.

"No we still need to practice."

"Sokka." Everyone whined but Zuko.

"He's still right." Zuko said.

"Zuko can I talk to you?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

"Sure Tara." Zuko said, and walked with her to the other side of the room. "What's up." Zuko said leaning against the wall.

"Why are you agreeing with Sokka?"

"Because we do need the practice." Zuko said.

"Yeah but we all don't want to practice and since you agree with Sokka then I have to agree with you."

"You don't have to."

"I know but if I don't then were all just argue of what to do, and everyone knows I'm so stubborn that they know if I agree not to argue because they know they wont win."

"Come on Katara you know we need the practice."

"Fine." Katara said and the two walked back to the other side of the room together.

"What song do you guys want to do know?" Katara asked her friends.

Everyone sighed besides Sokka, and Zuko.

"What about this one?" Suki said showing the song out of Katara song journal.

"Traitor!" Toph shouted.

"Well Sokka, and Zuko do make a good point." Suki said. "So what do you say Katara you up for it?" Suki asked as she moved a microphone stand By Katara.

"Sure. Zuko you wanna do this song with me and, Suki?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked at the song. "Sure." He said, and moved a microphone stand to the right of Katara stand.

Sokka, and Haru began to play the guitar, and base followed by Toph, and Aang on drums.

* * *

**Both is Suki, and Katara, bold in italic is Zuko for both Suki, and Katara.**

(Zuko) _Life Is good, _(_is good_)

_I can't _(_I can't_)_ complain_

_I mean I could _(_I could_)_ but._

(Katara) _Life is good I can't complain. _(_Complain)_

_I mean I could but no one's listening. _(_Listening)_

_Your image overwhelms my brain. _(_Brain_)

_And it feels good, good, good_

(Suki) _Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo_ (_**Hey**_) _that I can't remove _(_**Hey**_)

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

(Both) _Like a roller coaster ride_ (_**Hey**_)

_Holdin' on white knuckles like _(_**Hey**_)

_whoa, whoa_

_Can't believe I'm like_

_whoa, whoa_

_Every time I'm like_

_Up and down and side to side _(_**Hey**_)

_Every inch of me is like _(_**Hey**_)

_whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_whoa, whoa_

_Every time I'm like _(_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_)

(Katara) _In the morning it begins again_

(Suki) _Feels like I'm falling better strap me in_

(Katara) _I think I'm running out of oxygen _(_**Hey**_) _And it feels good_

(Suki) _It feels good, it feels good _(_**Hey**_)

(Both) _Like a roller coaster ride_ (_**Hey**_)

_Holdin' on white knuckles like _(_**Hey**_)

_whoa, whoa_

_Can't believe I'm like_

_whoa, whoa_

_Every time I'm like_

_Up and down and side to side _(_**Hey**_)

_Every inch of me is like _(_**Hey**_)

_whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like_

_whoa, whoa_

_Every time I'm like _

(Both) _My inhibitions are beginning to let go _(_**Wahoo**_)

_This situation _(_**Heyyy**_)

_I can't help but lose control_

_No inner friction that I cannot seem to break_

_It feels good, it feels good_

_I'm holding on, _

(Both) (Movin, movin, movin, movin)

(Both) _I'm holdin' on_

_Like a roller coaster ride_

_Like I'm running a red light_

_Like a rocket ship is like_

_Something else that makes me feel like _

(Zuko, Katara, Suki) _WHOA!_

(Zuko) Hey, Hey

(Both) _Like a roller coaster whoa _(_**Hey**_)

_Holding on my knuckles whoa _(_**Hey**_)

Every inch of me is like

whoa, whoa

Got me feeling like

whoa, whoa

Got me feeling like

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Toph asked at the end of the song.

"No we still need more practices." Sokka, and Zuko said.

"Yeah we do." Suki, and Katara said agreeing with the boys.

"Come on." Aang said.

"Yeah Sokka this is enough practice." Haru said.

"Yeah beside the prize is going to be the same like every year." Aang said.

"Come on guys, we need to practice, beside this is why we lose every year you don't want to practice." Zuko said.

"Fine." Haru, and Aang said.

Toph sighed. "What song are we doing?" Toph asked.

"I don't know." Sokka said. "Zuko."

"Katara what about."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"What are you two talking about?" Toph said.

"Haru give your base to Suki, and get on your keyboard." Katara said.

"Alright." Haru said and handed the base to Suki and go on his keyboard.

"Here are the notes." Katara said telling everyone the notes.

Everyone nodded, and Haru soon began to play.

* * *

(Katara) _Suddenly, my choice is clear._

_I knew when only you and I were standing here._

(Zuko) _And beautiful, is all I see._

(Both) _It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be._

Sokka, and Suki began to play, Follow by Aang, and Toph.

Katara began to sing.

(Katara) _Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve _

_True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it._

(Suki, and Toph) _No, no oh, oh!_

(Katara) _Your friends are doing all the same things!_

_And my friends are, _

(Both) _look at what you're missing!_

_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!_

(Both) _Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!_

_And I don't care what they say anymore!_

_'Cause I'm falling, falling! _(_Falling_)

_Finally falling, falling! _(_Falling_)

(Katara) _Well I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and show me something.'_

_Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted_

_And now I got it._

(Suki, and Toph) _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

(Katara) _My friends are wondering what you're thinking!_

_And your friends are probably thinking the same thing!_

(Both)_ But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!_

(Both) _Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!_

_And I don't care what they say anymore!'_

_Cause I'm falling, falling! _(_Falling_)

_Finally falling, falling! _(_Falling_)

(Katara) _If you can't find love when you're in 't _

_Don't forget it _

_It would change your mind once you get 't _

_Don't you get it?'_

_Cause we did we did we did it._

(Both) _Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!_

_And I don't care what they say anymore!'_

_Cause I'm falling, falling! _(_Falling_)

_Finally falling, falling! _(_Falling_)

(Both) _Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!_

_And I don't care what they say anymore!'_

_Cause I'm falling, falling! _(_Falling_)

_Finally falling, falling!_

(Both)_ Finally falling, falling! (Falling)_

_Finally falling, falling! (Falling)_

* * *

-"Can we go now." Toph, Aang, and Haru all asked.

"Fine." Sokka said, walking out with Suki.

Haru, Aang, and Toph all walked out leaving Katara and Zuko the only two left.

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

"I don't Know."

"We could still practice."

"Okay."

* * *

**AN/ wow this was long **

**I hoped you liked it. ****J**

**Songs**

**Bang A Drum by Selena Gomez.**

**Like Whoa by Aly & Aj**

**Finally Falling by Victoria Justice Feat Avan Jogia**

**Review please. **

**Bye **


	19. Chapter 18 Songs Can Always Bring Two

**Ugh I hate school wbu?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA because if I did Zutara would have happen.**

"_Can we go now." Toph, Aang, and Haru all asked._

"_Fine." Sokka said, walking out with Suki._

_Haru, Aang, and Toph all walked out leaving Katara and Zuko the only two left._

"_Now what?" Zuko asked._

"_I don't Know."_

"_We could still practice."_

"_Okay."_

**Loving the Music **

**Chapter 18 Songs can always bring two people closer.

* * *

**

"Okay Lets do it." Katara said smiling.

"Okay so what song do you want to do love?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked at the songs in her journal. "This one, I wrote it but never got to sing it can we do it?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked at the song. "Sure it will give me a chance to practice my guitar playing." Zuko said smiling at her and picking up the guitar Sokka had been using.

"Cool, but you don't need to practice."

"Why not."

"Because your great at guitar."

"How do you know? you've never heard me play before."

"To tell the truth I have."

"When?"

"When you and Sokka were fooling around, when I was in the ninth grade."

"Oh. Well anyways lets get started." Zuko said.

"Okay." Katara said grabbing the mic and turning to face Zuko.

Zuko smiled at her, and then began playing the notes for Katara, and she soon began to sing.

* * *

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_That it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why

* * *

_

"So what do you want to do now?" Zuko asked.

"We could do another song if you want?" Katara said.

"Okay cool." Zuko said.

"Okay what song?"

"What's every on the next page in your journal."

"Okay but you have to sing a part."

"Okay whatever." he said

* * *

(Katara Spoken) _Tell me something I don't know_

Zuko began to play

(Katara) _Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break yeah_

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind_

_Oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like, a child baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know _

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing_

_This life I'm perusing_

_The odds I'd be losing_

_Everybody tells me that it's one in a million_

_Like one in billion_

_One in a zillion I hear it every day_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind_

_Oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like, a child baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

(Zuko Raping) _So here's the track_

_Like Catrina makes a_

_Wish Medina_

_Make em say 'I'm ready'_

_Are you ready for it_

(Katara) _Ya I'm ready for it_

(Zuko) _Really ready for it_

(Katara) _Ya I'm ready for it_

(Zuko) _Let's get ready for it_

_I'm on my way_

(Katara) _I know I'm gonna get there someday_

_It doesn't help when you say_

_It won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like, a child baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_ Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_G__et you not to treat me like, a child baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

* * *

_

"You still want to practice?" Zuko asked once they were done with the song.

"Sure you wanna go down stairs?"

"Nan."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Can we go hang out just you and me with no Sokka?"

"Okay come." Katara said. "We can go to my room." Katara said walking out the room with Zuko following her.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Songs**

**You're The Reason Why by Victoria Justice**

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez **

**Review please**


	20. Chapter19 Three Weeks were getting close

**Hey People were getting closer to the end of the story**

**Aww sadness I know I've had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

_"You still want to practice?" Zuko asked once they were done with the song._

_"Sure you wanna go down stairs?"_

_"Nan."_

_"Then what do you want to do?"_

_"Can we go hang out just you and me with no Sokka?"_

_"Okay come." Katara said. "We can go to my room." Katara said walking out the room with Zuko following her._

**Loving the Music **

**Chapter 19 Three Weeks were getting closer

* * *

**

Katara. Zuko. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Haru, and Aang, all sat in Katara, and Sokka basement listing to Haru do random sounds effect off his keyboard.

Everyone Laugh. "Haru do that one aging. Sokka said.

Haru pushed the button once more. "That's funny." Aang said.

Toph didn't laugh.

"Toph don't you think that's funny?" Sokka asked.

"Not really, half of these are kind of stupid."

"It can't be more stupider then Zuko rapping." Katara said laying her head on Zuko shoulder.

"Hey I can rap." Zuko said.

"Of course you can honey." Katara said pecking his lips.

"I can." Zuko said pecking her lips back.

"Okay, you two stop with the kissing now." Sokka said grabbing Katara away from Zuko.

Katara pushed Sokka, and went back over to Zuko. "Stop telling me what to do Sokka." Katara said kissing Zuko once more.

"Zuko." Sokka said.

"Dude I'm with Katara on this one."

"See." Katara said laying her head back on Zuko shoulder. "Oh you still can't rap though."

"Yes I can, I will prove it come on he said."

"What do you mean?"

"I now what you mean." Aang, Sokka, and Haru said, and Sokka, and Aang walked over to there interments.

Zuko pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here." he said handing it to his girlfriend, and getting up off the ground, while grabbing her hand, and pulling her to the microphone with him.

"What's this going to prove?" Katara asked.

"You'll see." He said and Sokka, Haru, and Aang began to play.

"Wait what do you want me to do?"

"Sing this part." Zuko said pointing to the words on the paper.

"Okay." Katara said and began to sing.

* * *

[Katara] _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie._

[Zuko] _I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

_It's like I'm huffing pain and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me and I love it! _

_Where you going?"_

_I'm leaving you"_

_No you ain't. Come back we're running right we go again_

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_

_Who's that dude? I don't even know his nameI laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

[Katara] _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

[Zuko] _You ever love somebody so much _

_You can barely breathe when you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em_

_Throw 'em down pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_

_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_

_Next time you show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

[Katara] _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lieI love the way you lie_

[Zuko] _Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come backIt wasn't you, baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_I told you this is my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time. There won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know its lies_

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liarIf she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

_I'm just gonna_

[Katara] _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie

* * *

_

"See I told you." Zuko whisper into Katara ear while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay so you can rap that means nothing."

"It means I was right, and your were wrong."

"Whatever."

Zuko chuckled. "I love you." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

"Okay stop with the gooey stuff." Toph said sticking her tongue out in discuss.

"Oh Toph your saying you and Aang don't kiss?" Suki asked.

"Well not when everyone's around we don't."

Suki walked over to Sokka. "Oh so you mean you don't like this." Suki said placing a kiss on Sokka lips.

"Yeah no one needs to know what you do with your boyfriend." Toph said.

"So." Katara said as she was now sitting in Zuko lap.

"So, it means hey Sokka look." Toph said pointing to Zuko, and Katara.

Sokka look at were Toph was pointing, and frowned. "Zuko." Sokka growled.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

"Get you hands off my sister."

"Well your sister is my girlfriend." Zuko said looking at his friend.

"Well my sister doesn't need to be in your lap."

"Sokka shut up." Suki said.

Sokka looked at Suki. "Suki." Sokka said shocked.

"I mean come on let them be. I mean it's not like Katara doesn't know what we do, and I know what they do." Suki said.

"Yeah Sokka." Katara said.

"Suki you told Katara." Sokka said.

"I'm confuse." Zuko said.

Katara began to whisper in Zuko ear, "What!" Zuko eyes widen. "No they didn't." Zuko smiled. "I love you too. Zuko turned to Sokka. "Sokka you've done all that with Suki, and you try to keep Katara, and me away from one another." Zuko said shaking his head.

"Well. You to don't need to do what I do." Sokka said.

"They haven't." Suki said.

"So they could."

"Were not going to." Katara said.

Zuko smile went away. " Yeah." Zuko said.

"Whatever, just Katara please, get out of his lap."

"I don't want to." Katara said.

"Katara." Sokka growled.

"Sokka."

"Katara get up now!"

"No Sokka." Katara said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Sokka said and storming out of the room.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter**

**Song **

**Love the Way you lie by Eminem ft Rihanna**

**Review please**


	21. Chapter20 Hickeys,Falling Asleep At Zuko

**Here you are chapter 20**

"_Well. You to don't need to do what I do." Sokka said._

"_They haven't." Suki said._

"_So they could."_

"_Were not going to." Katara said._

_Zuko smile went away. " Yeah." Zuko said._

"_Whatever, just Katara please, get out of his lap."_

"_I don't want to." Katara said._

"_Katara." Sokka growled. _

"_Sokka."_

"_Katara get up now!"_

"_No Sokka." Katara said._

"_Ugh! Fine!" Sokka said and storming out of the room._

**Loving the Music **

**Chapter 20 Hickeys, Falling Asleep At Zuko

* * *

**

"Babe are you done with that yet?" Zuko asked the girl beside him.

"Shhh." Katara said waving a hand to shush him as she snuggled up closer to him on his bed with the thick book in her hand.

"But Katara you've been reading that for three days now. Don't you want to see a movie, or write a song?" Zuko asked.

"Shh." Katara hushed him.

"But Katara, what's so great about those books?" Zuko asked.

Katara marked her place and closed the book, and laid it onto her lap. "Zuko please I'm trying to read."

"Well I invited you over so we could spend some time together." Zuko said. "Not so you could read."

"Zuko I'm here now please."

"Katara, it's just twilight."

"Tell that to Suki she the one who gave me the book."

Zuko picked up the book off her lap. "Zuko give it back."

"Hang out with me." Zuko bargain.

"Zuko." Katara said reaching up to try, and grab the book.

Zuko moved his hand higher in the air. "No."

Katara climb onto his lap, and reached for the book. "Give me my book."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this book is stealing you away from me."

"No it's not, now please Edward was just about to save Bella."

Zuko eyebrow raised. "Edward?" He asked.

"He's the love interests to Bella Swan the main character."

"Oh it's a love novel."

"You could say that, you see Edward is a vampire, but he's so sweet, romantic, loving, kind, handsome, tall, he has these dreamy topaz eyes, pale skin." Katara sighed.

"A blood sucking, human eating vampire." Zuko add.

"No he, and his family eat animal blood only, because that don't want to hurt humans."

"What kind of vampire dose that?"

"The dreamy kind that's what kind."

"He doesn't sound all that great."

Katara gasps "Oh but he is."

"Great, it's not the book stealing you away." Zuko said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Katara said grabbing the book out of his hand.

"Nothing."

"Are you jealous of Edward?" Katara asked, noticing she was still in his lap.

"No, all I'm saying is how in the hell is this sexy." He said as his lips lower to her plus on her neck and kissed it.

Katara gasp. "Zuko." she let out a breathless moan. "Don't…"

He smirked. "What you don't like this?" he asked sucking on the flesh on her neck.

Katara dropped her book, letting it fall, and hitting the ground with a huge thud. "Zuko." Katara said breathless. "Your going to leave a…" Katara gasp once again. "Mark." She let out a loud moan.

Zuko moved his head up with a smug look on his face. "Or this." He said biting on the same spot on her neck.

"Ah." Katara shouted out in pleasure, and in pain.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked breathless.

"Trying to get my girlfriend, away from this book, and this, this Edward person, vampire guy."

"Zuko you are jealous."

"No I'm not." Zuko said.

Katara pushed him down on his bed. "Zuko you don't need to be jealous of Edward Cullen." Katara said kissing his lips. "Because you are my Edward Cullen." Katara said wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Zuko smiled. "I'm sorry I took your book." He said as he pulled her down closer to his body sucking on her neck again.

"Zuko.." Katara gasp.

Zuko didn't stop."

"Zuko your going to give me a hickey."

Zuko still said noting but moved away looking at the small mark he left on her neck, and then moved his lips back onto the spot making the mark bigger, and moving his lips to a new place on her neck.

"Ah…. Zuko." Katara said a moan escaping her lips.

Zuko stopped what he was doing to her neck. "Katara, I think I gave you a hickey." Zuko said smirking at his girlfriend.

"No you didn't Katara said climbing off of his lap, and walking over to his couch were her purse was at, and pulling out her mirror.

Katara looked at the spot were Zuko had been sucking, and biting on. "No, no, no, Zuko, Sokka going to kill me, not to mention you." Katara said.

Zuko got off his bed, and walked over to her grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her close to his body he then moved his lips to her ears. "You want to give me one?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"I should, but then aging, your father wouldn't care now would he?"

"No not really, but still." Zuko whisper.

Katara turned around facing him. Zuko had a smug look on his face. Katara soon started to push Zuko back making him fall onto his couch, as she began to kiss, bite, and suck on his neck.

"Katara.." Zuko moaned in pleasure.

Katara smirked, as she sucked his neck leaving a mark on it. "There you go." Katara said getting off of him, and picking her book off the ground while climbing back onto his bed.

Zuko sat on his couch for a moment before getting back onto his bed turning his beside lamp off making the room completely dark were she couldn't read.

"Zuko turn the lamp back on."

Zuko said nothing but got off his bed and opened his door, and shutting it.

"Zuko." Katara said.

Zuko said nothing but got back on his bed putting his legs over her waist and began to whisper in her ear. "Zuko not here anymore." He whisper.

"Zuko that's not funny stop." Katara said pushing him off of her.

Zuko grabbed her pulling her body to his, and moved her hair to the right side of her neck as he began to kiss her neck aging.

"Zuko." Katara said in a shaky moan in stead of a strong tone as she wanted it to be.

Zuko bit her neck, leaving another hickey on her neck. Katara moved her head into his shoulder to stop from moaning, which made it more easier to suck on her neck. "Zuko stop." Katara mutter into his shoulder."

Zuko stopped kissing her neck. "Then what else can we do?" Zuko asked as he sat up, and turning his lamp on.

"Cant we listen to the radio or something?"

"Sure." Zuko said grabbing the remote for the radio off his nightstand and turning it on.

* * *

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky..._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink'_

_Cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get luck_

Zuko Changed the station to a different one. "Hey I liked that song." Katara said.

Zuko said nothing but listen to the next song that came on.

_When I see you_

_I run out of words to say (oh oh)_

_I wouldn't leave you'_

_Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

_I see the guys tryna' holla_

_Girl I don't wanna bother you'_

_Cause you're independent and you got my attention_

_Can I be your baby father?_

_Girl I just wanna show you_

_That I love what you are doin' hun_

_I see you in the club_

_You gettin' down good_

_I wanna get with you, yeah_

_I see you in the club_

_You showin' thugs love_

_I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_Said you're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_You're so 're so 're so beautiful_

Katara snatch the remote out of his hand. "No way Zuko." She said as she changed the station back.

"Hey, Babe I liked that song." Zuko said.

"Well to bad and I liked the song that was on the last station."

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,'_

_Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me'_

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats .. _

_Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh_..._ before he cheats... _

_Ohh_…

"Aww it's over with." Katara said.

"Good." Zuko said taking the remote back, and changing it back to the station he was listing to.

_You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (oooh wee) (ohh ohh)_

_I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)_

_And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)_

_Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)_

_And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)_

_I see you in the club_

_You gettin' down good_

_I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)_

_I see you in the club_

_You showin' thugs love_

_I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_Said you're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful _

_OK, I'm sitting in my living room_

"Man this Sucks, it's over." Zuko said changing it to another station.

_OK, I'm sitting in my living room_

_Listening to my favorite tune_

_Just to make me feel, make me feel OK_

_Gonna put it all aside now_

_Ur not here by my side now_

_I can't believe this love thing's got me spinning round and round_

_Yes, I keep pursuing like a stalker_

_Just wanna talk to her_

_Think I'm gonna breakdown_

_What am I gonna do about this situation at hand_

_My paranoia is starting to kick in_

_A busy signal is all I ever hear_

_We used to talk a lot but now she's seemed to disappear_

"Zuko I don't want to listen to this." Katara said.

"No come it's a good song please."

"Fine."

_I think I've found out_

_What's going on_

_About my girlfriend not calling me up on the phone_

_And if it's gonna be like this everyday I cannot c-cope_

_So where do I go from here_

_I found out that she's calling up my best friend_

_Who said he'd never ever ever go and do this again_

_I think I'm g'on take this knife outta my spine and give it back to him_

_She just became my Ex-girlfriend_

_OK, she kept it on the down-low_

_So tell me what's the deally-yo_

_I can't believe she did what she did to me_

_Alright, now bring me back my things girl_

_Ur no longer in my world_

_I don't think that u need to be talking to me_

_All about how you said you love me_

_U miss me terribly_

_Well, I don't buy that at all_

_What am I gonna do about this situation at hand_

_My paranoia is starting to kick in_

_A busy signal is all I ever hear_

_We used to talk a lot but now she's seemed to disappear_

_I think I've found out_

_What's going on_

_About my girlfriend not calling me up on the phone_

_And if it's gonna be like this everyday I cannot c-cope_

_So where do I go from here_

_I found out that she's calling up my best friend_

_Who said he'd never ever ever go and do this again_

_I think I'm g'on take this knife outta my spine and give it back to him_

_She just became my Ex-girlfriend_

_She doesn't know where we stand_

_I hope she takes it just like I am_

_She doesn't know it at all_

_I think I've found out_

_What's going on_

_About my girlfriend not calling me up on the phone_

_And if it's gonna be like this everyday I cannot c-cope_

_So where do I go from here_

_I found out that she's calling up my best friend_

_Who said he'd never ever ever go and do this again_

_I think I'm g'on take this knife outta my spine and give it back to him_

_She just became my Ex-girlfriend_

_I think I've found out_

_What's going on_

_About my girlfriend not calling me up on the phone_

_And if it's gonna be like this everyday I cannot c-cope_

_So where do I go from here_

_I found out that she's calling up my best friend_

_Who said he'd never ever ever go and do this again_

_I think I'm g'on take this knife outta my spine and give it back to him_

_She just became my Ex-girlfriend_

_What happened to us? Can you tell me?_

_What happened to us? Can you tell me where I went wrong?_

_What happen to us? Can you tell me?_

_What happened to us? What happened to us, yeah _-

* * *

Katara turned off the radio."Why you'd do that?" Zuko asked.

"Because we can't agree on a song, so lets do something else okay." Katara said handing him the remote to his radio to him.

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Can we watch a movie?" Katara asked as she laid her head on his chest.

Zuko chuckled. "I think I need to get you home."

"Why?"

"Because you look like your getting sleepy love."

"No I'm not." Katara yawned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Zuko shook his head. "Katara you have to move your head."

Katara sat up, and watch Zuko pop in a movie turning his TV on, and the lights off. Zuko laid back down on his bed, Katara laid back down putting her head back on his chest, Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara waist, as he held her to him as the begging previews started.

When the movie was over Katara was fast asleep on Zuko chest, Zuko looked at Katara, and chuckled to himself as he watched her chest raised and fall as she slept on top of him.

Zuko was just about to wake her when she clung to his shirt, and let out a soft yawn. He smiled to himself, and kissed the top of her head, and picked her up pulling the covers back, and tucking her in, he then grabbed one of the pillows off his bed, and grabbed, an blanket from the top of his closet, and got on his couch falling fast asleep.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Special Thanks to zutara4evr, Ruby of Raven, lafalot22, Aipom4, Avatarfreak22, AngelWingsLuv, Thanks for reviewing my stories it means a lot to me, and for many other's thanks.**

**Songs**

**Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood**

**Beautiful by Akon ft Colby O'Douis & Kardinal Offishall **

**X-Girlfriend by Family Force 5**

**Review please **

**Thanks for reading **


	22. Chapter 21 Zuko Sleep With Me

**Here is Chapter 21 I hope you like it.**

_Zuko was just about to wake her when she clung to his shirt, and let out a soft yawn. He smiled to himself, and kissed the top of her head, and picked her up pulling the covers back, and tucking her in, he then grabbed one of the pillows off his bed, and grabbed, an blanket from the top of his closet, and got on his couch falling fast asleep._

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

**Loving the Music **

**Chapter 21 Zuko Sleep With Me

* * *

**

When Katara woke up she was in a pitch black room, and under the covers of a king-size bed.

"_What happen Kat?" _Katara asked herself. _"Last thing I remember was falling asleep on Zuko chest, but there no Zuko." _She thought to herself for a minuet. "Zuko?" Katara said out loud.

Zuko eyes snapped open when he heard Katara speak. "Katara are you okay." Zuko asked his voice in a sleepy tone.

"Were am I?"

"Your in my bed Babe."

"Can you come up here with me?" Katara asked.

"Um are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

Zuko looked at his watch. "2:30, Tara." Zuko answer with a yawn.

"Sokka hasn't called?"

"He thinks your at Suki."

"You lied?"

"Well you were sound asleep, and I didn't want to wake you so when he texted you I said you were at Suki." Zuko said walking over to his bed, and sitting on the edge of it.

"Zuko don't look at me." Katara said pulling the covers over her head.

"Why not?" Zuko asked confused

"I'm a mess."

Zuko pulled the covers from over her head. "You look beautiful like always." He said kissing the top of her head."

"No I don't'. My hair is a mess, and my makeup has probably run down my face." Katara said.

"You look beautiful to me." He kissed her head. "No matter how you look you'll always look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your always be my beautiful Katara." Zuko said laying down next to her.

"I think I should go home?"

"Why?" Zuko asked, as he played with her hair.

"Because if you take me home then what will Sokka think."

"We'll text Suki in the morning, and I'll bring you over there, and show up at your house later."

Katara yawn and laid her head on top of his chest. "Okay." She let out a sleepy little sigh.

Zuko kissed her cheek, and then the top of her head. "Just go back to sleep love.

Katara said nothing, but fell fast asleep on top of Zuko.

Zuko watch Katara sleep, her fingers clung to his black t-shirt, soft little yawns would escaped her mouth as she inhaled, and exhaled, Zuko whispered out loud as she slept, "I love you Katara." He then wrapped his arms around, her looking at the hickeys he had left on her neck early today, he then kissed the top of her head one last time and went back to sleep.

* * *

When Zuko, and Katara woke up again it was now nine in the morning.

"Zuko I'm going to call Suki, Katara said taking her cell phone out of her purse, and calling the number.

"Hello." Suki said on the other line.

"Hey Suki it's Kat."

"I was wondering when you were going to call."

"What do you mean?"

"Sokka dropped by last night with clothes last night."

"Did you tell him I was at Zuko."

"No I said you were upstairs asleep."

"Thanks Suki I owe you one."

"That's what best friends do, plus I had to pay you back when you covered for me when I was over at TJ that one night, and my mom came over to your house to see if I was there."

"Oh yeah, I remember that I felt bad lying to your mom."

"But it kept me from getting in trouble."

"Yeah, I'm happen he didn't check Toph house."

"Why?"

"Because Toph would have loved to see Sokka head exploded."

"Yeah what do you think Sokka would have done if he found out I fell asleep at Zuko."

"Kill Zuko."

"Yeah."

"So did anything happen."

"No."

"You mean you two didn't do anything?"

"Nope nothing at all." Katara lied.

"Okay what time are you coming over here?"

"I don't know, hold on."

Katara held the phone against her chest. "Zuko what time are we leaving to go to Suki?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

"Whenever you want to go love."

"Okay."

Katara put the phone to her ear. "Suki?"

"Yeah." Suki answer.

"We'll be over there in an hour."

"Okay, bye Kat."

"Bye Suki." Katara said hanging up her phone.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**After the next chapter, the band will practice Six more songs and then it will just be a story until the battle of the bands were the first band **

**plays.**

**Review please.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Bye**


	23. Chapter 22 One Girl Two Best Friends

**Hey There here is chapter 22 I hope you like it.**

**You Should check me out on Youtube you guys HayleyJessicaCraig**

"_You mean you two didn't do anything?"_

"_Nope nothing at all." Katara lied._

"_Okay what time are you coming over here?" _

"_I don't know, hold on."_

_Katara held the phone against her chest. "Zuko what time are we leaving to go to Suki?" Katara asked her boyfriend._

"_Whenever you want to go love."_

"_Okay."_

_Katara put the phone to her ear. "Suki?"_

"_Yeah." Suki answer._

"_We'll be over there in an hour."_

"_Okay, bye Kat."_

"_Bye Suki." Katara said hanging up her phone._

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

**Loving the Music **

**Chapter 22 One Girl Two Best Friends

* * *

**

Katara, and Suki were in Suki room, while Katara changed into the cloths Sokka had brought over to Suki house last night.

Katara was now wearing a blue tank, a pair of skinny jeans, and one of Zuko hoddies, that she had taken out of his room.

"Suki you don't know how much I owe you." Katara said hugging her friend.

"It's cool." Suki replied shortly. "So tell what happen between you, and Zuko?"

"What makes you think something happen?"

"Katara don't make me do this." Suki said placing her hands on her hips.

"Do what."

Suki gave Katara a look. "Katara." Suki said and removed Zuko hoddie off of Katara body.

"Hey Suki…" Katara stopped what she was saying and placed her hands over her neck.

"Why are you covering your neck?" Suki asked.

"No reason."

"Katara I'm not stupid I know you have two hickeys on your neck."

"How did you know?"

"I saw them before you put on the hoddie, plus I saw the one on Zuko neck when he walked inside my house."

"Okay and.."

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"Really."

"Okay."

"Suki nothing happened.

"Okay nothing happened." Suki said putting her hands in the air.

"Suki I mean it."

"Okay."

"Suki."

"Katara."

"Suki the only thing that happen was, a little kissing that's it."

"Okay, don't tell me."

"I just told you."

"You were over there all day, and you two didn't do anything at all."

"Yes."

"So your saying all you two did was kiss."

"Yes."

"Well Sokka still going to flip over the hickeys."

"He cant flip on what he can't see."

"Katara, have you've see how big that thing is."

"Yes, Zuko wouldn't stop."

"Like you wanted him to stop."

Katara blushed. "Suki!"

"What?"

"How could you say that."

"Because I've seen you two kiss."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"Two weeks ago you forgot to turn you video chat off and I saw you, and Zuko making out."

Katara blushed once aging. "Let me tell you it was quite a show." Suki said.

"Shut up."

"But really Katara what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you keep that hoddie on, and stand a good distance from Sokka then he shouldn't see the hickeys on your neck." Suki said to her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I mean your brother not the smartest person around."

"But still are you sure he wont see my hickeys yeah."

"Well okay can you take me home now?"

"Why?"

"Zuko said he would be over there, and if he's only with Sokka."

"Oh shit we better go." Suki said grabbing her keys off her desk, and running out her door with Katara following her from behind after grabbing her bag off the ground."

* * *

When Suki, and Katara got to Katara house they saw Zuko car outside.

"Shit." Katara said getting out of Suki green Bug and running into her house.

When Katara open the front door, she saw Zuko, and Sokka laughing on the couch. Katara let out a breath she had been holding in.

Zuko looked up at Katara. "Hey babe." Zuko said giving her a hug.

"Hey Zuko, Sokka."

"You, and Suki have fun last night?" Sokka asked his sister.

"Um yeah, I had fun."

"I knew it." Zuko mutter.

Katara elbowed Zuko in the stomach. "What you say Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing." Zuko said coughing.

"You okay babe?" Katara asked.

"No could I get some water?"

"Sure I'll go get you some." Sokka said walking into the kitchen.

"Why did you just elbow me?" Zuko said.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Wait is that my hoddie?" Zuko asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like taking it."

"Why?"

"To hide the marks you left on my neck." Zuko smirked. "Speaking of which how hasn't Sokka seen yours?"

"Because you left mine were my hair could cover it." Zuko said his smirk widening.

"You suck."

"But you love me."

"Yeah I do." Katara said standing on her toes.

Zuko moved his head down, wrapping his arms around Katara waist. "Katara." Zuko, and Katara broke apart.

"Suki." Katara said.

"What?"

"Don't do that."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you, and Zuko have these making out party's when no ones around." Suki said placing Katara bag on the floor.

Sokka walked back in with a glass of water, and a sandwich in his hands. "Hey Suki." Sokka said handing Zuko the glass of water, and pecking Suki on the lips.

"Thanks Sokka." Zuko said taking a drink of the water, and setting it on the coffee table.

"Well I'm going upstairs." Katara said grabbing Zuko hand and pulling him up the stairs with her.

* * *

When Katara, and Zuko were in Katara room they began to laugh.

"Why are we laughing?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know." Katara said as she took his hoddie off her body.

Zuko stopped laughing. "You know I like you in red." Zuko said picking up his hoddie.

"Why is that?"

"Because."

"Because why."

"You look hot in it."

Katara blushed. "But I still love you in blue it brings out your eyes." Zuko said.

Katara walked over and sat by Zuko. "So.."

"So you sure ran up the stairs fast enough when Sokka walked into the room."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him seeing these things on my neck."

"So don't wear your hair up around him."

"Oh yeah because it's not like you didn't make it big enough."

"Hey, you could have said stop."

"I did."

"Oh well you didn't sound like you wanted me to stop."

Katara pushed his arm. "Shut up."

"You know it's true."

"Whatever."

"Do you really want to go through this aging."

"No this hickey already big enough."

"But the other one not."

Katara laughed.

"No really."

"Zuko?"

"Yes love."

"Shut up."

"So how are you going to keep Sokka from killing you?"

"I don't know."

"Well you could always, just say you got into a fight with the vacuum cleaner."

Katara laughed once more.

"No really."

"Zuko that's stupid."

"Hey don't call me stupid."

"Did I say you were."

"No, but you called my plan stupid."

"Oh but you love me."

"Maybe."

"Oh okay I see how it is.

* * *

Sokka, and Suki sat down stairs as they talked to one another.

"I hate it how Katara, and Zuko are always in her room." Sokka said.

"Why?"

"Because they could do something."

"Like we don't do anything."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because you older then Katara."

"No I'm not I'm fifteen just like she is."

"Funny I thought you were sixteen."

"Nope."

"I don't know why Zuko wants to date Katara anyway." Sokka said.

"Because Sokka he likes her."

"But why?"

"Because he just dose."

"But why dose it have to be my baby sister."

"I guess faith spoke and they wanted Katara and Zuko together."

"Well I don't like faith."

"Well you can't change it."

"I can if I want to."

"Sokka shouldn't you I don't know be happy Katara is with Zuko."

"No." Sokka said coldly.

"Why?"

"Because he's my best friend, and he likes my sister."

"So."

"So what if they break up."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Okay what if they get married."

"What about it?" Suki asked as she propped her feet up in Sokka lap.

"Well, you know they will sleep together, and well have sex, I don't want to look at my niece, or nephew, and think about how my best friend had fucked my sister."

"But they would be married."

"So still."

"How do you think Katara feels about us?"

"Your right I should talk to Katara about this."

* * *

"Babe." Zuko said looking at Katara.

Katara said nothing.

"Kat."

Katara still said nothing.

"Katara, please I was joking you know I love you."

Katara held in a smile, but she still said nothing.

"Katara please, talk to me." Zuko said taking her hand.

Katara began to smile.

"Okay that's not talking are you smiling at me or, about something else?" Zuko asked.

"You."

"Why me."

"Because, your cute when you beg." Katara began to laugh.

"That's not funny."

Katara giggled. "I thought it was." Katara laughed as she fell back on her bed.

Zuko straddled himself on top of her body. "Zuko." Katara stop laughing.

Zuko kissed her neck. "Zuko." Katara gasped. "Zuko don't." Katara said as she tried to get Zuko off of her."

Zuko didn't stop he kept on sucking, and kissing on her neck.

Katara tilted her neck back. "Zuko." Katara moaned.

Katara breathing became fast and unsteady. "Zu…" Katara was cut off by Zuko lips.

Zuko began to kiss Katara, pressing his body against hers, he felt her hands move around him, as she parted her lips he slid his tongue into her mouth, hearing her let out little giggles as there tongues dance with one another.

Katara began to play with his hair as they kissed, Katara soon broke the kiss and looked at Zuko.

Zuko breathing was fast. "Why'd you stop?" He asked as he held her close to his body.

Katara said nothing but this time she was the one to move her lips on his neck, sucking, and kissing on listing to him hiss.

Katara bit Zuko neck. "Katara." Zuko yelped in pleasure.

Katara stopped kissing him as she smiled at him.

"I love you." Katara said.

"I love you too." Zuko said, and began kissing her aging.

* * *

Suki eyes widen. "No you cant."

"What, why not?" Sokka asked confused.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"What if they are um."

"What?"

"Well.."

"Well what?" Sokka asked moving Suki legs, and standing up.

"Sokka please don't go upstairs."

"Why not, are you afraid I'm going to walk in on Katara, and Zuko doing something?"

Suki said nothing.

"Well." Sokka said waiting for Suki to answer him.

Suki still said nothing.

* * *

-Sokka ran upstairs, and down the hall to the last door on the right, and listen from outside the door.

"Zuko." Sokka heard Katara moan.

It was quite for a minuet, the was nothing until Sokka heard Zuko yelp in pleasure, after that it was quite once aging, but heavy breathing and fast panting. "I love you." Her heard his sister say. "I love you too." he heard Zuko say back before it became quite once aging.

Sokka slammed open Katara door to see Zuko, and his sister making out.

"What the hell." Sokka growled.

* * *

**An/ Katara in trouble or is it Zuko…..**

**I hoped you liked this chapter **

**Review please**

**Thanks for reading Peace **


	24. Chapter 23 Get Out!

**Hey people here is chapter 23**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

_Sokka ran upstairs, and down the hall to the last door on the right, and listen from outside the door._

_"Zuko." Sokka heard Katara moan._

_It was quite for a minuet, the was nothing until Sokka heard Zuko yelp in pleasure, after that it was quite once aging, but heavy breathing and fast panting. "I love you." Her heard his sister say. "I love you too." he heard Zuko say back before it became quite once aging._

_Sokka slammed open Katara door to see Zuko, and his sister making out._

_"What the hell." Sokka growled._

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 23 Get Out!

* * *

**

Katara, and Zuko broke apart. "Sokka." Katara said a blush staining her face from being caught.

Sokka glared at Zuko his eyes looking like they could pop out of his head in anger. "What the hell do you think your doing with my sister!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka." Katara said.

"Quite Katara." Sokka said to his sister.

"Sokka, I." Zuko paused. "Sokka I know that you think it looks like more than a kiss but it wasn't." Zuko told his best friend.

"Yeah said the boy on top of my sister."

"Sokka please, Zuko telling the truth nothing was going to happen." Katara said looking at her brother.

"Yeah Sokka Katara doesn't want to have sex." Zuko said.

"But you do." Sokka growled at his friend.

"Well, um, I, well.." Zuko stammer while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it Zuko!" Sokka yelled taking a step closer to Zuko.

Katara step closer to Zuko. "Sokka I, would um, well."

Sokka hand balled into a fist. "So you do want to have sex with my sister."

"Zuko?" Katara said.

"Katara I, um.." Zuko paused. "Sokka?" Zuko said.

"I want to know Zuko. Do you, or do you not want to have sex with my sister?" Sokka asked his fist tighten.

Katara looked at Zuko as he stood there an inch from her, her eyes flashed to her brother who looked like he would kill Zuko if he said the wrong answer, or took the wrong step.

"Sokka I can't answer that." Zuko said.

Sokka glared at Zuko. "Why not!" He yelled.

"Because it my thoughts you don't need to know what I think!" Zuko yelled.

"I do when it involves my baby sister." Sokka growled.

"Well your baby sister is my babe."

Sokka took a step closer to were he was inches away from Zuko face. "If I was you I would shut your fucking mouth." Sokka warned.

Katara eyes were flashing back to her brother to her boyfriend.

"Or what." Zuko said.

Sokka slugged Zuko in the face. "Or that." Sokka said standing over Zuko who was now on the ground.

Katara eyes widen. "Zuko!" Katara yelled got down on the floor beside him. "Sokka what the hell is wrong with you." Katara growled as she checked on Zuko.

"He shouldn't have been thinking of you the way he was thinking of you." Sokka said with anger over powering him.

"I don't care you don't touch my boyfriend like that!" Katara yelled. "Zuko are you okay?" Katara asked her boyfriend who sat on the ground beside her.

"I'm fine." Zuko growled.

"Good, get the hell out of my house!" Sokka shouted.

"No." Zuko said standing up.

"Zuko." Katara said grabbing his hand.

Zuko took his hand away, and uppercut Sokka. "Zuko." Katara said standing up.

Sokka got off the ground punching Zuko. "Sokka, Zuko!" Katara yelled.

Zuko, and Sokka looked at Katara both of there hands balled into a fist. "I'm not going to let you two fight your supposed to be best friends." Katara said.

"My best friend shouldn't be lusting my sister."

"I don't lust her I love her." Zuko growled.

"You mean you lust her." Sokka growled back.

"No love." Zuko said looking Sokka in the eyes.

"Just get out of my house, and stay away from my sister!" Sokka shouted, and walked out of Katara room.

Zuko turned, and faced Katara. "I'm sorry Katara." Zuko said looking away from her blue eyes.

"About what?" Katara asked afraid of her answer.

"Your brother don't want me around you."

"So.." Katara said confused.

Zuko took Katara into a hug. "I love you don't forget that, and remember I will always be here when you need me." Zuko said kissing the top of her head, and letting go of her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Katara asked tears falling down her cheeks.

Zuko looked away from her. "Yes." Zuko paused. "Bye Tara I love you." Zuko said walking out her door.

* * *

Katara began to cry. "Sokka!" Katara screamed.

Sokka came running into her room. "What wrong?" Sokka asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"You are!" Katara yelled the tears falling faster.

"What?" Sokka asked confused.

"Because of you Zuko broke up with me, because he didn't want to make yalls friendship worse then it was becoming." Katara cried. "Zuko broke up with me because you told him to stay away from me." Katara cried harder. "He broke up with me because of you."

"Katara I'm sorry." Sokka said trying to take his sister in a hug.

Katara jerked away. "I'm sorry you're my brother!" Katara yelled.

"What?"

"I hate you stay out of my life!" Katara yelled pushing him out of her room and, slamming the door.

* * *

**AN/ I hate writing this part but it had to be done to get what were I'm getting to. **

**Sokka you ruining everything.**

**Review please.**


	25. Chapter 24 Big Brother On The Job

**Hey people here is chapter 23**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

_Zuko took Katara into a hug. "I love you don't forget that, and remember I will always be here when you need me." Zuko said kissing the top of her head, and letting go of her._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" Katara asked tears falling down her cheeks._

_Zuko looked away from her. "Yes." Zuko paused. "Bye Tara I love you." Zuko said walking out her door._

_Katara began to cry. "Sokka!" Katara screamed._

_Sokka came running into her room. "What wrong?" Sokka asked seeing the tears in her eyes._

"_You are!" Katara yelled the tears falling faster._

"_What?" Sokka asked confused._

"_Because of you Zuko broke up with me because he didn't want to make yalls friendship worse then it was becoming." Katara cried. "Zuko broke up with me because you told him to stay away from me." Katara cried harder. "He broke up with me because of you."_

"_Katara I'm sorry." Sokka said trying to take his sister in a hug. _

_Katara jerked away. "I'm sorry you're my brother!" Katara yelled._

"_What?"_

"_I hate you stay out of my life!" Katara yelled pushing him out of her room and, slamming the door._

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 24 Big Brother On The Job

* * *

**

"Katara open the door." Suki said as she banged on Katara bedroom door.

"No." Katara said her tone sounding like she had been crying all day.

"Katara it's been three days."

"I don't care."

"Please Katara come out." Sokka said.

"Go to hell Sokka."

"Katara Lilly Winter, come out here right now!"

"No I don't want to talk to you!" Katara shouted.

"Katara please tell me how I can make this better?" Sokka asked his little sister.

"I don't know, maybe you could get my boyfriend back!" Katara yelled.

"Fine."

"What?" Katara said opening her door.

Sokka looked at Katara she had a blank wrapped around her small body, her face was bloodshot red, her eyes were filled with tears, and she was holding her head like she had a splitting headache. "I said fine." Sokka said.

Katara looked at her brother. "Really?" She asked her face lighting up like a small childe who had been give a piece of candy.

"Yeah I'm going to go make things right with Zuko."

Katara began to cry once aging.

Suki punched Sokka in the arm.

"Ouch." Sokka yelped. "What was that for."

Suki rolled her eyes. "What are you thinking why did you say his name."

"What you mean Zuko." Katara began to cry harder.

Suki punched him harder. "Ow!" Sokka yelled.

"Stop saying his name."

"Who's?" Sokka asked.

"Stop saying Zuko." Katara cried.

"Yeah now go fix's things now!" Suki yelled at her boyfriend. "Come on Kat." Suki said leading Katara into her bedroom.

* * *

**AN/ Here was a short little chapter on how Katara was doing.**

**As you can see not so good.**

**Review please.**


	26. Chapter 25 Best Friends

**Hey people here is chapter 25**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

"_I don't know, maybe you could get my boyfriend back!" Katara yelled._

"_Fine."_

"_What?" Katara said opening her door._

_Sokka looked at Katara she had a blank wrapped around her small body, her face was bloodshot red, her eyes were filled with tears, and she was holding her head like she had a splitting headache. "I said fine." Sokka said._

_Katara looked at her brother. "Really?" She asked her face lighting up like a small childe who had been give a piece of candy._

"_Yeah I'm going to go make things right with Zuko."_

_Katara began to cry once aging. _

_Suki punched Sokka in the arm._

"_Ouch." Sokka yelped. "What was that for."_

_Suki rolled her eyes. "What are you thinking why did you say his name."_

"_What you mean Zuko." Katara began to cry harder._

_Suki punched him harder. "Ow!" Sokka yelled._

"_Stop saying his name."_

"_Who's?" Sokka asked._

"_Stop saying Zuko." Katara cried._

"_Yeah now go fix's things now!" Suki yelled at her boyfriend. "Come on Kat." Suki said leading Katara into her bedroom._

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 25 Best Friends.

* * *

**

Suki sat with Katara on her bed, Katara was still crying, she couldn't get him off her mind, his smile, his pale skin, his topaz eye, his scar, the way he would hold her, kiss, her, laugh with her, protect her, he was on her mind, and she wanted her brother to suffer the way she was but she couldn't do that even if he was a complete jerk she couldn't break her best friend heart, just so her brother could feel the same way she was feeling right now.

Suki looked at Katara. "Katara it's going to be okay." Suki said taking her friend into a hug.

"How would you know?" Katara asked tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I don't but I know you have me.

Katara cell phone began to ring.

_(Yeah, j-j-j-j-b, yeah, whoa oh, whoa noo.)_

_Now I can see it girl,_

_You aint gotta say nothing,_

_Your lips are calling me,_

_Like they wanna do something,_

_I feel the chemistry,_

_Yeah you're into me,_

_A little kiss is a definite possibility,_

_Seen you a couple times,_

_Had a couple conversations,_

_Since you've been on my mind,_

_Had a couple observations,_

_Like you're a fly chick,_

_You could be my chick,_

_Play by the rules and you can get what I give._

"Katara are you going to answer your phone?" Suki asked.

"No whats the point." Katara said crying.

_Just keep it quiet; keep it on the hush,_

_And what we do keep it just between us,_

_I don't wanna see you tweet about J.B. cause,_

_The only people that should know is you and me so,_

_Baby I know that you're cool with rocking with me,_

_But I can't have you telling everybody,_

_You got me all twisted with your lips like this,_

_So tell me, tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?_

_Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?_

_Tell me are you gonna kiss me,_

_Then tell everybody?_

_Now she got me twisted with your lips girl,_

_Are you gonna kiss and tell?

* * *

_

-Suki answer Katara phone. "Hello."

"Hey Kat I heard what happen."

"Sorry this is Suki who is this?" Suki asked.

"Suki it's Toph, were Tara?" Toph asked on the other line.

"Crying."

"She still doing bad?"

"Yeah." Suki said looking at Katara.

"Well hey tell Katara I'm going to be over pretty soon."

"Okay bye Toph." Suki said hanging up the phone.

"Kat that was Toph."

"Why can't the world just leave me alone." Katara asked.

There was a knock at the door down stairs. "Kat come on lets go answer it."

"Is it you know."

"No it's no Zu.. I mean you know." Suki told her friend.

"Then I don't want to go answer it." Katara said pulling her blanket over her head. "Tell Sokka to get it."

"Sokka not hear."

"Then you go get it."

Suki shook her head, and got off of Katara bed heading down stairs.

* * *

"Suki answer the door to find Toph on the other side of it. "Toph what's all that in your hands." Suki asked looking at the bag.

"Some things to cheer Kat up." Toph said making her way up the stairs, with Suki following her from behind.

Toph open Katara door and Pulled back the blanket to see a crying Katara. "Hey Kat." Toph said.

Katara moved her hair back. "Hi."

"Come on Kat I brought you something."

"My Zuko?"

"Well no but something that will cheer you up."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Some movies, A new guitar."

"Oh I see you want me to write a new song." Katara said.

"No I just know you wanted a new one and couldn't afforded one so I got it for you.

"Thanks Toph." Katara said putting a fake smile on her face. "What movies did you get?"

"I got your favorite, mine, and Suki." Toph said.

"You got the Dark Knight." Katara said.

"Yeah you want to watch it."

"No."

"Why not?" Toph asked.

"That was the movie me and Zuko watched when I felt asleep at his house."

Suki sighed. "What about my favorite." Suki asked. "You like that movie to." Suki said.

"Yeah or mine." Toph said.

Katara bit her lip. "Suki please."

"Fine." Toph said popping in the movie in Katara DVD player.

* * *

**AN/ It's always great to have friends when your heart is broken.**

**Let get To Sokka, and Zuko already Is that what yall are thinking.**

**Yeah it is I know you want Z & K back together.**

**Song:**

**Kiss & Tell/ by/ Justin Bieber**

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter**

**Review please!**


	27. Chapter 26 Katara, and Sokka

**Hey people here is chapter 26**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

"_Thanks Toph." Katara said putting a fake smile on her face. "What movies did you get?"_

"_I got your favorite, mine, and Suki." Toph said._

"_You got the Dark Knight." Katara said._

"_Yeah you want to watch it."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?" Toph asked._

"_That was the movie me and Zuko watched when I felt asleep at his house."_

_Suki sighed. "What about my favorite." Suki asked. "You like that movie to." Suki said._

"_Yeah or mine." Toph said._

_Katara bit her lip. "Suki please."_

"_Fine." Toph said popping in the movie in Katara DVD player._

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 26 Katara, and Sokka

* * *

**

Sokka walked through the front door, and sat on the couch to find Katara a sleep on the loveseat wrapped in her blue blanket and the remote in her hand.

Sokka walked over to Katara sleeping body. "Katara." Sokka said shaking her.

Katara opened her eyes. "Sokka?"

"Yeah."

Katara eyes widen. "What did he say?"

"I didn't talk to him."

"What you promised!" Katara shouted.

"I know but he wasn't home he was at his uncle."

"Why didn't you go there?"

"I promise Kat, I will tomorrow."

"Okay." Katara paused. "Sokka you don't want to go fix's this do you?"

"What?" Sokka asked.

"You don't want me, and Zuko back together do you?" Katara asked rubbing her eyes.

"No Katara I don't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Zuko not good enough for you."

"And Jet was?" Katara asked looking at her brother."

"Hell no that mother fucker tried to rape you."

"Did you know three weeks ago he tried to rape me aging." Katara said looking at Sokka.

"No I didn't know that."

"Yeah if it wasn't for Zuko.." Katara was stopped.

"That's why Zuko so protected over you."

"Yes That's why."

"He still just lust you so I don't want him to be with you."

"He doesn't lust me he loves me."

"Why do you think that?"

"He's your best friend." Katara said putting her hands on her hips.

Sokka stood up. "No, if he was my best friend he wouldn't have been making out with you on your bed."

"Sokka, he's your best friend but he's also my boyfriend, or well was." Katara said looking at the ground.

Sokka sat by Katara, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sis I'm sorry I ruined your love life but, you can do way better then Zuko."

"No I can't!" Katara cried.

"Why can't you?" Sokka asked confused.

"Because I love him!" Katara yelled running up the stairs.

* * *

Sokka sighed looking at the blue blanket on the love seat that Katara had been wrapped up in. "Why am I such a jerk." Sokka said out loud to himself." Sokka thought to himself. _"What if she dose love him, what if he dose love her, what if he makes her happy, why am I talking to myself?"_

Sokka got off the love seat and walked up the stairs with Katara blanket in his hand.

Sokka knocked on Katara door. "What!" Katara cried.

"I brought you your blanket." Sokka said opening her door, and handing her the blanket in his hand.

Katara sighed, and took the blanket. "What do you want Sokka?" Katara asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you and Zuko."

"What about us?"

"Dose he make you happy?"

"What dose this have to do with anything."

"Just answer my question."

"Yes he makes me happy more happier then when mom was alive." Katara said looking at the picture of her mother on her night stand.

"You really do love him don't you."

"Yes I do Sokka, more then anything." Katara said.

"More then mom?" Sokka asked.

"Well no not more then mom, but enough to know that I want he back, and that I've never felt this way before with any guy." Katara said looking away from her older brother.

Sokka sighed. "Well then I'm going to think about this, I'm not going to be happy if I say I will fix's this so I'm not going to say this but I'm going to go talk to Zuko, and get some answer out of him."

"Katara looked at Sokka. "You mean it this time."

"Yeah I'll go talk to Zuko first thing in the morning."

"Before you eat?"

"Well okay second thing in the morning."

Katara laughed. "I don't hate you Sokka."

Sokka smiled. "I don't hate you either."

* * *

**AN/ Nothing but a little bit of Brother, and Sister love.**

**I know I know you want Z & K back together **

**But just give me a couple of more chapters and You'll be in Zutara heaven.**

**Review Please**

**Bye. **


	28. Chapter 27 Zuko, and Mai

**Hey people I'm here with a new update I hope you like this chapter I kind of had fun writing it but this will all make since with the chapters pretty soon,**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

"_Dose he make you happy?"_

"_What dose this have to do with anything."_

"_Just answer my question."_

"_Yes he makes me happy more happier then when mom was alive." Katara said looking at the picture of her mother on her night stand._

"_You really do love him don't you."_

"_Yes I do Sokka, more then anything." Katara said._

"_More then mom?" Sokka asked._

"_Well no not more then mom, but enough to know that I want he back, and that I've never felt this way before with any guy." Katara said looking away from her older brother._

_Sokka sighed. "Well then I'm going to think about this, I'm not going to be happy if I say I will fix's this so I'm not going to say this but I'm going to go talk to Zuko, and get some answer out of him."_

"_Katara looked at Sokka. "You mean it this time."_

"_Yeah I'll go talk to Zuko first thing in the morning."_

"_Before you eat?"_

"_Well okay second thing in the morning."_

_Katara laughed. "I don't hate you Sokka."_

_Sokka smiled. "I don't hate you either."_

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 27 Zuko, and Mai

* * *

**

Zuko sat in his house watching TV, the only thing else was he had been thinking about Katara non stop she was on his mind, everything around him remind him of her, her laugh, her smile, her voice, her eyes, everything.

Zuko was pulled out of his train of thought my the doorbell ringing.

Zuko sighed not wanting to get off the couch. "Azula!" Zuko yelled.

No one answer him.

"Azula!" Zuko yelled aging.

Still no answer, Zuko mumble something to himself, and answer the door. "Mai." Zuko said.

"Hi Zuko is Azula here?" She asked him.

"Hold on." Zuko said. "Azula Mai is here!" Zuko shouted., but no one answered. "No I guess not."

"Well can we hang out?" Mai asked.

Zuko shrugged his shoulder and let Mai inside the house closing the door behind her.

Mai sat down on the couch. "So how's everything with you and miss prefect." Mai asked her tone with no emotion in it.

Zuko glared at Mai. "Her name is Ka.." Zuko stopped himself from saying her name. "Why do you care?" Zuko asked.

"I just want to know if Katara is treating you right."

Zuko cringed at her name. "We broke up." Zuko said looking away from the girl on the couch.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Mai said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I am two." Zuko said his eyes fixed on the floor.

"So how have you been?" Mai asked making small talk.

"Other then ripping my heart out of my chest great."

"Wait she broke up with you?" Mai asked.

"No I broke up with her." Zuko looked at the girl dressed in black. "Look Mai I don't want to talk about Katara," Zuko choked out her name.

Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why."

"Mai unless you want me to say something that's going to hurt you I would quite asking me questions." Zuko warned the girl.

"Just tell me."

"Because I still love her are you happy!" Zuko shouted looking at Mai to see her fighting back tears.

"I told you that it would hurt you now please just stop asking question about Kat." Zuko told the girl who eyes were fixed on the ground.

Mai sighed. "Why do you love her?" Mai asked her tone having a little bit of emotion to it.

"Because there something about her that makes me happy." Zuko said.

"But why."

"Because I just do."

"But why her? Why not me?" Mai asked.

Zuko sat there for a moment before he began to speak. "Mai we had a thing but it's over you need to move on my heart belongs to Katara I'm sorry." Zuko said.

"But why?"

"Because I love her."

"Why?"

"Because I just do okay."

"Whatever Zuko I don't care anyways." Mai said getting off the couch and leaving.

Zuko watched her leave as she slammed the door behind her. Zuko sighed. "I miss you Katara." Zuko out loud.

* * *

**An/ Poor Zuko his misses Katara.**

**I know I know just wait.**

**Zuko and Katara will be together aging just give me some time.**

**The band will play after the next chapter. **

**Review please.**


	29. Chapter 28 Zuko, and Sokka Talk

**It's the chapter you've been waiting for Sokka and Zuko.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

_Zuko sat there for a moment before he began to speak. "Mai we had a thing but it's over you need to move on my heart belongs to Katara I'm sorry." Zuko said._

"_But why?"_

"_Because I love her."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I just do okay."_

"_Whatever Zuko I don't care anyways." Mai said getting off the couch and leaving._

_Zuko watched her leave as she slammed the door behind her. Zuko sighed. "I miss you Katara." Zuko out loud._

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 28 Zuko, and Sokka Talk

* * *

**

When Sokka woke up that morning he did not want to go over to Zuko house, but he would do anything to see his baby sister smile aging, so he got out of bed, and got dress, he then headed to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. When he was done eating he headed outside to his blue jeep, and got in it.

* * *

When Sokka got to Zuko, he got out of his jeep, and walk to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Sokka was now standing face to face with Zuko. "What do you want?" Zuko asked his tone hateful.

"I wanted to talk to you. "Wasn't it enough when I had to break your sister heart?" Zuko asked, he did not dare say her name the hole in his heart couldn't take it.

"That what I want to talk about, is Katara." Sokka said as he watched Zuko cringed at the sound of his sister name. _"Maybe he dose love her." _Sokka thought to himself. "Can I come in?" Sokka asked.

"Sure." Zuko said. "So what do you want to talk about your sister about?"

"Ka, I mean my sister is acting very strange with out you and it's scaring me."

Zuko eyes widen. "Is she okay, is she hurting herself?" Zuko asked.

"No she not hurting herself."

Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "So she okay right?" Zuko asked.

"Well no not really, she upset."

Zuko sighed. "I never wanted to hurt her, I just didn't want to lose are friendship, or you ending up hating me." Zuko said putting his face in his hands."

Sokka eyes widen. "It's alright man I don't hate you."

"But you don't want me with Katara."

"No I don't but you make her happy."

"She makes me happy, I know you don't believe me when I say this but I love her I really do."

"And she loves you."

"Still."

"Yes she sits at the house crying."

"Stop telling me this." Zuko said looking at Sokka.

"Sorry." Sokka said.

"No I am I the most craziest person in the world." Zuko said looking at his feet

"Why is that?" Sokka asked.

"Because I broke up with the greatest girl in the world."

"Were you cheating on my sister when you were dating her?" Sokka asked.

"Hell no, I was talking about your sister, she the greatest girl I've ever met."

"Oh." Sokka said shortly.

"Yeah, I've wrote her a song."

"Sing it tomorrow at band practices."

"She still going to do band practices."

"Hell yeah I think Katara needs it too." Sokka said getting off the couch he was sitting on."

"Wait Sokka." Zuko said hopping up out of the chair he was in.

"Are we cool."

"Yeah were cool." Sokka said.

"Sokka one more thing."

"Yeah."

"Can I get back with Kat."

Sokka sighed. "If you swear you'll never hurt her again."

"I swear I don't think I could take it if I ever broke up with her again." Zuko said.

"I don't think she could take it."

Zuko smiled. "Sokka I really do love her."

"I know you do."

Zuko raised and eyebrow. "You do."

"Yeah I think Katara makes you just as happy as you make her."

"What?"

"When I walked in here today you were like your old self."

"What do you mean."

"I mean, you weren't in a good mood, But when you were with Katara you were happy, and smiling, well something you smiled, but that not the point the point is you made Katara happy, and I want to see my baby sister smile again." Sokka said to his friend.

"I want to see her smile to aging to, but what if she doesn't want me back, sing the song to her." Sokka said.

"Are you sure your cool with it." Zuko asked

"If it makes Katara happy then yes."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks Sokka."

"See-ya Zuko." Sokka said walking out of Zuko house.

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you liked this chapter I know I did.**

**Review Please**


	30. Chapter 29 Winning Her Back

**It's the chapter you've been waiting for!  
**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

_Yeah I think Katara makes you just as happy as you make her."_

"_What?"_

"_When I walked in here today you were like your old self."_

"_What do you mean."_

"_I mean, you weren't in a good mood, But when you were with Katara you were happy, and smiling, well something you smiled, but that not the point the point is you made Katara happy, and I want to see my baby sister smile again." Sokka said to his friend._

"_I want to see her smile to aging to, but what if she doesn't want me back, sing the song to her." Sokka said._

"_Are you sure your cool with it." Zuko asked_

"_If it makes Katara happy then yes."_

_Zuko smiled. "Thanks Sokka."_

"_See-ya Zuko." Sokka said walking out of Zuko house._

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 29 Winning Her Back

* * *

**

The group were all in Sokka, and Katara basement.

"Katara you look good today." Sokka said looking his sister over.

Katara sighed. "Let just get this over with." Katara said walking over to the microphone avoiding Zuko gaze on her.

Zuko looked at Katara. "Hey Suki." Zuko said.

"Yeah Zuko."

"Come over here."

Suki walked over to Zuko. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah what is it."

"You can sing right."

"Yeah why?"

"Well I need you to sing this with me."

"Why don't you ask Katara?"

"Because this song is for Katara, I don't want her to sing a song that's for her." Zuko said.

"Okay Zuko I'll sing it."

"Thank you Suki." Zuko said taking her into a hug.

"Okay Sparky." Suki said.

Zuko began to laugh.

"Come on guys lets get this over I want to go back to my room." Katara said.

Zuko sighed. "Okay Tara."

"Thanks Zuko."

The band began to play.

Haru began to play, Katara began to sing.

* * *

_There a good kind of pain_

_And insane kinda sane _(_when I'm around you_)

(_when I'm around you_)

_There a chill in the heat_

_Feel the sky at my feet cuz I adore you_

_I cant ignore you_

Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph began play.

_I'm not ill I don't need to_

_Take a pill to fix what you do_

_Cure can't come through_

_Cuz baby all I do is suffer from_

_The symptoms of you_

Zuko looked at Katara and then looked away.

_There is a left kinda right_

_There is a blind kinda sight_

_Looking at you _(_Looking at you_)

_There is no light in the moon and its winter in June_

_When I'm without you _

(_When I'm without you_)

Katara looked Zuko as sing.

_I'm not ill I don't need to_

_Take a pill to fix what you do_

_Cure can't come through_

_Cuz baby all I do is suffer from_

_The symptoms of you_

_And it trips me off my feet_

_I think I'm falling in too deep_

_Do you feel it too_

_I'm not ill I don't need to_

_Take a pill to fix what you do_

_Cure can't come through_

_Cuz baby all I do is suffer from_

_The symptoms of you_

_I'm not ill I don't need to_

_Take a pill to fix what you do_

_Cure can't come through_

_Cuz baby all I do is suffer from_

_The symptoms of you_

Katara felt a tear fall down her cheek, and she wiped it away from her eye as fast as she could so no one could see her.

* * *

"You were great Katara." Zuko said.

Katara didn't look at Zuko. "Thanks." She said still not looking in his direction.

"What other new song did you write Kat?" Toph asked ready to play.

"Here you go." Katara said.

"You still need me to play the base?" Suki asked.

"Yeah." Katara answer.

"Okay cool."

"You still need me?" Haru asked.

"Yup." Katara answer him.

"Cool." Haru said.

Haru began to play followed by Katara singing, then Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Aang, and Toph.

Zuko watched Katara sing as he played.

* * *

_Turn my back to the door_

_Feel so much better now_

_Don't even try anymore_

_Nothing left to lose_

_There's a voice that's in the air_

_Saying don't look back nowhere_

_There's a voice that's always there_

_And I'll never be_

_Quite the same as I was before_

_This part of you still remains_

_Though it's out of focus_

_You're just somewhere that I've been_

_And I won't go back again_

_You're just somewhere that I've been_

_I'm breathing in, breathing out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_I living life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothing left to figure out, but_

_I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The ghost of you_

_And I'll never be like I was_

_The day I met you_

_Too naive, yes I was_

_Boy that's why I let you win_

_Wear your memory like a stain_

_Can't erase or numb the pain_

_Here to stay with me forever_

_I'm breathing in, breathing out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_I living life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothing left to figure out, but_

_I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The ghost of you_

Katara looked at Zuko as she sung a tear ran down her cheek.

_One of these days_

_I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming_

_One of these days_

_I'll pray that I'll be over, over, over you_

_One of these days_

_I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused_

_But for now there's a reason that_

_You're still here in my heart_

Zuko smiled knowing she still cared for him.

_I'm breathing in, breathing out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_I'm living life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothing left to for me to doubt, but_

_I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The ghost of you_

_Breathing in, breathing out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_I'm living life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothing left to for me to doubt, but_

_I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The ghost of you_

_Breathing in, breathing out_

_Like I have the right to_

_No more words in my mouth_

_Nothing left to figure out, but_

_I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The ghost of you

* * *

_

"Katara I loved it." Suki said. "Do you have another song."

"Yeah I thing your going to like this one." Katara told her friend.

"Katara?" Zuko said.

"Yes Zuko."

"Can I talk to you."

"No."

Zuko sighed. "Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there nothing to talk about." Katara said looking away from Zuko.

"Sokka didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I lov… Nothing never mind you'll find out later."

"Whatever."

Suki shot Katara a look. "It's nothing Suki."

"Okay." Suki said.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Sweetness why are you giving Sparky the clod shoulder."

"I didn't know I was." Katara said.

"Lets Just do the song." Haru said, and Began to play aging.

The rest of the gang joined in.

* * *

_Ohhh_

_Here am I, feels like the walls are closing in_

_Once again, it's time to face it, and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me somehow_

_I've lost my way_

Katara Looked at Zuko as she sung she saw him look at her with sad eyes.

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never ment to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Ohh noo.._

_So I'll take a stand even though it's complicated_

_If I can I wanna change the way I made it_

_I gotta do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me somehow_

_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never ment to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

Zuko looked at Katara, who looked at Sokka, who looked at Suki.

_I'm gonna find the strength to be the_

_One that holds it all together_

_Show you that I'm sorry but I_

_Know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never ment to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late…_

_I never ment to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Maybe it's not too late _

_Hmmm Ohhhh_

Katara began to cry.

* * *

Katara ran out of her basement with tears in her eyes.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted trying to run after her, but was stopped by Suki.

Zuko looked at Suki. "No let me talk to her." Suki said.

Zuko shook his head. "Okay."

Suki walked out of the room followed by Toph.

* * *

"Hey Kat." Toph said.

Katara wiped her face. "Hi Toph, hi Suki."

"Katara what's wrong?" Suki asked.

"Nothing just singing that song in front of Zuko."

"What about it?" Toph asked.

"That song was about us Toph."

"Oh.

Suki shook her head. "What?" Katara asked.

"Nothing Zuko going to sing a song for you."

Katara eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, but your not supposed to know so when Zuko asked you to sit down with this rest of the group beside me just do it okay."

Katara shook her head. "Okay." She said getting up off the ground.

* * *

"Katara." Zuko said.

"Yes Zuko."

"Can you sit out this round, I've already asked the rest of the group."

"Sure thing Zuko."

Zuko picked up his acoustic guitar. "Suki." Zuko said handing her a mic.

Suki took the mic.

Zuko then began to play his guitar.

* * *

**Anything in Bold that what Suki sings anything not is Zuko, and anything that not in bold or Italic is Zuko, and Suki.**

Zuko began to sing as he played his guitar.

_I never thought I would, did it_

_Never thought I could_

_I did it like that, did it like this_

_Did it like everybody knows_

_That we got something real, Shawty_

_I know what I feel_

_Shout it like that_

_Shout it like this_

_Listen up, everybody knows_

_But you, _(_**Ahh**_) _so here it goes _(_**Ahh**_)

_Cause I never really noticed_

_Took awhile for me to see _(**Ooo**)

_Playing back the moments _

_Now I'm starting to believe _(**Ohh**)

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_Listen_

_Every time you smile for me_

_Takes me awhile to bring myself back _(_**No ohh**_)

_Cause your all that _

_And I just _had to let you know

_That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you_

_I can't be too loud _cause I don't care

I let 'em all stare

_I just want _everyone to know

_The truth, _(_**Ahhh**_) it's only you (_**Ahhh**_)

_I never really noticed_

_Took awhile for me see _(_**Took awhile for me to see**_)

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe _(_**Starting to believe**_)

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

Zuko stopped sing. "Come on Sparky finish it. Toph said.

Zuko looked Katara in her eyes, and began to rap.

(Rapping) _You showed up and you looked so classy_

_Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting_

_You were real from the start of it all_

_Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all_

_Stars shine but your light is the brightest_

_Love flies but your love is the highest_

_You're so sweet that it drives me crazy_

_A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby _(**Ohh**)

Katara started to smile a small blush staining her face.

(Singing) _I never really noticed_

_Took awhile for me to see _(_**Took awhile for me to see**_)

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe _(_**Starting to believe**_)

_That you could be at the show and know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I _know where we are and I know who I am (_**No, Oh**_)

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, _ohhh

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_That you could be at the show and know everyone _

_But it's you _who makes me sing

_And I know where we are and I know who I am_

Baby, I'm your biggest fan

* * *

Zuko looked at Katara, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Katara?" Sokka said.

Katara looked at Sokka. "Yes Sokka."

"I think Zuko wants to ask you something." Sokka paused. "Right Zuko."

"Yeah but not in front of everyone." Zuko said.

Katara looked at Zuko. "What is it Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Could you guys like leave." Zuko told the gang.

Katara got up. "No Katara not you." Zuko said quickly grabbing her hand.

Katara looked at Zuko, and took her hand away from him and sat back down.

Suki. Sokka, Aang, Haru, and Toph, all left the room.

"So what is it Zuko." Katara asked looking meting Zuko gaze.

Zuko took in a breath. "Katara I'm sorry about everything that happen all I'm saying is, Katara I miss you, and I want you back, Katara I guess what I'm saying is that I'm your biggest fan Katara, and that I love, and miss you." Zuko said looking at Katara.

Katara didn't answer him. "Katara?" Zuko said.

"Yes,"

"What do you say?"

"Yes, but don't every break up with me aging." Katara said hugging him.

"No never aging." Zuko said hugging her back. "I couldn't take it, being without you," Zuko said holding her close.

"Nether could I." Katara said.

The two stayed in that position for a couple of more moments before breaking the hug.

Katara smiled looking at Zuko. "I've missed you." Katara said a tear falling down her cheek.

"I've missed you too."

"When you broke up with me I thought I was going to die."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, no I'm In love with you." Katara said.

Zuko smiled. "I'm in love with you." Zuko said taking her into a kiss.

Katara kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck.

* * *

**AN/ Zuko and Katara are back together I hope you are happy?**

**See it wasn't that many chapters was it?**

**Now I think It's time for some**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS! **

**FlareonRocks, Lafalot22, Ruby of Raven, Avatarfreak22, Aipom4, TBei15, zutara4evr, AngelWingsLuv.**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Songs:**

**Symptoms of You/ by/ Lindsay Lohan**

**Ghost of You/ by/ Selena Gomez & The Scene**

**It's Not Too Late/ by/ Demi Lovato **

**Your Biggest Fan/ by/ Nick Jonas**

**Review please**

**Bye**


	31. Chapter 30 Loving the Music

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

_"Yes, but don't every break up with me aging." Katara said hugging him._

_"No never aging." Zuko said hugging her back. "I couldn't take it, being without you," Zuko said holding her close._

_"Nether could I." Katara said._

_The two stayed in that position for a couple of more moments before breaking the hug._

_Katara smiled looking at Zuko. "I've missed you." Katara said a tear falling down her cheek._

_"I've missed you too."_

_"When you broke up with me I thought I was going to die."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you, no I'm In love with you." Katara said._

_Zuko smiled. "I'm in love with you." Zuko said taking her into a kiss._

_Katara kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck._

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 30 Loving the Music.

* * *

**

Katara sat in the basement alone she was working on some new songs for the band, but she was really trying to get her mother off her mind.

"_Come on Kat." _Katara said to herself wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Katara began to play the guitar, as she wrote down the words that came to her head.

Katara looked at the words she had, and the music she soon started to put it together,

Katara began to sing.

* * *

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things. _

_So, now you have to let your baby fly. _

_You've given me everything that I will need. _

_To make it through this crazy thing called life._

_ And I know you watched me grow up, and only want what's best for me. _

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers. _

_And he Is good, so good. _

_He treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good._

_ He makes promises he keeps._

_ No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me._

_ Giving me away is not goodbye. _

_As you watch me walk down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

_ Cause, he is good, so good. _

_And, he treats your little girl, like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_And when I watch my baby grow up, _

_I'll only want what's best for her. _

_And I hope she'll find, the answer to my prayers. _

_And that she'll say... _

_He is good, so good. _

_And he treats your little girl, like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps._

_ No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me._

_ Don't you worry about me. _

_Mama, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me.

* * *

_

Sokka stood by the basement door listing to his sister singing, Sokka was about to know on the door when he heard Katara crying.

Sokka sighed. "Mom." Sokka said as he open the door.

Katara wiped her eyes as she turned around to see her brother. "Yeah." Katara said.

"You know she love you."

"I know but what if she thinks I love Zuko more then her?" Katara asked her brother.

"I don't think mom would ever think that." Sokka said.

"But what if she dose?"

"Katara what did mom always say when she worked on her music?"

"I'm just Loving the Music why?"

"Because your just loving your boyfriend to her."

"Why did she have to go Sokka?" Katara said hugging her brother.

Sokka sighed as he hugged her back. "I ask that everyday." Sokka said. "What are you working on?" Sokka asked trying to change the subject off there mother.

"Just these songs." Katara said pointing to the songs.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure could you play them off the guitar for me?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Sokka said taking the guitar out of his sister hand.

Sokka began to play for Katara, as she began to sing in a jazzy type voice.

* * *

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other undercover_

_Tellin' you what to say _(_say_)

_You think I'm stupid_

_But the truth is_

_That it's cupid, baby_

_Lovin' you has made me this way_

_So before you point your finger_

_Get your hands off of my trigger_

_Oh yeah_

_You need to know this situation's getting old_

_And now the more you talk_

_The less I can take, oh_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I waited here for you_

_Like a kid waiting after school_

_So tell me how come you never showed _(_showed_)_?_

_I gave you everything_

_And never asked for anything_

_And look at me_

_I'm all alone _(_alone_)

_So, before you start defendin'_

_Baby, stop all your pretendin'_

_I know you know I know_

_So what's the point in being slow_

_Let's get the show on the road today_

_Hey_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I wanna love_

_I want a fire_

_To feel the burn_

_My desires_

_I wanna man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?'_

_Cause if you don't then just leave_

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why are you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_If you don't have the answer_

_Walk away_

_Just walk _(_walk_)_ away_

(_Just walk away_)

_Then just leave_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away

* * *

_

"That was awesome Kat." Sokka told his sister.

"Really thanks." Katara said.

"What's this one?"

"Which one?"

"This one the one that had the words Rock God on it?" Sokka said.

"Oh that one that nothing?"

"Can I hear it?"

"No I really have been working on this one."

"Come on I want to here Rock God." Sokka said.

"Maybe another day." Katara told her older brother. "Can you play this for me?" Katara asked.

"Sure I can." Sokka said, and began to play for his sister.

"Wait stop."

Sokka stopped playing. "What?"

"Is Toph still here?"

"Yeah she said she doesn't want to go home so she sitting down stairs."

"Cool thanks." Katara said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and calling Toph.

"Hello." Toph said answering her phone.

"Toph can you come to my basement."

Toph got off the blue loveseat she was on. "Sure thing."

Toph walked into the basement to find Katara standing there.

Toph hung up her phone. "Hey Sweetness what do you need?" Toph asked.

"I need you to play the drums." Katara said.

"Sure I got nothing to do." Toph said walking over to the drums and began playing the followed by, Sokka, and then Katara.

* * *

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this…_

_Ohoh ohoh ohoh_

_Oooh...

* * *

_

Toph walked over to the desk were Katara was writing new songs at. "Katara what's this?"

"What's what?" Katara asked.

"This Rock God." Toph said.

"That's nothing." Katara said.

"Can we play it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not finishes."

"Come on lets hear it."

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter **

**I might not be updating **

**I feel like I need to keep you waiting because I update so quickly **

**I'm going to work on a new story.**

**Songs**

**Mamma Song by Carrie Underwood**

**Walk away/ by Kelly Clarkson**

**CrushCrushCrush by Paramore **

**Like always review please **

**Bye love yall**


	32. Chapter 31 The Date has Been Changed

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we Zutara fans would have won, and Zuko, and Katara would have been**

_Toph walked over to the desk were Katara was writing new songs at. "Katara what's this?"_

"_What's what?" Katara asked._

"_This Rock God." Toph said._

"_That's nothing." Katara said._

"_Can we play it."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's not finishes."_

"_Come on lets hear it."_

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 31 The Date has Been Changed.

* * *

**

Katara, and Zuko sat on the blue couch at her house, Zuko was asking Katara a bunch of random questions.

"Hey Katara." Zuko said.

"Yeah."

"What's two times two?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko you know what two times two is" Katara said.

"But do you know what it is?"

Katara shook her head. "I think you have had enough, Zuko." Katara said laughing at her boyfriend.

"Enough of what?" Zuko asked kissing her head.

"Enough soda." Katara said taking the glass out of his hand.

"Why?"

"Because your hyper." Katara said.

"So.."

"So.. Your acting like you, and Sokka did last year, on Halloween." Katara said.

"So we had to much candy, big deal."

"We ran out of candy before any of the kids on my block could get a piece." Katara said.

"So they were just going to be hyper anyways."

"No you, and Sokka were hyper enough for them." Katara said laying her head on his shoulder.

Zuko looked down at Katara, and tilted her head up placing a kiss on her lips.

Katara kissed him back, her lips becoming a smile, as they kissed.

Zuko broke the kiss, and laid his head on top of hers. "I love you." He said.

"I love you two." Katara said pecking his lips.

* * *

Sokka was on his queen size bed, with his blue laptop on his lap, he was checking his emails when he had refreshed the page a new email had popped up that was titled _The Battle of the Bands Competition_.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, and clicked on the email.

Sokka began to read the new email.

* * *

Sokka Email:

_Date; Friday July 1__st__ 2011_

_From; The Battle of the Bands Competition_

_To SokkaIsASexyBeast  
_

_The Battle of the Bands Competition._

_Dear Sokka James Winter_

_We are informing you on your partake in The Battle of the Bands Competition. We are sending an email to everyone one partaking in The Battle of the Bands, we are informing you that the date for The Battle of the Bands has been changed from Friday July 22__nd__ 2011 To Wednesday July 6__th__ 2011. We are sorry for the misunderstanding, things will be explain on the 6__th__ at the competition._

_Good luck to you, and your band members.

* * *

_

Sokka eyes widen he set his laptop on his bed, and jumped off his bed running down the stairs.

Sokka rolled his eyes when he saw Zuko, and Katara kissing. "Zuko, Katara." Sokka said.

The two broke apart. "What is it Sokka?" Katara asked.

"The Battle of the Bands has been moved up." Sokka said.

"What. To when?" Zuko asked.

"To the 6th." Sokka said.

"That's next Wednesday." Katara said.

"Sokka when did you get the email?" Zuko asked.

"I know." Sokka said. "Today Zuko, did either of you get one."

"I don't know I haven't cheeked my emails today." Katara said.

"Same I don't know I haven't cheeked them." Zuko said.

"Let me call Toph, and Suki, Sokka why don't you call Aang, and Zuko can you call Haru." Katara said.

"Sure but why?" Sokka asked.

"To see if they got the emails." Katara said walking out of the living room, and into the kitchen.

* * *

Katara pulled out her light blue Droid, and called Suki.

"_Hello." _a voice said from the other line.

"_Suki?"_

"_Katara." _

"_Yeah, did you get and email from The Battle of the Bands Competition?" _Katara asked her friend.

"_I don't know. Why did you?"_

"_I don't know but Sokka did." _Katara said.

"_Well here let me cheek." _Suki said.

Katara sat on top of the kitchen counter waiting for Suki to pick back up her phone.

"_Katara?" _Suki said.

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you know that it has been.." _Suki was cut off.

"_Changed to the 6__th__ I know." _Katara said.

"_But that's next Wednesdays though." _Suki said.

"_I know."_

"_But what are we going to do?"_

"_I guess practice." _Katara told her friend.

"_Hey Kat I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Kay bye Suki." _Katara said hanging up her phone.

* * *

"_Aang?" _Sokka said on his phone.

"_Yeah."_

"_It's Sokka."_

"_I know this Sokka I have your number."_

"_I'm just making sure you know who it is." _Sokka said.

"_So what's up." _

"_Did you get a email on The Battle of the Bands?"_

"_Let me cheek." _Aang said.

"_Sokka." _Aang said.

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you know that it has been changed to the 6__th__."_

"_Yeah I know I was calling to see if you knew."_

"_Well I do now, so what are we going to do?"_

"_I guess were going to be practicing." _

"_That going to be a lot of practicing." Aang said._

"_I know but do you want to win."_

"_Hell yeah."_

"_Then we'll have to practice."_

"_So when are we going to practice, tomorrow that's what Katara has probably told Suki, and Toph." _

"_Speaking of Toph I haven't called her back."_

"_You better do that."_

_Yeah I guess your right I don't need her mad at me." _Aang said hanging up his phone.

* * *

Zuko stood leaning against the wall as he talked to Haru on the phone.

"_So you got the email?" _Zuko asked.

"_Yeah."_

"_So you know the date has been changed?"_

"_No I didn't know that." _Haru said.

"_You mean you got the email but you haven't read it."_

"_Yup that's right."_

Zuko chuckled. _"Well the date has been changed to the 6__th_." Zuko told his friend.

"_That's next Wednesday though."_

"_Yeah."_

"_So I'm going to need to be at Sokka, and Katara tomorrow."_

"_Yeah." _Zuko said.

"_Great practice." _Haru said in a sarcastic tone.

Zuko Laughed_. "I'll see you tomorrow man."_

"_Yeah seeya." _Haru said and Hung up his phone.

* * *

"_Hey Sweetness." _Toph said on the other line.

"_Toph did you get an email on The Battle of the Bands."_

"_Don't know SugarQueen."_

"_Well the.." Katara was stopped._

"_Don't tell me were you about to say the date has been changed to the 6__th__?" _Toph asked.

"_How did you know that?" Katara asked._

"_Because I know everything."_

"_Really."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then what's my middle name." _Katara said.

"_I don't know."_

"_See then you don't know everything."_

"_I don't know that because you never told me so um ha I do know everything."_

Katara laughed. _"Okay Toph you know everything."_

"_Yes I do, so I guess were having practice tomorrow?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Cool, I'll bring me drumstick."_

"_Toph don't you mean my."_

"_What are you the grammar polices, I want to say me." Toph said._

"_Yes I am the grammar police."_

"_Well you have just been fired."_

"_Oh no, now how will Sokka eat all the food out of the frigid?" _Katara said making her tone shocked.

"_I guess Snozzle is going to starve." _Toph said with an evil laugh.

Katara rolled her eyes.

"_Don't you roll your eyes at me."_

"_What the. How did you know that?"_

"_I told you I know all." _Toph said.

Katara laughed. _"Well hey I gotta go."_

"_Bye." Toph said, and hung the phone up.

* * *

_

Zuko walked into the kitchen to see Katara on the phone. _"She so beautiful." _Zuko said to himself as he looked at her sitting on to of the cabinet swinging her legs back, and forth, Zuko smiled, and watched her get off the cabinet putting her phone in her pocket.

Zuko walked up to Katara, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Katara." He whisper In her ear.

"Hi babe." Katara said.

Zuko kissed her cheek, what-ch doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Katara said giggling.

Zuko turned Katara around, and kissed her lips.

Katara kissed him, back giggling in-between kisses.

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you liked this chapter**

**Review please**

**Peace.**


	33. Chapter 32 New Songs, A Sad Aang

**Sorry I haven't update as fast as I usually do, I have been grounded**

**(Zuko) Why have you been grounded?**

**(Me holding my head down in shame) Because I don't do my homework and I don't listen to my chemistry teacher.**

**(Katara) Well start listening.**

**(Zuko) Yeah and start doing your homework.**

**(Me growling) Fine!**

**I also haven't updated because I've been playing this fun game called Wizard 101.**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar, or we ****Zutara fans would have won****, and ****Zuko, and Katara would have been**

_Zuko walked into the kitchen to see Katara on the phone. "She so beautiful." Zuko said to himself as he looked at her sitting on to of the cabinet swinging her legs back, and forth, Zuko smiled, and watched her get off the cabinet putting her phone in her pocket._

_Zuko walked up to Katara, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Katara." He whisper In her ear._

"_Hi babe." Katara said._

_Zuko kissed her cheek, what-ch doing?" He asked._

"_Nothing." Katara said giggling._

_Zuko turned Katara around, and kissed her lips._

_Katara kissed him, back giggling in-between kisses._

**Loving the Music.**

**Chapter 32 New Songs, A Sad Aang, and A Group Argue

* * *

**

Katara and Zuko, sat in the basement with the rest of there friends.

They all sat talking for awhile when Haru said something to Katara.

"Katara lets here those new songs, Sokka told me, Aang, and Zuko about." Haru said.

"Yeah I want to here the new songs you been writing." Zuko said holding Katara in his lap.

"Okay." Katara said. "Suki I need you on the base, and Haru you on keyboard." Katara turned her head to the side so she was looking at Zuko. "Babe I need you on the guitar."

"Okay." Zuko, Suki, and Haru said together.

Everyone walked over to there interments and began to play.

* * *

**Anything in Bold with Italic is Suki and Toph anything just in Italic Is Katara, and anything just in bold is, Suki, Toph, and, Katara.**

_I can tell by the way you feel_

_Something ain't going your way_

_Jeans too tight and your hair ain't right_

_We all get some of those days_

_Oh whoa oh, throw that mirror away _(_**One more time**_)

_Oh whoa oh, you know it's gonna be okay_

**Take it down, shake it out**

**On the floor, you'll get over it**

**Let it drop, make it stop**, _oh whoa oh_

**When you feel like nothing**

**Everybody's something**

**You and your friend**

**Everybody jumping**

**Look at us now**

**Everybody shout out**

_Oh whoa oh_**,** _**in the spotlight**_

**No matter what you're outside**

**Get it what you're inside**

**Open your eyes**

**You deserve the spotlight**

**Don't be from them**

**Everybody's something Oh whoa oh**

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_I got enough of, oh, my face_

_Wish I could press "Delete"_

_We all got something we don't like_

_Even Angelina Jolie_

_Oh whoa oh, throw that mirror away _(_**One more time**_)

_Oh whoa oh, don't be going M.I.A._

**Take it down, shake it out**

**On the floor, you'll get over it**

**Let it drop, make it stop**_, oh whoa oh_

**When you feel like nothing**

**Everybody's something**

**You and your friend**

**Everybody jumping**

**Look at us now**

**Everybody shout out**

_Oh whoa oh_**,** _**in the spotlight**_

**No matter what you're outside**

**Get it what you're inside**

**Open your eyes**

**You deserve the spotlight**

**Don't be from them**

**Everybody's something oh whoa oh**

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_I can tell by the way you talk the talk_

_That something ain't going your way, _(_**Way**_)

_Cause your jeans too tight and your hair ain't right_

_Well, we all get some of those days, _(_**Days**_)

_Just take another deep breath, try to hit your reset_

_You know that I can relate, _(_**Can't wait**_)

_Throw your hands in the air now, let me hear you shout_

_It will get out of my way _(_**My way**_)

_Take it down, shake it out_

_On the floor, you'll get over it_

_Let it drop, make it stop, __**oh whoa oh**_

Everyone stopped playing for a second, before picking back up.

_**When you feel like nothing**_

_**Everybody's something **_(_Everybody's something_)

_**You and your friend**_

_**Everybody jumping **_(_Everybody jumping_)

_**Look at us now**_

**Everybody shout out**

_Oh whoa oh_, _**in the spotlight**_

_**No matter what you're outside**_

_**Get it what you're inside**_, (_Inside_)

_**Open your eyes **_(_Come on_)

_**You deserve the spotlight**_

_**Don't be from them**_

_**Everybody's something **__Oh whoa oh_

_**When you feel like nothing**_

_**Everybody's something **_(_Everybody's something_)

_**You and your friend**_

_**Everybody jumping **_(Oh _everybody jumping_)

_**Look at us now**_

_**Everybody shout out**_

_Oh whoa oh,__** in the spotlight**_

(_Whoaaa_) _**No matter what you're outside**_ (_Yeahhhh_)

_**Get it what you're inside**_

_**Open your eyes **_(_Open your eyes_)

_**You deserve the spotlight**_

_**Don't be from them**_

_**Everybody's something **_**Oh whoa oh**

_Oh whoa oh, __**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh, __**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh, __**in the spotlight**_

_Oh whoa oh, __**in the spotlight

* * *

**_

"That was okay, but what else you got Kat?" Sokka asked his sister.

"What makes you think I wrote more then that song."

"Because I saw all the one's me, you, and, Toph didn't play two days ago."

"Fine, Haru I still need you on the keyboard."

"Kay." Haru said.

Toph looked at the notes that Katara showed everyone. "Sweetness." Toph said looking in Katara direction.

"Yeah." Katara said looking at her friend.

"Me and Aang don't really get to play that loud." Toph said a frown on her small pretty face.

"I'm sorry Toph, I promise I will write a song just for you, so you can play really loud."

"Like when you wrote Decode?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Can we just play now?" Aang finally spoke for the first time that day.

"Oh sure." Katara said grabbing her mic from the stand.

"No wait." Suki said putting down Haru base guitar.

"What now?" Aang asked in a very irritated tone.

"You've been really quite today, is something wrong?" Suki asked her friend.

"No noting wrong I'm just fine." Aang lied.

"Twinkletoes, stop lying." Toph said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really can we just play." He said.

"Aang it's not healthy to keep things bottle up inside." Suki told her friend.

"It's nothing Suki!" Aang yelled.

Zuko eyes widen. "Oh my God the peacemaker just yelled."

"Shut up Zuko!" Aang shouted standing up from his drum set as he glared at Zuko.

"I don't have to." Zuko said returning his glared.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Nothing wrong Katara!" Aang yelled once more.

"Don't you yell at her!" Zuko shouted.

"Shut up Zuko!" Aang yelled.

Aang and Zuko began argue over who needs to shut up and who didn't.

Haru watched his two friends argue back and fort with one another, as he watched Katara try to keep Zuko from punching Aang in the face, or Aang punching Zuko in the face, Haru pinch the bridge of his nose because of the headache he was getting.

"Aang, Zuko, shut the hell up right now, you two are giving me the biggest headache I have ever had in my whole entire freaking life, now shut the hell up!" Haru yelled making them quite. "Thank you. Now Aang what's wrong, and don't you fucking say nothing." Haru said stopping Aang before he could yell what he had been yelling to everyone.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Aang said. "I'm sorry I blow up on you Zuko."

"It's cool." Zuko said.

"Now Aang why don't you want to talk about it?" Haru asked.

"Because it's my uncle Gyatso." Aang said looking at the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Is he not doing any better?" Toph asked.

"No he's not." Aang said. "But I just want to play it will take him off my mind."

"Okay Aang we'll play." Katara said.

Thanks Katara." Aang said as he listen to Haru as he began the song.

* * *

**Anything in Bold with Italic is Suki and Toph anything just in Italic Is Katara, and anything that just in bold is, Suki, Toph, and, Katara.**

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…._

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you…_

Katara looked at Zuko as she sung this part. _All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…._

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

_I was enchanted to meet you…._

_The lingering question kept me up_

_Two AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

**And now I'm pacing back and forth**

**Wishing you were at my door**

_I'd open up and you would say_

"_Hey." it was enchanting to meet you…._

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you…._

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew….**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

_I was enchanted to meet you…._

Katara looked at Zuko as she waited to sing aging a small smile appearing on her face as she watched him play the guitar, his golden orbs flashed to her ocean blue ones, as they locked gazes.

They soon broke the gaze as Katara began to sing once again.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts _**will echo your name**

_Until I see you again_

**These are the words I held back**

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you….._

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering **_if you knew….._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go _(_**Please**_ _**don't be in love with someone else**_)

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone _(_**Please don't have someone waiting on you**_)

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you

* * *

**

Katara looked over at Zuko who smiled at her his famous smile, that she love to look at.

"Katara." Sokka said.

Katara said nothing she just looked at Zuko smile.

"Katara." Sokka said once again.

Still Katara said nothing.

Toph became annoyed at Sokka saying Katara name over and over aging and her not replying.

"Katara!" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs.

Katara looked away from Zuko whose smile had now disappeared. "What." Katara said.

"Stop staring at Zuko, and answer your brother." Katara face was stained red, when Toph was done speaking.

"I was not staring at him." Katara said.

"Sure you weren't." Toph smirked her devilishly smirked.

Katara glared at Toph. "What did you need Sokka?" Katara asked.

"What song is up next?" He asked.

"One I wrote." Katara said looking at her brother. "Haru could you play the base with Suki?"

"I would but Suki has my base."

Zuko sighed. "Come with me Haru." Zuko said walking out the room.

"Why." Haru shouted after him, walking out the room.

* * *

Zuko stood by the front door as he waited for Haru who came running down the stairs.

Zuko turned around and headed out the door to his car opening the trunk.

Haru walked outside to see Zuko holding a long box in his hands.

"What's that." Haru asked walking over to him.

"It's for you." Zuko replied coolly.

"Why for me?" Haru asked confused.

"It's for your birthday." Zuko said shoving his hands in his pockets, and leaning against his car.

"But my birthday not for another three weeks."

"I know but I got it two days ago so I thought I'd just give it to you." He said. "Come lets go back in." He said walking back inside.

"Kay." Haru said following Zuko back inside without opening the box.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Songs:**

**Spotlight/ by Selena Gomez & the Scene**

**Enchanted/ by Taylor Swift**

**Sorry I haven't updated.**

**Well review please.**


	34. Chapter 33 Haru Gift

**Here you go chapter 33 I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing if I did then Zutara would have happen.**

_Zuko stood by the front door as he waited for Haru who came running down the stairs._

_Zuko turned around and headed out the door to his car opening the trunk._

_Haru walked outside to see Zuko holding a long box in his hands._

"_What's that." Haru asked walking over to him._

"_It's for you." Zuko replied coolly._

"_Why for me?" Haru asked confused._

"_It's for your birthday." Zuko said shoving his hands in his pockets, and leaning against his car._

"_But my birthday not for another three weeks." _

"_I know but I got it two days ago so I thought I'd just give it to you." He said. "Come lets go back in." He said walking back inside._

"_Kay." Haru said following Zuko back inside without opening the box._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 33 Haru Gift

* * *

**

When Zuko, and Haru enter the recording studio, everyone gather around Haru and the long box that was in his hand.

Zuko walked away from the rest of the group, and began leaning against a wall, shoving his hands in his pants pocket as Haru open the gift he had gave him.

Haru open the long box to find a expensive lime green base guitar, inside the box, his mouth dropped as he turn to Zuko to look at his friend, who stood leaning against the wall with his hands in his black American Eagle jeans pockets.

"Thanks Zuko." Haru said his eyes on the base in his hands.

"You don't have to thank me, I remember how you were looking at it when we had gone shopping, I remember you couldn't afford it, so I got it for you." Zuko said, "So happy early birthday."

"But this guitar wasn't cheep though." Haru said.

"So I knew how much you wanted it, beside it was for your birthday."

"Yeah but my birthday isn't until…"

"Three weeks. I know." Zuko said cutting Haru off.

"Yeah."

"Well now that there are two base guitars we can play that song now." Suki said.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed.

"Okay." Haru said.

Zuko, Sokka, Haru, and Suki, started followed by Aang, and Toph.

* * *

**Anything in bold and italic, is Suki and Toph, anything just in italic is Katara, and anything just in bold, is Katara, Suki, and Toph.**

_You say that I'm messing with your head…._

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_All because I was making out with your friend…_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong…._

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_I can't stop because I'm having too much fun…._

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging, "Please _

_Stay with me….."_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy….._

_**All my life I've been good,**_

_**But now...**_

_Whoa….._

_I'm thinking, "what the hell?"_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_And I….. don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You_ _can_'_t_ _save me_

_Baby, baby_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now...**_

_Whoa…_

_What the hell? _(_**What the hell?**_)

(Suki) _**What?**_

(Toph) _**What?**_

(Katara) _What?_

**What the hell?**

_So what if I go out on a million dates….._

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_You never call or listen to me anyway…_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day….._

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees _(_**Yeah**_)

_Begging, "Please _(_**Please**_)

_Stay with me…." _(_**La de da**_)

_But honestly I just need to be A little crazy….. _(_**Crazy**_)

_**All my life I've been good,**_

_**But now...**_

_Whoa…._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_And I…. don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You_ _can_'_t_ _save me_

_Baby, baby_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now...**_

_Whoa…._

_What the hell? _(_**What the hell?**_)

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

**Whoa, whoa**

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

_**All my life I've been good,**_

_**But now...**_

_Whoa…._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?" _(_What the hell!_)

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_And I…. don't really care about_ (_Don't Care about…_)

_**All my life I've been good,**_

_**But now...**_

_Whoa…._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_And I… don't really care about_ (_**If you love me**_)

_If you love me _(_**Yeah**_)

_If you hate me _(_**Yeah**_)

_You_ _can_'_t save me_

_Baby, baby_

(_If you love me_)

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now...**_

_Whoa….._

_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la

* * *

_

Suki looked at Katara when they were done with the song, a look that meant

"_What's with you?" _

Katara saw the look that Suki gave her, she then put her hands on her hips, and flashed her a look back that meant _"Nothing, stop looking at me like that."_

Sokka looked back, and forth between Katara, and Suki.

"I will never understand girl." Sokka said.

"Agreed." Aang, Zuko, and Haru said.

Toph began to laugh, followed, by Suki, and Katara, soon the boys joined in with the girls, laughing along with them.

Everyone stopped laughing and began to talk about the song, when Toph said something.

"So Katara who was that song about?" Toph asked looking at Katara, and Zuko.

"No one." Katara blushed.

"Really now one, then what was this about, _You say that I'm messing with your head, Boy, I like messing in your bed, Yeah, I am messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed_?" Toph asked making Katara blush harder.

"There just lyrics I think that's enough practice for today, I'll see yall tomorrow." Katara said, walking out of the basement.

Toph began to laugh, again along with everyone else beside Zuko, who followed her out of the room.

Zuko opened Katara door. "Kat." Zuko said.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

Zuko walked over to her side sitting on the bed beside her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who was the song about?"

* * *

**AN/ Who do you think the song was about.**

**Well sorry I know I've posted this chapter but I didn't like the ending so I redid it, I hope you like it.**

**Song**

**What The Hell/ by/ Avril Lavigne**

**Review please**

**Thanks for reading **


	35. Chapter 34 Sleepover, Family Reunion

**Here you go chapter 34 I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing if I did then Zutara would have happen.**

_"There just lyrics I think that's enough practice for today, I'll see yall tomorrow." Katara said, walking out of the basement._

_Toph began to laugh, again along with everyone else beside Zuko, who followed her out of the room._

_Zuko opened Katara door. "Kat." Zuko said._

_"Hey." She said smiling at him._

_Zuko walked over to her side sitting on the bed beside her. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Who was the song about?"_

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 34 Sleepover, Family Reunion

* * *

**

Katara sat on her bed, as she stared at Zuko, a crimson blush stained on her face, from the question he asked her, she didn't know what to say or how to answer it she just sat there thinking to herself. _"What do I do? What should I say?" _Katara asked herself. _"Do I tell him it was about him, or do I just say it was just a song? But if I say that then I would be lying to him." _Katara was pulled away from her thoughts by Zuko voice.

"Katara." Zuko said looking at his girlfriend.

Katara shook her head. "Huh?"

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked smiling at her.

"You won't laugh?" Katara asked.

"Why would I laugh at you love?"

"Well because of the song."

"What about it?"

"Well.." Katara began but stopped.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But I want to it's just, I don't know how to tell you."

"It's about Jet isn't it." Zuko said his voice becoming cold.

"What, no Zuko never, you're my boyfriend, beside this is a brand new song."

Zuko relax when he heard Katara say this. "Well who is about?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well yeah, but I don't want to make you tell me."

"But I want to tell you."

"Okay."

"The song was about you." Katara said shyly looking away from her boyfriend eyes.

Zuko smirked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Wait but it said, I am messing with your head, when I'm messing with you in bed." Zuko said.

"I just needed it to rhyme."

"Oh." Zuko said shortly.

"Yeah."

"But really the song was about me." Zuko said a smug look on his face.

"Yes."

"I didn't know I was that good."

Katara got off her bed and walked over to him. "You are so conceded." Katara said.

Zuko pulled her close to his body. "But you love it." he said kissing the top of her head.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Zuko smiled at her. "As you wish my love." Zuko said, and with that he pressed his lips to hers.

Katara returned his kiss, a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

That night Katara sat in her bed room with Suki and Toph.

Katara sat on her bed with Suki, while Toph sat in the light blue beanbag chair across from the bed were the two girls were sitting at.

Toph was tapping out a beat with her drum sticks on Katara wooden floor, while Suki played, Katara blue acoustic guitar, while Katara sung.

(Katara) _Into your head, into your mind_

_out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape, you can't escape._

(Katara) _Into your life, into your dreams,_

_Out of the dark, sunlight again._

_You can't explain, you can't explain._

Suki then Started to sing with Katara.

(Katara & Suki) _Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Rushin' through your head,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

(Katara & Suki) _Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try._

Katara then began to sing by herself again.

(Katara) _Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,_

_Lifting your feet right off the ground,_

_You can't believe it's happening now._

(Katara & Suki) _Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Rushin' through your head,_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

(Katara & Suki) _Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how_

_,Know it all before you try._

(Suki) _It takes you to another place,_

_imagine everything you the_

_All colors start to blend,_

_Your system overloads again._

(Katara) _Can You feel it?_

(Katara & Suki) _Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try._

(Katara) _Don't let nobody tell you,_

(Suki) _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Suki) _Don't let nobody tell you,_

(Katara) _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

(Katara & Suki) _Don't let nobody tell you, _

_your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are,_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_Know it all before you try_

(Katara & Suki) _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

* * *

_

-"We are amazing," Toph said proudly. "and we are so going to win The Battle of the Bands."

"Yeah we are." Suki agreed.

Katara said nothing but smiled. "Kat what do you think?" Suki asked.

"Oh yeah were going to win." Katara said her tone not as thrilled as the other two girls.

"Why did you say it like that?" Toph asked.

"Like what?"

"Like you didn't mean it."

"Well we will win the first round for sure." Katara said.

"What about the other two rounds, and the final round in New York?" Suki asked.

"Maybe the second round, I'm not so sure about the third, and only three bands will get to go to the finals in New York." Katara said.

"Katara come on were awesome." Suki said.

"Yeah, and now that there are two base guitars Haru can play one, Suki can play one, and Aang going to play the keyboard." Toph add to Suki.

"I know it's just…" Katara began but stopped.

"It's just what?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm having second thoughts."

"Katara were awesome, we will totally make it to the finals, we may or may not win it, but we will sure make it." Suki said with confident in her voice.

"Your right Suki." Katara said.

"You bet I'm right," Suki said happily. "now lets play some more songs."

"Alright." Katara said, and opened up her song journal. "Lets do this one." Katara said show her friends the notes.

Toph began to tap the beat out on the floor with her drumsticks, as Suki began to play, Katara began to sing.

* * *

**Anything in bold is Suki, and Toph.**

_Preacher man walked into the club and he said_

_He said, hey girl can't you walk and not stray?_

_Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the_

_Rhythm, the beat and the bass_

_Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways _(_**Woo, woo**_)

_Cause I'm so possessed with the music_

_The music he plays_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_**Oh no**__, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

Katara began to think about Zuko after she sung that part, a smile began to form on her face her as she sung the next part.

_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes_

_He said, hey girl can't you live your life right_

_Father things aren't always so black and white_

_Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone_

_And it's not like I'm hurting anyone _(_**Woo, woo**_)

_But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_**Oh no**__, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_**Oh no**__, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

The girls didn't notice Katara door open some, and someone standing outside the door listing to them play.

_No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could_

_Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back_

_And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_**Oh no**__, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_**Preacher man, preacher man**_

_**Preacher man, preacher man**_

(_Forgive me for I don't know what I do_)

_**Preacher man, preacher man**_

(_Preacher man, why don't you understand_)

_**Preacher man, preacher man**_

_**Cause I'm gone  
**_

(_Have you ever felt this way, have you ever, ever never, felt this way_)

_**Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone**_

(_I'm Sorry, Sorry_)

_Oh no, with my rock, rock god

* * *

_

Katara was startle when someone began to clap.

She turned her attention to the door, and a smile formed on her face when she saw who was standing there. "Dad." Katara said running over to him, and giving him a hug.

"Hello sweetheart," He said retuning her hug. "how have you been."

"Great. What are you doing home so early?"

"They sent me back, so I could see you guys."

"Oh…" Katara said looking at the ground. "So you still have to go back to the navy?"

"Yes, but not until next month."

Katara smiled. "But I only have one question?"

"Yes dad."

"Why is Zuko down stairs asking for you, and not Sokka?"

"Well…"

"Please don't tell me you to are dating."

"Well you see what happen was."

"Your brother is okay with this?"

"Well he wasn't at first, but then he saw how much happier I was, and the same for Zuko daddy." Katara said.

"That was a awesome song, now who was that about?"

Katara blushed and didn't answer him.

"I think I know." Suki said.

"Shut up Suki." Katara said.

"Yeah it's Zuko." Toph said.

"He's dead." Katara said throwing her hands in the air.

"Why would I kill him?" Hakoda asked his daughter.

"So your okay with this?" Katara asked a hopeful look in her eye.

"Yes, I'm okay with it, I like Zuko, but if he hurts my little girl, then he's dead."

Katara smiled, and hugged her father once again.

* * *

**AN/ I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Review please**

**Bye.**

**Songs:**

**Rush/by/Aly & Aj**

**Rock God/by/Selena Gomez  
**


	36. Chapter 35 Father and Daughter Bonding

**Sorry I haven't updated in sometime, I've been busy, keeping my Grads up so I didn't fail and lose the computer, I've also been Working on new vids for my Youtube Channel katarawaterbender100, and my other HayleyJessicaCraig. **

**You Should check them out the Links are on my profile**

**Well here you go Chapter 35 for Loving the Music.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing if I did then Zutara would have happen.**

"_That was a awesome song, now who was that about?"_

_Katara blushed and didn't answer him._

"_I think I know." Suki said._

"_Shut up Suki." Katara said._

"_Yeah it's Zuko." Toph said._

"_He's dead." Katara said throwing her hands in the air._

"_Why would I kill him?" Hakoda asked his daughter._

"_So your okay with this?" Katara asked a hopeful look in her eye._

"_Yes, I'm okay with it, I like Zuko, but if he hurts my little girl, then he's dead."_

_Katara smiled, and hugged her father once again._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 35 Father and Daughter Bonding **

* * *

Hakoda sat at the kitchen table with his daughter, he was fiddling with his thumbs as Katara finished what she was saying to him, he was very nerves to ask the question he was wanting to ask his little girl.

"So, sweetheart." Hakoda said to his daughter.

"Yes Daddy." Katara answer.

"Are you being safe?" He asked his daughter, he was still missing with his thumbs as he waited for her to reply.

"What do you mean dad?" Katara asked her father.

"You know."

"No I don't"

"Katara are you being safe."

"Being safe with what?" Katara asked confused.

"With Sex." Hakoda asked his daughter.

"Dad!" Katara shouted.

"Well, I knew Zuko wasn't a virgin, and I didn't know if you two were doing stuff or not."

"Dad please stop, gross, just stop please." Katara said in a discussed tone.

"Well, I just want to know if your having safe sex, I mean I know your grandmother told me your, on the pill, but still things happen…" Hakoda was stopped.

"Dad I'm still a virgin just stop talking about this please." Katara said a grossed out look on her pretty face.

"You mean Zuko hasn't tried anything with you?" Hakoda asked his tone surprised.

Katara nodded her head. "Nothing at all?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes." Katara said shortly.

"So he has tried something."

"No he hasn't tried anything."

"You know I've always liked that Zuko kid, now I like him even more." Hakoda said. "But I have to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"What's wrong with Zuko?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, is he alright?" Katara asked getting a bit worried.

"He's fine, I mean well why hasn't he tried anything with you?"

"He respects me dad," Katara said. "there nothing wrong with him, he just loves me that's all." Katara said a smile on her face.

Hakoda choked on the sip of tea he took. "Love…" *cough* "is a very.." *chough* "Strong word sweetie." Hakoda said still coughing.

"Dad he told me he loved me."

"What were you wearing honey, because I remember Jet saying the same thing and then he tried to rape you."

"I was wearing a blue tank top with black pajama pants, my hair in a messy ponytail, my face red and wet from crying, and I had a blanket wrapped around me." Katara said.

Hakoda looked at his daughter. "Your sure he hasn't tried anything with you?"

"Daddy, Zuko loves me and I love him, why is it so hard for you to believe this?" Katara asked.

"Because when a testosterone teenage boy, tells a girl he loves them he's just wanting to get inside of her." he said looking his daughter in the eyes.

"Daddy, Zuko different. I never felt this way before." Katara said.

"You really love him don't you."

Katara smiled. "I do daddy I really do."

"Then he has my blessing."

"Dad were not getting marry." Katara said.

"Yes but I can see if he asked you, you wouldn't even hesitate on the answer." Hakoda said with a soft chuckle.

Katara smiled. "Yeah I guess your right."

* * *

Katara, Sokka and Hakoda sat at the kitchen table, soda, six boxes of pizza, and two boxes of chocolate cupcakes, were on the table, the small TV in the kitchen was on mute, from what they had been watching, they were all laughing and catching up on things, from when there dad had been in the navy.

Katara smiled as her brother, and father talked. _"Just like the old days." _Katara thought to herself. Katara watched her brothers face as there dad pulled out a long black sword. "Wow dad this is awesome." Sokka said. "Thanks."

"Katara." Her father said. "This is for you." Hakoda said, as he pulled a velvet blue box out of his pocket, and handed it to her.

Katara took the box out of her father hand, inside of the box was a beautiful diamond pendant, it was in the shape of an snowflake.

Katara looked at her father, who looked back at her smiling. "Do you like it sweetie?" Hakoda asked his daughter.

"I love it daddy." Katara said as she took off her yin and yang necklaces, and took the pendant out of the box she then put it on her neck.

"I thought I would get you two something on my way back."

"Tanks dad." Katara and Sokka said.

* * *

**AN **

**I hoped you liked this chapter**

**The link for Katara Pendant will be on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**The Sword Hakoda gave Sokka is the same one Sokka has in the TV show.**

**Well thanks for reading **

**Review please.**


	37. Chapter 36 The Last Practice

**An/ You Guys I'm like really, really Sorry I haven't updated in like forever I've been busy with school, and grades, it's been like forever and a day hehe, well, Thank you 2 all the people that have been patience, and haven't quit reading my story, well enough of me here you go.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing if I did then Zutara would have happen.**

"_Katara." Her father said. "This is for you." Hakoda said, as he pulled a velvet blue box out of his pocket, and handed it to her._

_Katara took the box out of her father hand, inside of the box was a beautiful diamond pendant, it was in the shape of an snowflake._

_Katara looked at her father, who looked back at her smiling. "Do you like it sweetie?" Hakoda asked his daughter._

"_I love it daddy." Katara said as she took off her yin and yang necklaces, and took the pendant out of the box she then put it on her neck._

"_I thought I would get you two something on my way back."_

"_Tanks dad." Katara and Sokka said._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 36 The Last Practice**

* * *

The Gang sat in Katara and Sokka basement, as they practice for the first part, of the battle of the bands, they were talking about what they were going to do for the battle of the bands with two drummers.

The grope sat thinking up ideas, for what they could do, it was complete silences, until Zuko spoke up.

"Aang, Toph, can either one of you play another interments?" Zuko asked the two young teens.

"I can't play anything besides the drums." Toph said.

"I can play the base." Aang said.

"Then why have I been playing it all this time?" Suki asked.

"Because your really good at it," Aang answer her. " and I like playing the drums and I'm better at the drums then the base." Aang added.

"I got it," Katara said. "why don't Sokka and Zuko continue too play acoustic guitar, Suki you can play the electric guitar, that way Aang can play the base." She suggested with a smile.

"That could work." Sokka agreed with his sister.

"Yeah." The rest of the group agreed.

"So were all set right?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answer her back.

"Good lets, get started with our last practice." Katara said clapping her hands together, and walking over to the microphone.

The rest of the group followed her lead and walked over to there own interments.

* * *

**An/ Anything in Italics is Katara, anything that is bold and in italics, is Katara, Suki, and Toph, anything that's, not in italics but is bold, is Zuko, Sokka, Aang, and Haru, and plain text is Suki and Toph. **

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_

_**Pictures of last night**_

_**Ended up online**_

_**I'm screwed**_

_Oh well_

_**It's a blacked out blur**_

_**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah we danced on tabletops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bar**_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

_Last Friday night_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage a trois**_

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop**_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_**But**__ this Friday night_

_**Do it all again**_

_**But**__ this Friday night_

_**Do it all again**_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_**Pictures of last night**_

_**Ended up online**_

_**I'm screwed**_

_Oh well_

_**It's a blacked out blur**_

_**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah we danced on table tops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah we maxed our credits card**_

_**And got kicked out of the bar**_

_**So we hit the boulevards**_

_Last Friday night_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage a trios'**_

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop**_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

**But **_this Friday night_

_**Do it all again**_

_**Do it all again**_

_**But**_ _this Friday night_

_**Do it all again**_

_**Do it all again**_

_But_ _this Friday night_

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

The interments began to play, and Katara quit sing and began to dance, Haru pushed a button on his keyboard, that when, he played it sounded like a saxophone.

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah we danced on table tops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot**_

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bar**_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

_Last Friday night_

_**We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny dipping in the dark**_

_**Then had a ménage a trois**_

_Last Friday night_

_**Yeah I think we broke the law**_

_**Always say we're gonna stop**_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_**But this Friday night**_

_**Do it all again **_

* * *

The Gang started talking about there sound, and how they had improved from the first time they had played together.

"You know I think we could be one of the three bands that make it to the finales." Sokka said with a big grin on his face.

"I think we could too." Katara agreed with her older brother her grin just as big as his.

"Lets do the next song." Zuko suggested.

Yeah." Suki said agreeing with Zuko.

* * *

**An/ Anything in Italics is Katara, anything that is bold and is in italics, is Katara, Suki, and Toph, anything that's, not in italics but is bold, is Suki and Toph.**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore _

_it's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score _

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win,**__ whoa._

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win,**__ whoa._

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its **__beating._

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win**__, whoa._

_I wonder…_

_How am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try, __**holding onto silly things**__, I never learn_

_Oh why.._

_all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**__, whoa._

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**__, whoa._

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its **__beating, _(**beating**)

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win,**__ whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so, _(**So**) inviting

_If ever __**start to think straight,**_

_This heart will __**start a riot in me**__,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**__, whoa!_

_**That's what you get **__when you let your heart win, whoa._

_**That's what you get **__when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_**And that's what you get **__when you let your heart win, whoa. _

* * *

**An/ Anything in Italics is Katara, anything that is bold and is in italics, is Katara, Suki, and Toph, anything that's, not in italics but is bold, is Suki and Toph.**

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Since the day they got married_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_…..

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football, be his pride and joy_….

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

_**And now, he's wrapped around her finger**_

_**She's the center of his whole world**_

_**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**_

_**All American girl**_…

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star_….

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_…..

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem_

_Tell me have you lost your mind_

_You're daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_…

**But now, he's wrapped around her finger**

**She's the center of his whole world**

**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**

**All American**….

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_She said, be honest, tell me what you want_

_And he said, honey you outta know_…..

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you_

_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American _

_**Now, he's wrapped around her finger**_

_**She's the center of his whole world**_

_**And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect**_

_**All American girl**_…

._All American girl …_

* * *

The gang all had huge grins on their faces as they took a break and were drinking water.

Zuko put his water bottle, on the floor, as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket to see he had a text from his uncle,

Zuko Text Message:

_Nephew I know that you and your band are doing that Battle of the Bands deal in two day, and I was wondering if you wanted to do a gig here tonight at my Tea shop, I thought it would be good, to play in front of a crowed before the 6th__, well text me back so I can set up the stage for you._

_Love you Iroh._

* * *

Zuko put his phone back in his pocket. "Hey guys, what would you say if I got as a gig tonight?" Zuko asked his friends.

"I would say that's awesome." Sokka said sitting by Suki on the ground, as the band took a break.

"Where is it at?" Katara asked her boyfriend.

"At uncles tea shop." Zuko answered her.

"A tea shop isn't that a little small, of a crowed." Haru asked.

The gang began to laugh at Haru. "What's so funny?" Haru asked.

"The Jasmines Dragon never has a small crowed." Aang said.

"it's a Tea shop, not a club."

"Have u ever had my Uncles tea?" Zuko asked.

"No what's so great about it, its just tea."

Sokka mouth dropped open. "It's not just tea." Sokka said.

"It's not?" Haru asked confused.

"No it's fucking amazing tea." Toph yelled.

"It's just tea." Haru said.

"Okay that's it were going to Iroh." Katara said grabbing Haru wrist and walking out the door.

The rest of the gang follow them out of the door.

* * *

The grope stood outside of the Jasmine Dragon, as they walked in Haru, soon smell all the different teas in the air, as he looked around to find a place to sit he soon gave up seeing that the place was packed and there wasn't a place for the gang to sit at.

Zuko made his way to the front counter, were a pretty brown hair girl was standing behind taking orders.

"Hi Zuko." She said in a flirty tone, which caught Katara attention.

"Hey Jin, is my uncle here?" Zuko asked the girl.

Jin twisted a strain of hair around her finger. "Yay he's in the back, you wanna go back there and get him." She said winking at him.

Katara walked over to Zuko side a little annoyed with Jin. "Hi Jin." Katara said.

Jin rolled her eyes when she saw Katara. "Hi Kat."

"So he's in the back?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Jin replied.

"Thanks." Zuko said jumping behind the counter, and heading through the doors.

"So Katara how have you been?" Jin asked.

"I've been good." Katara answered her.

"So um how long have you and Zuko been dating now."

"Two month's." Katara said happily.

"Oh." Jin said.

Zuko walked back into the front with his uncle and a cup that had tea in it.

Zuko handed Katara the tea as he jumped back over the counter, Katara handed the tea to Haru.

Haru took a drink of the tea. "Oh my God that is good." Haru said.

"I told you." Toph said.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the counter.

"Nephew, are you guys going to play here to night." Iroh asked the black hair boy who was leaning against the counter.

"Guys what do you say?" Zuko asked his friends.

"Hell yeah." The group shouted.

"Yeah were gonna play." Zuko said.

"Good I thought so, so that's why the stage is set up already for you guys." Iroh said.

"How is it that you always know, what to do before it happens?" Zuko asked his Uncle.

"Because I just do."

Zuko chuckled.

* * *

Later that night the, gang sat at the Jasmine Dragon, as they waited to play for the huge crowed that filled the whole tea shop.

Katara looked at the huge crowed. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Katara said holding her stomach.

"Katara you can do it." Zuko said taking his girlfriend hand with his.

Katara smiled lightly at him. "No I can't."

"Kat look at me," Haru said, "you can do it, your talented, beautiful, smart, and you know these songs, you wrote them yourself, you can do it."

Katara smiled at her friend. "Your right Haru thanks."

"No prob." He said.

"Come on guys, lets go play Suki said walking onto the stage.

The group followed her lead on walked onto the stage behind her, Suki then began to play with Toph, and Katara began to sing.

* * *

**An/ Anything in Italics is Katara, anything that is bold and is in italics, is Katara, Suki, and Toph, anything that's, **

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby_

_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of_

_And I got a little crazy_

_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

_And __**I don't even know his last name**_….

_My __**momma would be so ashamed**_….

_**It started off**__, "hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"_

_And __**I don't even know his last name**_…

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning_

_His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning_

_I had no clue what I was getting into_

_So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo_

_Oh where did my manners go?_

_**I don't even know his last name**_…

_Oh My __**momma would be so ashamed**_…..

_**It started off**__, "hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"_

_And __**I don't even know his last name**_…

_Here we go_

The Instruments began to play and Katara began to clap her hands to the beat.

_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas_

_I'm not sure how I got here_

_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere_

_I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road_

_They say what happens here, stays here,_

_ all of this will disappear_

_There's just one little problem_

_I don't even know my last name_…..

_Oh My momma would be so ashamed_…

_It started off, "hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"_

_And I don't even know my last name_…

_**What have I done**_

_**What have I done**_

_**What have I done**_

_Oh, what have I done_

_**I don't even know **__my last name_

_Well it turned into, __**oh no **__what have I done_

_And I don't even know my last name_…

_Yea, Yeah, Yeah_

_I don't even know my last name_….

_**It started off **__"hey cutie where you from"_

_And then it turned into, __**oh no **__what have I done_

_And I __**don't even know my **__last name_…..

_Oh_…_, yeah_…

* * *

The crowed began to cheer loudly, you could hear whistles from some of the guys in the audience directed to Katara, when the crowed began to die down from all the yelling, Katara began to talk.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Katara asked the huge crowd of people looking at her.

"Great!" The crowed yelled.

"How was the song?" Katara asked, and in return the crowed began to cheer once more, "I see you liked it, well I'm Katara, this is Zuko," Katara said pointing at Zuko, "my brother Sokka, is beside him, we have Haru on the keyboard, on the drums we got Toph, on base we have Aang, and last but not lest on electric we have Suki, and we are the Four Nations," Katara said with proud face, "Well I'm going to hand the mic over to Zuko now." Katara said handing the mic to Zuko, and taking the guitar from him.

When Zuko walked to the center of the stage a bunch of girls began screaming loudly. "Hey," He said which made the girls get louder, "are yall ready for another song." The crowed began to cheer and the band began to play again.

* * *

**An/ Anything in Italics is Zuko, anything that is bold and is in italics, is Sokka, Aang, and Haru, anything that's.**

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

The music got louder.

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die too_

_I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times_

_When I knew who I was _(_**I was**_)

_But still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know I still do_….

_Until the day I die_… (_**Until the day I die**_**…**)

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_… (_**Until the day I die**_**…**)

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue?_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you…._

_But still we'll say, "remember when"_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die_… (_**Until the day I die**_**…**)

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die_… (_**Until the day I die**_**…**)

_I'll spill my heart for you_

(Zuko began to sing screamo.) _Yeah I'd spill my heart!_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!_

Zuko began to breath heavy into the mic, and then began to sing normal again.

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_**Made the same mistakes**_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_… (_**Until the day I die**_**…**)

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_… (_**Until the day I die**_**…**)

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die _(_**Until the day I die**_**….**)

_(_Zuko screamed the last part into the mic.)_ Until the day I die!_

* * *

The crowed began to scream loud again. "So I see yall liked the song." Zuko said.

The crowed began to scream, well Katara and Suki are going to wrap us up for the night." Zuko said walking over to Katara handing her the mic, and taking the electric guitar from Suki.

Katara and Suki stood in the center of the stage in front of the microphone stands. "You guys ready for the last song?" Suki asked the huge crowed.

The crowed screamed yeah. "Okay then start us off Zuko." Katara said, and with that Zuko began to play.

* * *

(Katara) _A hundred eyes are looking at me_

_Cause I don't fit the box they know Oh_

_I'm cool just being all I can be_…

(Both) _When they try to stop me_

_I just go go go_

(Suki) _So what_

(Katara) _If I wanna have fun_

(Suki) _So what_

(Katara) _If I walk and they run_

(Suki) _So what_

(Both) _If I wanna be number one_

(Suki) _So what_

(Katara) _If Im talking to loud_

(Both) _I'm not_

(Katara) _Afraid of standing out_

(Suki) _So what_

(Katara) _If I wanna flip the script around_

(Both) _So what_

(Suki) _No one can tell you who you really are_

_Nobody else can take the wheel for you_

_Cause everybody is their own star_

(Both) _And a girl has gotta do what she's gotta do_

(Katara)_ So what_

(Suki) _If I wanna have fun_

(Katara) _So what_

(Suki) _If I walk and they run_

(Katara) _So what_

(Both) _If I wanna be number one_

(Katara) _So what_

(Suki) _If Im talking to loud_

(Both) _I'm not_

(Suki) _Afraid of standing out_

(Katara) _So what_

(Suki) _If I wanna flip the script around_

(Both) _So what_

(Both) _O oh o oh o oh o oh o oh _

_O oh o oh o oh o oh o oh,_

_O oh o oh o oh o oh o whoooa_

(Suki) _Everyone's perfect _

(Katara) _When you believe it_

(Both) _Don't try to change what you see_

(Both) _So what_

_If I wanna have fun_

_So what_

_If I walk and they run_

_So what_

_If I wanna be number one_

_So what_

_If Im talking to loud_

_I'm not_

_Afraid of standing out_

_So what_

_If I wanna flip the script around_

_So what_

* * *

The crowed was screaming as loud as the last two times, they played, Katara and Suki had wide smiles on their faces, as they listen to the cheering crowed. "I hoped you liked us remember we are the Four Nations." Sokka yelled, as they walked off the stage.

Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph were surrounded by a large crowed as soon as they walked outside of the tea shop, Sokka grab Suki hand pulling her close to him as soon so he saw all of the guys that were standing in the group.

"We now know how jealous Sokka can get." Toph whisper to Aang.

Aang laughed at her joke. "Yeah."

The four tried to make it to their cars, but the crowed wasn't letting them through, the crowed of people finally went away when Zuko walked out.

* * *

As soon as Zuko walked outside of the tea shop he was consumed by a huge group of screaming and shouting girls, making him backup and run back into the tea shop only to be chased after him.

Zuko ran to the back of the shop, not watching were he was going he smashed into Katara knocking her down to her feet. "Ouch Zuko what the hell?" Katara asked rubbing her head.

"Sorry babe." Zuko said getting off of her and helping her to her feet.

"Are you going to stand there or are we going to leave?" Katara asked.

"What about the girls?"

"What girls?"

"The girls that were chasing me?"

Katara laughed at this. "Why would girls chase you?" Katara asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Katara said pecking his lips. "come on lets go." Katara said grabbing his hand and walking out of the back of the tea shop.

"Look Zuko!" A crazy fan girl yelled.

Zuko eyes widen, at the crowed of girls.

The group of girls pushed Katara out of their way, and started to attack Zuko. "What the fuck." Katara said trying to get through the crowed of girls to get to Zuko.

"Katara a little help please!" Zuko shouted over the screaming girls.

"Hold on Zuko!" Katara yelled back at him.

Katara looked around to see what she could find to get the girls off of him, she soon ran to the kitchen grabbing to huge frying pans and smashing them together as hard as she could **Boom! **The sound the frying pans made after she smashed them together, the girls stopped mauling Zuko and turned and looked at her, Katara watched Zuko quickly get up and slipped out of the tea shop. "He's taken back off." Katara said slamming the two pans down on the ground, and walking outside, to fin Zuko sitting outside, his shirt ripped up, his hair a mess, and lipstick stains on his cheeks, Katara looked at her boyfriend. "Are you all right." Katara asked sitting next to him on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Aww that's to bad I was gonna kiss it and make it better." Katara said jokingly.

"Well in that case my lips kind of hurt." Zuko said with a little grin on his face.

"Your lips hurt?"

Zuko nodded his head, Katara smile and slowly touched her lips to his. Zuko chuckled and pulled her closer him to deepen the kiss, he gently slipped his hands around her waist and kissing her with a more fiery passion, the two broke apart when Zuko phone went off, it was Sokka.

_Hurry up and get back to my house and stop macking on my sister. _The text Sokka sent him said.

* * *

**AN/ I think this makes up for not updating at lest I hope it dose.**

**More chapters should be on the way now that school is almost out, and I can stay up all night, and write, so be prepared for more chapter and who knows I might even have a little surprise for you guys, well until then, bye.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Review Please **

**Songs:**

**Last Friday Night/by/Katy Perry**

**Thats What You Get/by/Paramore**

**All-American Girl/by/Carrie Underwood**

**Last Name/by/Carrie Underwood**

**Until The Day I Die/by/Story Of The Year **

**So What/by/Bratz Rock Angelz**


	38. Chapter 37  Battle of the Bands

**AN/ Here you go another Chapter for my the story I love to write **

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA if I did then Zuko and Katara would be living happily ever after together as Fire Lord and Lady.**

"_Aww that's to bad I was gonna kiss it and make it better." Katara said jokingly._

"_Well in that case my lips kind of hurt." Zuko said with a little grin on his face._

"_Your lips hurt?" _

_Zuko nodded his head, Katara smile and slowly touched her lips to his. Zuko chuckled and pulled her closer him to deepen the kiss, he gently slipped his hands around her waist and kissing her with a more fiery passion, the two broke apart when Zuko phone went off, it was Sokka._

_Hurry up and get back to my house and stop macking on my sister. The text Sokka sent him said._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 37 Battle of the Bands **

* * *

The Band were all leaving for the first round of the Battle of the Bands competition, they were all in Suki huge van, Suki driving, Sokka in the passenger seat, Zuko by the right window, Katara beside him, Haru, and Aang in the middle, and Toph beside Aang, they had a long drive until they got to the Battle of the Bands.

Katara had her head on Zuko shoulder, Zuko was holding Katara as she slept, Haru was listen to his Ipod, Toph, and Aang were playing the ABC game, Sokka, and Suki were talking about random stuff.

It was noon when the gang arrived at the Battle of the band.

* * *

The gang looked at all of the other bands that were there, as they waited to start, the person who was introducing the bands began to talk to everyone there.

"Hello everyone, I wish yall the best of luck, but only the Top 6 bands will make it to round to, and the top three will make it to the finales in New York for round three, but for right now I will need one member from each band to Sign in there band, and how many band member are there in each band." The man said.

The bands began to talk among there selves as to who was going to sign in.

"I'll do it." Katara said, walking over to the sign in booth.

Sign In Sheet-

_Band name: The Four Nations_

_Number of people in Band: Seven _

_Band Members names: Aang Johnson, Haru Aguilar, Katara Winter, Sokka Winter, Suki Sanders, Toph Bei Fong, Zuko Agni._

_Type of Music: All Kinds_

* * *

Katara finished filling out the sign in sheet and turned it into the lady at the booth.

Katara was walking back when she saw Azula, talking to Jet, Katara looked at the two laughing with one another, "_There perfect for one another._" Katara thought to herself and walked back over to the gang.

"All done." Katara said when she got back over to her group.

"Great, did you see anyone we know?" Sokka asked his sister.

"Yeah, Azula, and Jet are here." Katara said.

"What song are we doing first?" Toph asked.

"How Decode sound?" Katara asked.

"That's Fine with me." Everyone said.

* * *

**An/ Okay so this was just a short chapter the real chapter is the next one.**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Review please**

**Peace.**


	39. Chapter 38 Round One

**AN/ Here you go another Chapter for my the story I love to write I have to say that this is my favorite, one out of all of them. **

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA if I did then Zuko and Katara would be living happily ever after together as Fire Lord and Lady.**

_Katara was walking back when she saw Azula, talking to Jet, Katara looked at the two laughing with one another, "There perfect for one another." Katara thought to herself and walked back over to the gang._

"_All done." Katara said when she got back over to her group._

"_Great, did you see anyone we know?" Sokka asked his sister._

"_Yeah, Azula, and Jet are here." Katara said._

"_What song are we doing first?" Toph asked._

"_How Decode sound?" Katara asked._

"_That's Fine with me." Everyone said._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 38 Round One**

* * *

The first ten bands had already played there three songs, for the first round, and the gang was impressed, with how great all of them were.

"Wow they were really good." Katara said as the band that just got done playing passed them backstage.

"I know." Zuko said.

The gang looked at the man on stage as he introduced the next band. "Give it up for the, The Lonely Wolves." The man said.

The crowed began to clap as three boys came on the stage.

Katara looked at the boys, the lead guitarist had bright blue eye, and his brow hair was spiked up, the drummer had a bunch of piercing and his head was shaved, and the lead singer, had the same color and length of hair, as Zuko and Icy blue eyes, he was also very handsome.

They began to play there first song.

* * *

**First Song**

The music started off soft and than got louder, as they got farther into the intro of the song.

The black hair boy than began to sing.

_If I had to_

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

(Screamo) _No! _

(Singing) _Something's getting in the way_

_ Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should _(Screamo) _be. _

_Try to find out what makes you I lie down_

_Sore and sick_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate _

_And I don't mind_

_Just let me say that_

_I like that_

_I like that_

_Something's getting in the way _

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should _(Screamo) _be. _

_Desperate, I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love _

_Die for anyone_

(Screamo) _What have I become?_

_Something's getting in the way _

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane. _

* * *

The crowed began to yell for the band song.

"Wow." Sokka said.

"Whoa." Suki and Toph said.

"Damn." Zuko said.

"There great." Aang and Haru said looking at one another.

Katara stood there looking at the Boys as the played there next song.

* * *

**Second Song**

The song that began next was softer then the last one they had played.

_I could be the guy with all the clever lines_

_ Beneath my breath is standing just outside_

_ You started pulling me in but next to him._

_I'm falling further behind._

_You don't even know him but I see that three's a crowd._

_I am the odd man out._

_I don't wanna be but I'm just the best friend now._

_I am I am the odd man out._

_I am the odd man out._

_But I lost myself and let you slide away  
_

_ Now there's someone else appearing in my place_

_Am I the last one to know or a year too slow?_

_All I wanted to say._

_You don't even know him but I see that three's a crowd._

_I am the odd man out._

_I don't wanna be but I'm feeling all crushed now._

_I am I am the odd man out._

_I am the odd man out._

_I want in I got something to say._

_I could still win this race._

_I'm not losing this game _

_Cause it doesn't have to end up doesn't have to end up that way._

_You don't even know him_

_You don't really know me but you see that three's a crowd._

_I am the odd man out._

_I'm just lonely cause I'm just the best friend now._

_I am the odd man out._

_Listen closely cause you can't be sorry._

_I admit I've been too proud _

_I don't wanna be but I'm feeling all crushed now._

_I am I am the odd man out._

_I am the odd man out_…

* * *

**Third Song**

The Band began to play once more this time the music was harder and louder.

_So clever,_

_Whatever,_

_I'm done with these endeavors _

_Alone I walk the winding way._

(_Here I stay_)

_It's over,_

_No longer,_

_I feel it growing stronger._

_I'll live to die another day,_

_Until I fade away._

_Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is _

_So I will go on until the end_

_We've become desolate_

_It's not enough, it never _

_So I will go on until _(Screamo) _the end _

_Surround me,_

_It's easy_

_To fall apart completely._

_I feel you creeping up again._

(_In my head_)

_It's over,_

_No longer,_

_I feel it growing colder._

_I knew this day would come to end,_

_So let this life begin._

_Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is _

_So I will go on until the end_

_We've become desolate _

_It's not enough, it never is _

_So I will go on until the end_

_I've lost my way._

_I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end_

_Living is hard enough_

_Without you fucking _(Screamo) _up….._

_Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is  
_

_ So I will go on until the end  
_

_ We've become desolate_

_It's not enough, it never is_

_So I will go on until the end_

_I've lost my way._

_I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._

_U-uh, u-uh_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_The final fight I'll win,_

_But I will go on until the end. _

* * *

The crowed went wild, when the band finished, the boys walked back stage.

"They were amazing." Katara said.

"I know." Zuko said back to her.

"Well weren't they great?" The man yelled.

"Yeah." The crowed yelled.

"Well give it up for the next band. "Girls Got Swagger."

The crowed began to clap when three girls came on to the stage, A girl with long blond hair, stood at the mic, a girl with long black hair was on the drums, and a brow hair girl, with a pixie style haircut was on the keyboard.

* * *

**First Song**

The brown hair girl began to play, then the black hair girl, soon the

blond hair girl began to sing.

_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_In the closet, that's my stuff_

_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch _(_don't touch_)

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine_

_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_

_And it's my name that's on that jag_

_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_ (_baby_)

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable?_

_So go ahead and get gone_

_Call up that chick, and see if she's home_

_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know_

_What did you think_

_I was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue_

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_

_Baby, drop them keys_

_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I will have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable, (irreplaceable)?_

_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)_

_How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? _

_Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)_

_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_

_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)_

_'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)_

_Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left, to the _

_To the left, to the the left, _

_Mmmmm_

_To the left, to the left  
_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the _

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_

_You're irreplaceable?_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?_

_You must not know 'bout me (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)_

_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)_

_I could have another you by tomorrow_

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin_

_'You're irreplaceable? _

* * *

-"Wow there great." Aang said.

"Yeah they are." The other three boys agreed with Aang.

"There also hot." Haru said.

"Yeah they are." Zuko, Sokka, and Aang agreed with Haru.

"What was that." Katara said taping Zuko shoulder.

Zuko turned around and opened his mouth and then closed it when he saw Katara. "I said your beautiful." Zuko said kissing Katara lips.

"That's what I thought." Katara said pecking Zuko lips.

The guys began to laugh at Zuko. "Sokka I don't know why your laughing at Zuko." Suki said.

Sokka eyes widen knowing that Suki was now getting on to him for agreeing with Haru. "I love you Suki." Sokka said pulling Suki into a kiss.

Suki shook her head and kissed him back.

* * *

**Second Song**

_We're driving slow through the snow_

_On fifth avenue_

_And right now radio is_

_All that we can hear_

_Man we ain't talked since we left_

_It's so overdue_

_It's cold outside_

_But between us_

_It's worse in here_

_The world…. Slow down…. But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know…. This is…. The part….. Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't want to try now_

_All that's left is goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you….._

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

_Everyday seven takes of the same old scene_

_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine_

_Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep_

_But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me_

_The world…. Slows down…. But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know…. This is… The part….. Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't want to try now_

_All that's left is goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_

_And carry on like nothing is wrong_

_But there is no more time for lies_

_Cause I see sun set in your eyes….._

_I can't take it any longer _(_Can't Take this_!)

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers _(_It's slipping through my fingers_!)

_I don't want to try now _(_Try now_!)

_All that's left is goodbye to _(_Goodbye now_!)

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_But I gotta do this_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take these tears_

_I hate this part right here _

* * *

**Third Song**

_Oh, oh, oh_

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_That truth is a stranger_

_Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on_

_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

(_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you, I'll always have you_)

_I'm sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I could_

Stop, admit that I'm wrong

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I gotta be strong_

_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

(_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

_I'll always have you_)

_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_Still a part of me and you_

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you_

_Marks everything I do…_

_Oh….._

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize, nothing's broken _(_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._)

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction _(_Don't look back…_)

_I loved you once, needed protection _(_No, No_)

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment _(_I can't waste time…_)

_I realize, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done _(_No need to worry…_)

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction _(_Don't you ever look back…._)

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo_

_I'll always have you _

* * *

The crowed began to clap and cheer again as the girls walked back stage.

"You guys were great." Haru told the girls as they walked by the gang.

"Thanks." All three girls said at the same time and kept walking.

"Both of those bands were great how are we going to compete with that." Sokka said.

"Come on Sokka we can do it." Haru said.

"Haru is right Sokka we can do it." Katara said with confidence.

* * *

Katara and Zuko sat on the floor talking to one another, there had been a lot of good bands after Girls Got Swagger, and the gang was a little worry.

"Babe." Zuko said looking at Katara as he smiled at her, trying to stop her from worrying.

Katara looked at Zuko. "Yes."

"I love you." Zuko said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"I love you two." Katara said kissing his lips.

"Isn't that cute." A guys voice said clapping his hands together.

Katara broke the kiss. "What do you want Jet." Katara said in a hateful tone.

Zuko looked at Jet with deadly eyes. "I'm just getting ready to go on." Jet said.

"Well go wait somewhere else." Zuko growled.

"Why."

Zuko stood up. "You really don't want to start this again." Zuko threaten.

Katara grabbed Zuko hand. "Zuko, don't." Katara said.

Zuko looked down at Katara, nodded and sat back down beside her on the ground.

Jet smirked. "That's sad, how Katara has you in check." Jet said chuckling.

"I don't have Zuko in check, now go away Jet!" Katara yelled.

"The Freedom Fighters!" Was yelled from on the stage.

"Don't worry I have to go anyways." Jet said walking onto the stage not shortly after The Duke, Longshot, and Smellerbee, walked onto the stage.

Jet was at the microphone, Smellerbee was on drums, Longshot was on the guitar, and The Duke was on the keyboard.

* * *

**First Song**

The Music started off soft and began to get harder as they played the song

Jet than began to sing.

_Looking back at the beginning of this_

_And how life was_

_Just you and me loving all of our friends_

_Living life like an ocean_

_But now the current's only pulling me down_

_It's getting harder too breath_

_It won't be long and I will be going under_

_Can you save me from this?_

_Cause it's not my time, I'm not going _

_There's a fear in me, it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh but I won't go_

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made _

_And the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh but I'm taking them back_

_Cause all of this time I've just to blind to understand_

_What should matter to me_

_My friends this life we live, it's not what we have _

_It's what we believe in_

_Cause it's not my time, I'm not going _

_There's a fear in me, it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now I know that_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh but I won't go….._

_I won't go_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you can see_

_But it's not my time, I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me, it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a will in me and now it's gonna show_

_This could be the end of me _

_And everything I know_

_No, no.._

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you can see_

_But I won't go_

_No I won't go down_

_Yeah._

* * *

Katara was quiet after Jet was done with his bands first song.

"Wow Zuko there awesome." Katara said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but were better." Zuko said kissing her forehead.

Katara smiled at him.

* * *

**Second Song**

_And here I go again,_

_Struggling the same way I did before_

_Stuck at the same dead end,_

_But finding that I'm liking it more and more._

_And here I go again_

_And here I go again _

_And here I go again,_

_Struggling the same way I did before_

_Stuck at the same dead end_

_But finding that I'm liking it here more and more _

_It's so repetitive-_

_All the words that spill out of my tongue._

_I hope that you don't mind._

_I sing it all the _

_It's always on my mind, _

_But I can't seem to find another way_.

_And all I ever want and all I ever need is you_

_In the shadow of the doubt, you always seem to pull me through_

_But my words are growing old and all I need to do, _

_Is find a new way to say "I love you."_

_We spent so many nights trying hard to fix what wasn't right _

_But it was only time, and time away is time spent on the run._

_I never doubted you, _

_I just couldn't seem to find my way _

_But I was crumbling. _

_My words were stumbling._

_And all it took was just one more chance to say_

_And all I ever want and all I ever need is you  
_

_ In the shadow of the doubt, you always seem to pull me through  
_

_ But my words are growing old and all I need to do, Is find a new way to say "I love you"_

_And all I ever want and all I ever need is you._

(_All I ever want and all I ever need is you_.)

_In the shadow of the doubt, you always seem to pull me through_

_I'm takin' every step to find my way to you._

_I know you'll understand that your lovin' gets me through  
_

_ But words are growing old and all I need to do, Is find a new way to say "I love you."_

(_Where you are…._)

_It's where I wanna be, where I wanna be._

(_Stay with me…_)

_You know I need you by my side._

(_Take my hand…._)

_I promise that I'll do my best to understand_

_And all I ever want and all I ever need is you_

_In the shadow of the doubt, you always seem to pull me through  
_

_ But my words are growing old and all I need to do, Is find a new way to say "I love you"_

_And all I ever want and all I ever need is you._

(_All I ever want and all I ever need is you_.)

_In the shadow of the doubt, you always seem to pull me through _

_But I'm takin' every step to find my way to you._

_I know you'll understand that your lovin' gets me through _

_But words are growing old and all I need to do, _

_Is find a new way to say "I love you."_-

* * *

"Okay they are really good." Sokka said walking up to Zuko and Katara.

Zuko and Katara looked at Sokka.

"Whose playing anyway?"

"The Freedom Fighters." Katara answer him.

"Do we know them?" Sokka asked hopefully.

"Yeah we do."

"Really who is it."

"Jet." Zuko spat.

Sokka was silent when Zuko said this. "Katara I know you hate him but there really good." Sokka said.

"I know they are." Katara paused. "That's why we have to be better." She said proudly.

Sokka nodded to his baby sister.

* * *

**Third Song **

_To all the rest who have a mother and father_

_Who have given them a home and a name_

_Well, check before you walk away like you don't need them_

_Cause some of us would kill just to have them for a day , _

_Well mom and dad I only wish that you could see me_

_Following the footsteps of the man who started it _

_Cause I'm fine. _

_Living on no bed sheets. _

_Holding on to all that's mine_

_Home just hasn't yet arrived , _

_Said I'm fine. _

_Living in the back streets. _

_Holding on to all that's mine_

_Home just hasn't yet arrived. _

_For me_

_Well there's this boy who has all the answers_

_But I say that I don't need them_

_Cause I can find my happiness, close to my heart_

_And along the way in a different world, of a different time_

_Of a different man, you would come into the better years_

_The best years of your life!_

_Cause I'm fine. _

_Living on no bed sheets. _

_Holding on to all that's mine  
_

_Home just hasn't yet arrived , _

_Said I'm fine. _

_Living in the back streets. _

_Holding on to all that's mine _

_Home just hasn't yet arrived. _

_For me._

_Well, we might meet in a different world, of a different time_. (_A different time_.)

_But, all that matters is that I'm alive. _

_Yeah, I'm alive._

_So I'm fine, so fine, _

_Said I'm fine, so fine, yeah I'm fine _

_Said I'm fine _(_fine_).

_Livin' on no bed sheets,_

_Holding on to all that's mine_

_Home just hasn't yet arrived_

_'Livin on the back streets,_

_Holding on to all that's mine  
_

_ Living on the sheets._

_Just living on no bed sheets,_

_Come and find yourself a piece of mind._

_I dont understand the things that you do,_

_To me._

_To all the rest you have a mother and father_.

* * *

The crowd went wild when Jet and his band were done.

Jet walked backstage and looked at Katara. "Top that sweetie."

"We will." Zuko growled putting his arm around Katara waist.

"We will see." Jet laughed and walked off.

"I really hate that guy." Zuko said.

"Me to." Katara agreed.

"He makes my blood boil."

Katara leaned into Zuko. "They were amazing, how are we going to top that?"

"Easy, we all sound great together, and we can do it." Zuko said kissing Katara head.

Katara smiled. "I hope your right."

"I know I am." Zuko said with a smile on his face.

* * *

The gang all sat against a wall, listing to more of the bands waiting there turn to go on.

"Oh my God how many more bands are there?" Sokka complained.

"I don't." Aang said.

"Give it up for Good Girls Gone Bad!" The announcer yelled from on stage.

"I know that band name." Zuko said snapping his head up from it being on Katara lap, where she was playing with his hair.

"Who is it?" Toph asked.

"Hello Zuzu dear." Azula said walking up to the gang.

"There's your answer Toph." Zuko said.

"Man you're here." Toph said.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Do I since a hint of fear." Azula said to the short black hair girl with her hands behind her head, her feet propped in Haru lap and her back against Aang.

Toph began to laugh. "Scared of you," Toph laughed harder. "that's a good one," Toph clutched her side from laughing so hard. "as if I would ever be scared of you." Toph was laughing even harder than before, Toph took in a deep breath. "No I just didn't know they allowed Dogs into a Battle of the Bands competitions." Toph said smirking at the girl standing in front of her and her friends.

The gang began to laugh when Toph said this.

"Laugh why you can." Azula said walking on to the stage, with Mai and Ty-Lee behind her.

"Blah, blah, blah." Toph said as if trying to mock Azula.

* * *

**First Song**

_Here is a little story that I made up_

_So Let's make believe_

_Four years ago I had a party_

_That was too much fun for me_

_Boy there's a sexy guy_

_He said he'd give me everything i need_

_Sometimes I let temptation go too far_

_And get the best of me_

_All I gotta say is_

_I just wanna have some fun_

_And I'll do it until I'm done_

_I'm telling you_

_I'm just a crazy kind of girl_

_I'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun _(_yeah_)

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I just begun_

_Don't wanna settle down_

_The conversation was going no where 'til I turned my hair_

_He started touching me and kissing me_

_Like he didn't care_

_I thought at first I should go home_

_But then fell asleep in the chair_

_All I gotta say is_

_I just wanna have some fun_

_And I'll do it until I'm done_

_I'm telling you_

_I'm just a crazy kind of girl_

_I'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun _(_yeah_)

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I just begun_

_Don't wanna settle down_

_I'm just a crazy kind of gir_

_lI'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun _(_yeah_)

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I just begun_

_Don't wanna settle down_

_I just wanna have a good time_

_I just wanna be myself_

_And don't let nobody tell you it's any differently_

_I wanna enjoy the sunshine_

_And do the things that I need_

_To see what feels good to me_

_I'm just so crazy_

_I'm just a crazy kind of girl_

_I'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun _(_yeah_)

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I just begun_

_Don't wanna settle down_

_I just begun_

_I just begun_

_Having my fun, yeah_

_I just begun_

_ Having my fun, yeah! _

* * *

"Zuko I didn't know your sister was so good." Sokka said.

Zuko wasn't paying attention to what Sokka had said, he was to busy thinking about what Azula had said to them. _"Laugh why you can.", "What did she mean by that?" _Zuko thought to himself.

"Zuko!" Sokka said.

"What?" Zuko asked getting pulled out of his thoughts.

"I didn't know you sister was that good."

"She was good?" Zuko asked.

"Didn't you hear them?" Katara asked.

"No I wasn't listing." Zuko replied.

"Well listen this time." Haru said.

"Got it." Zuko said

* * *

**Second Song**

Azula began to move her hips to the beat of the music as she began to sing.

_Saturday steppin' into the club_

_The music makes me wanna tell the DJ_

_Turn It Up_

_I feel the energy all around_

_And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

_But I can tell that you're watching me_

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see_

_Well I just need a little space to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me Do the things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me _

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I'm gonna live my life_

(_But not the way you want me to_)

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_Here we are back up in the club_

_People taking pictures_

_Don't you think they get enough_

_I just wanna be all over the floor_

_And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like, _(_What?_)

_I've gotta say respectfully_

_I would like it if you take the cameras off of me_

_'Cause I just want a little room to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me Do the things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_But not the way you want me to_

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I just need to free my mind,_ (_My mind_)

_Just wanna dance and have a good time,_ (_Good time_)

_I'm tired of rumors, _(_Rumors_)

_Followed_, (_Followed, followed, followed, followed, followed_)

_What they, _(_follow_) _me_

_Why can't they, _(They, they, they-they-they) _let me live_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is _

* * *

Zuko looked at his sister from backstage not believing his ears. "Wow." Zuko said.

"Were going to have trouble beating them." Suki said.

"No we can do it." Aang said.

" Aang you heard them."

"I don't care Suki, how great they are, we are way better and we can do it I know we can." Aang said, with confidences, and pride.

"He's right." Zuko said.

"Yeah, guys we can do it, I know we can, we are awesome together, and we sound amazing all together, and we have one thing they don't." Katara said.

"What's that Sweetness?" Toph asked.

"We all love music, we love playing it, guys we have a passion for music," Katara paused. "and we can beat them, so no matter how good they sound on there last song just remember we can beat them, and it doesn't matter what song they have written, or how great it sounds when they play it." Katara said to her friends happily.

"Tara right guys." Sokka said.

"Yeah she is." Haru agreed, hugging Katara. "Great pep talk." Haru laughed.

Katara smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**Third Song**

Katara mouth dropped open when she heard Azula and her band began to play a really familiar intro to there last song the gang.

"Kat you know what that sounds like?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, lets just listen." Katara said, with anger in her voice.

Suki nodded.

_How can I decide what's right? _

_When you're clouding up my mind _

_I can't win your losing fight all the time _

_How can I ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides _

_But you won't take away my pride _

_No not this time…. _

_Not this time…_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well….._

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know….._

_ The truth is hiding in your eyes _

_And its hanging on your tongue_

_ Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all _

_Well I will figure this one out _

_On my own… _

(_I'm screaming "I love you so"_)

_On my own…_

(_My thoughts you can't decode_)

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know…_

The music began to just play, and Azula began to dance.

Katara, Toph, Suki, and Zuko all looked at one another, Zuko took Katara hand and whisper something in her ear, that made Katara just nodded her head.

Azula stopped dancing and began to sing again.

_Do you see what we've done?_

_ We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_ Yeah.….!_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well.., yeah, yeah…_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well _

_I think I know _

_I think I know _

_Ooh, there is something _

_I see in you _

_It might kill me _

_I want it to be true…. _

* * *

When Azula and Her band were done, the crowed began to cheer as they walked backstage.

Katara grabbed Azula arm.

"Katara how did you like them song?" Azula asked with a smirk on her face.

"Were did you learn your last song."

"I wrote it two months ago." Azula said.

"You mean you stole it two months."

"Yes from you, I did but no one is going to believe you guys so why don't you just play a different song, or you can do this one again, and see what the crowed has to say about it." Azula said laughing and jerking her arm away from Katara, and walked away.

"What are we going to do now?" Suki asked.

"Were going to play three different songs, and were going to get the crowed to cheer twice as hard for us then they did for them." Katara said proudly.

"Fuck yeah." Toph said jumping in the air.

"Give it up for are last and finale band for the First round, The Four Nations!" The man on stage yelled, walking off backstage. "Good luck." He said as he past the gang.

"Thanks." They all said together and then walking on to the stage.

The crowed clapped as they walked on the stage.

* * *

**First Song **

**An/ This is a duet between Katara and Suki. **

Katara nodded to Suki who handed her electric guitar to Zuko and moved over to Katara side, Katara and Suki then looked at one another, began to sing and dance, to the rhythm of the music.

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people in the crowd_

_Grab a partner take it down!_

Speaking-

[Katara:] _It's me against the music_

[Suki:] _Uh uh_

[Katara:] _It's just me_

[Suki:] _And me_

[Katara:] _Yeah_

[Suki:] _C'mon_

[Suki:] _Hey Katara?_

[Katara:] _Are you ready?_

[Suki:] _Uh uh, are you?_

[Katara:] _Uh._

Singing-

[Katara & Suki:] _No one cares_

[Katara:] _It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist_

[Katara & Suki:] _To hell with stares_

[Katara:] _The sweat is drippin' all over my face, _(_To hell with it._)

[Katara & Suki:] _No one's there_

[Katara:] _I'm the only one dancin' up in this place _(_It's just me._)

[Katara & Suki:] _Tonight I'm here_

[Katara:] _Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass _(_Uh._)

[Katara:] _I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music_

[Katara:] _It's like a competition, me against the beat_

[Katara:] _I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_

[Katara:] _If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm_

[Katara:] _Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah_

[Katara:] _In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on_

[Katara & Suki:] _Hey, hey, hey_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people on the floor_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _Let me see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people wantin' more_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _I wanna see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people round and round_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _Let me see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people in the crowd_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _I wanna see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _So how would you like a friendly competition_

[Katara & Suki:] _Let's take on the song_

[Katara:] _Lets take on the song, lets take on the song_

[Katara & Suki:] _It's you and me baby, we're the music_

[Katara & Suki:] _Time to party all night long_

[Katara:] _All night long_

[Suki:] _Oh, quick, yeah, lets go_

[Katara & Suki:] _We're almost there_

[Katara:] _I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain_

[Katara & Suki:] _My soul is bare_

[Katara:] _My hips are movin' at a rapid pace _(_I'm going crazy._)

[Katara & Suki:] _Baby feel it burn_

[Katara:] _From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins _(_Ooh._)

[Katara & Suki:] _And now it's your turn_

[Katara:] _Let me see what you got, don't hesitate_

[Katara:] _I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music_

[Katara:] _It's like a competition, me against the beat_

[Katara:] _I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone_

[Katara:] _If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm_

[Katara:] _Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah_

[Katara:] _In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on_

[Katara & Suki:] _Hey, hey, hey_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people on the floor_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _Let me see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people wantin' more_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _I wanna see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people round and round_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _Let me see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people in the crowd_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _I wanna see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _Get on the floor, baby lose control_

[Katara:] _Yeah._

[Katara & Suki:] _Just work your body_

[Katara:] _Uh uh._

[Katara & Suki] _And let it go_

[Katara:] _Let it go_

[Katara & Suki:] _If you wanna party, just grab somebody_

[Suki:] _Hey Katara_

[Katara & Suki:] _We can dance all night long_

[Suki:] _Hey Katara, you say you wanna lose control_

[Suki:] _Come over here I got somethin' to show ya_

[Suki:] _Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul_

[Suki:] _If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got_

[Suki:] _All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _C'mon Tara lose control, watch you take it down_

[Katara & Suki:] _Get on the floor, baby lose control_

[Katara & Suki:] _Just work your body and let it go_

[Katara & Suki:] _If you wanna party, just grab somebody_

[Suki:] _Hey Katara_

[Katara & Suki:] _We can dance all night long_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people on the floor_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _Let me see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people wantin' more_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _I wanna see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people round and round_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _Let me see ya_

[Katara & Suki:] _All my people in the crowd_

[Katara:] _Let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _I wanna see ya_

[Suki:] _All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance_

[Suki:] _C'mon Katara take it down, make the music dance_

[Suki:] _All my people round and round, party all night long_

[Suki:] _C'mon Tara lose control, watch you take it down _

* * *

Katara and Suki were breathing hard as the crowed cheered for there first song, Suki and Katara smiled at one another, Suki then walked over to Zuko and getting her electric guitar, Zuko picked up his acoustic guitar.

**Second Song **

Zuko and Sokka began to play, followed by Suki, and Aang, and then Haru, and Toph.

The music was sweet but loud at first, it soon got heaver, and louder as the intro progress.

Katara was moving her hips to the beat of the music as the intro played, She soon began to sing, but keeping her hips moving to the sound of the music her friends played.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Haru Began to play by himself, while Katara sung this Part.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

The band began to play with Haru again, as Katara sung.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool…. _-

* * *

The crowed was now cheering louder than they did on the first song, Katara had a smile on her face as she heard them yell and cheer, she then turned and looked at Zuko, who put his acoustic guitar on it's stand, and walked over and stood by Katara were Suki had stood at during the first song, the girls in the crowed went crazy when they saw Zuko up close.

* * *

**Third Song**

**An/ this is a Duet between Zuko and Katara.**

Haru pushed a button on his keyboard, and began to play which made sound a cool techno sound, the rest of the band began to play, and Katara began to sing.

[Katara:] _I feel like I'm walking in the sky, whoa, whoa_

_Yesterday tears were in my eyes, whoa, whoa_

[Zuko rapping:] _Was a bad day, yeah I've been there before but_

_I keep my head up so I don't have those anymore, I_

_Made a choice to be the best that I could ever be_

_Gotta stay positive, ignore the negativity_

[Katara:] _I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_Telling myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

[Katara & Zuko:] _It's gonna be a good day_

[Katara & Zuko:] _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Katara:] _It's gonna be a good day_

_Follow my intuition_

[Katara & Zuko:] _It's gonna be a good day_

[Katara:] _I gotta go with what feels right, whoa, whoa_

_Don't always need a reason why, whoa, whoa_

[Zuko rapping:] _What's the problem compared to_

_The weight of the world_

_Quit trying to please every_

_Man, woman, boy and girl_

_Better pick up the pace_

_There ain't no time to waste_

_Tomorrow's never promised_

_So I started living for today_

[Katara:] _I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_Telling myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

[Katara & Zuko:] _It's gonna be a good day_

[Katara & Zuko:] _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Katara:] _It's gonna be a good day_

_Follow my intuition_

[Katara & Zuko:] _It's gonna be a good day_

[Katara:] _All I know is that I just gotta let go_

[Katara:] _Yeah looking back, it's always easy to know_

[Katara:] _But sometimes it just gets so confusing_

[Katara:] _Feel like I don't know what I'm doing_

[Zuko singing:] _But I trust my heart, and in the end _

[Zuko:] _It turns out to better than when it began._

[Zuko;] _You see what's meant to be is gonna happen_

[Zuko:] _You know it's gonna be a good day…._

[Katara:] _I'm gonna follow my intuition_…

[Zuko:] _I said it's gonna be a good day_….

[Katara:] _Everything's gonna be okay_

[Katara & Zuko:] _It's gonna be a good day_

[Katara & Zuko:] _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

[Katara & Zuko:] _It's gonna be a good day_

[Katara:] _Follow my intuition_

[Katara & Zuko:] _It's gonna be a good day_

[Katara & Zuko:] _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

[Katara:] _Follow my intuition _

* * *

Katara and Zuko smiled at one another when they were done, the crows started cheering and yelling, people were chanting The Four Nations over and over again, as Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, and Haru walked backstage.

Katara walked over to Azula who was sitting against the wall. "Looks like your little plan by stealing one of my songs, backfired on you." Katara said smirking at the Azula.

"Whatever your not going to win the next round, it's going to be me and two other bands that go on to the finales in New York, not you and your band. Azula said trying to make Katara feel bad.

"Your pathetic Azula." Katara said walking away, but stopped. "Oh and you always will be." With that said Katara made her way back to her band.

"We were amazing guys." Suki said to her friends.

"Hell ya we were." Toph said cheering.

"Plus by the sound of the crowed, were going to be going to round two." Katara said.

Sokka smiled. "If we are as good as last time, we will make it to the finales in New York." Sokka said happily.

"Not saying this is true or anything, but I heard a rumor that, the band that wins get's to play a show in Madison Square Garden, with records producers there." Aang said.

"Were did you here that from?" Haru asked.

"I over heard, two guys that work here talking about it, but they weren't sure about it." Aang told his friends.

"Well then we need to try and win." Suki said.

"Yeah we do." Sokka said.

"So I say we do some more practices tomorrow." Katara said.

"Yeah and maybe even do another gig at my Uncle Iron tea shop, again." Zuko added to what Katara said. "He's been wanting to know if we could do another one."

"That's fine with me." The gang said.

* * *

"Okay the crowed has voted on there six favorites bands." The host told all the bands that were there. "All twenty-one bands did an awesome job, but I'm sorry to tell you that only six of you are going to round two. The man told the twenty-one bands that all had there eyes on him. "I'm very please to tell you that the first band by popular demand, that is moving on to the next round is…"

The gang were all holding hands with one another as they waited for the host to say the band name that was moving on.

"The Four Nations!" The man yelled.

"Hell yeah!" The gang said jumping in the air and hugging one another.

"Next, Good Girls Gone Bad, or as the crowed liked to say GGGB." The man told Azula band.

Mai almost had a smile on her face when he said this.

"Next I like to say, Girls Got Swagger." The three pretty girls all hugged one another and cheered.

"Next I would just like to say is the, The Lonely Wolves."

"Fuck ya!" The three boys screamed out.

"The Next that's going on to the next round is The Underdogs!" The two girls and three boys that were in that band started to cheer.

"I want to remind all of yall were amazing and I hope you guys will be here next year, but the last band is…"

All of the bands that hadn't been said took in a deep breath as they wait to see if there names were going to be call, Jet and his gang were looking at one another and had there fingers crossed.

"The last band moving on is the Freedom Fighters!" Jet and his Gang began to cheer. "Hell ya were moving on." Smellerbee yelled.

"Well you six bands Head on home and get some rest remember to be back here in two weeks, and thanks you to the other 15 bands that played for us tonight I hope you will come and do it again next year who knows maybe you will even make it to the next round and then even the finals, well safe travels to all and good night.

"We made it, and we were the crowds most favorite band, we need to stay there so we can go to New York City." Katara said.

"Well we better head out it's a seven hour drive till we get home." Suki said.

* * *

**An/ I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I know I did, I know that it was five bands but I changed it to six, and three, so what do you think should I make Madison Square Garden as the prize for the winner, and who want's what band to go to New York, oh and what do you want to happen while they are there.**

**Well Review Please, and Thanks for Reading.**

**Bye**

**Songs: **

**Diary of Jane/by/Breaking Benjamin **

**Odd Man Out/by/Mitchel Musso**

**Until The End/by/Breaking Benjamin **

**Irreplaceable/by/Beyonce**

**Tattoo/by/Jordan Sparks**

**I Hate This Part Right Here/by/ The Pussycat Dolls**

**It's Not My Time/by/3 Doors Down**

**Here I Go Again/by/ The Sunstreak **

**Foster/by/ April Sixth**

**I've Just Begun Having Fun/by/Britney Spears**

**Rumors/by/Lindsay Lohan**

**Decode/by/Paramore**

**Me Against The Music/by/ Britney Spears Ft Madonna**

**Everybody's Fool/by/Evanescence**

**Intuition/by/ Selena Gomez & the Scene Ft Eric Bellinger**


	40. Chapter 39 Round Two

**AN/ Hey you guys my mom has been hogging the computer so when I am able to get on I've been writing as much as I can before she comes in her and takes over, my dad also accidentally exited off my work when I was writing thinking that I had saved it when I didn't and that put me behind, and then I got writers block and started writing a new chapter to A Zutara Story which has been updated so I hope you like this new chapter, and thanks to everyone who has stayed with me.**

**Disclaimer I do not own ATLA if I did then Zuko and Katara would be living happily ever after together as Fire Lord and Lady.**

_to cheer. "Hell ya were moving on." Smellerbee yelled. _

"_Well you six bands Head on home and get some rest remember to be back here in two weeks, and thanks you to the other 15 bands that played for us tonight I hope you will come and do it again next year who knows maybe you will even make it to the next round and then even the finals, well safe travels to all and good night. _

"_We made it, and we were the crowds most favorite band, we need to stay there so we can go to New York City." Katara said._

"_Well we better head out it's a seven hour drive till we get home." Suki said._

**Loving the Music**

**Chapter 39 Round Two**

* * *

It's been two weeks and the gang were all in a good mood as they loaded up in Suki van to leave for the next round of the Battle of the Bands.

The gang was ready, after they left in first place two weeks ago, they had played six more gigs at Zuko Uncle teashop, and had almost created a fan base, they were almost famous enough around where they lived to not even be able to leave the house without getting jumped by one of there new fans asking for autographs or pictures since everyone in town went to Iroh teashop.

Katara and Zuko were talking to one another as they held, hands, Sokka was driving and talking to Suki, Toph, Aang, and Haru were all playing the ABC game, which was always fun to watch because Toph, and Haru were always so competitive in whatever they do.

"Apocalyptica." Haru said.

"No that doesn't count, I said we were naming off songs in this round not bands!" Toph shouted.

"Same differences Toph!" Haru shouted back.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys, Guys." Aang said trying to calm down his friends, as they fought with one another.

"Shut Up!" Toph, and Haru yelled together.

Zuko, and Katara looked at one another before taking action. "Haru, Toph, shut the hell up and quiet fighting over a stupid game you play to pass the time away in a car when your bored, and on the rode for a good amount of hours." Zuko and Katara yelled.

Toph and Haru opened there mouth when they saw Zuko was getting ready to abject to what ever they were going to say. "Fine," The two teens said, knowing that its better off not to try an fight with Zuko.

* * *

When the band arrive at the place it was noon, and they were ready to go on, but they were the last band out of six, so they were willing to wait to play.

"Welcome back." The man that greeted them last time said.

The gang waved and headed backstage to wait to go on, were the other bands were at.

"Hey everyone, I liked to say welcome back and congrats on making it to the second round." The host said. "All six of you are amazing but only three of you will be moving, on with that said why don't you guys sign in like yall did last time, and get ready for me to introduce the first band." the man said walking away and on stage.

The six bands that were there all signed in, and got ready to be called.

"I liked to introduce the, The Underdogs." The man said walking off and backstage while the two girls and three boys walked on staged.

* * *

**Song One.**

The boy, with light blond hair stood at the mic holding a base guitar, a girl with long pretty black hair, was on guitar, a beautiful blond hair girl, was on electric guitar, a boy with black spiked up hair was on the keyboard, and a boy with brown hair was on the drums.

The blond headed boy began to sing, as his band mates played.

_She's an underdog _

_Lives next door to me _

_She's always heard you won't amount to anything _

_And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes _

_Tragic the way people pass her by _

_But now I realize _

_That everyone sees her _

_But nobody knows her _

_That she screams in her pillow _

_For a better tomorrow_

_ She hates it _

_But she takes it _

_Watch out for that girl _

_One day she may change the world _

_She's original _

_Never trying to fit in _

_She's got a way to always go _

_Against the grain_

_ Oh yea! _

_Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is _

_I know, the last will be the first _

_The tables gonna turn cause... _

_That everyone sees her _

_But nobody knows her _

_That she screams in her pillow _

_For a better tomorrow _

_She hates it_

_ But she fakes it _

_Watch out for that girl _

_One day she may change the world _

The blond headed boy quite sing, and the boy on the drums began to sing.

_Maybe she'll be in a movie _

_Maybe she'll be in a song _

_Yeah_

_Better pay her some attention_

_ Before she's gone _

The blond hair boy began to sing again.

_She's an underdog _

_Yeah _

_She means the world to me_

_ Yeaaaaaaah _

_Everyone sees her _

_But nobody knows her _

_That she screams in her pillow_

_ For a better tomorrow _

_She hates it _

_But she makes it _

_Watch out for that girl _

_One day she may change the world _

_Everyone sees her _

_But nobody knows her _

_That she screams in her pillow _

_For a better tomorrow _

_She hates it _

_But she makes it _

_Watch out for that girl _

_One day she may change the world_

* * *

The crowd began to cheer.

The band smiled as they listen to the cheers from the crowd.

The pretty black headed girl, walked up to the mic, switching places with the blond headed boy who was at the mic, who walked over and stood next to the black headed boy on the keyboard.

* * *

**Song Two**

The band began to play, and the pretty black hair girl began to sing..

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox _

_I kept your picture in my shoebox _

_Right now is all we need _

_'Cause this feels pretty good _

_And I would stop the world _

_Just to give us more time_

_ I kept your photograph and sometimes I take a look _

_Do you think I should_

_ Are you gonna leave _

_Is she a better girl _

_And does she know about me _

_Hey you _

_I think you're going in the wrong direction _

_Hey you _

_I could be everything you want _

_And it's true_

_ You must have been something special to me _

_'Cause after all this time_

_ I kept your picture in my shoebox _

_Tonight was you and me _

_And it felt pretty good_

_ Just like we stopped the world_

_ For a minute in time_

_ And then you made me laugh _

_About all the things we did _

_Do you think we should _

_Did you have to leave _

_And the other girl _

_Does she know about me _

_Hey you_

_ I think you're going in the wrong direction _

_Hey you_

_ I could be everything you want_

_ And it's true _

_You must have been something special to me_

_ 'Cause after all this time_

_ I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_ I hear you talk but your mouth is closed _

_You say the words and let me know _

_I can't speak I'm petrified _

_Wanna tell you what I feel inside_

_ I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_ I kept your picture in my shoebox _

_Hey you _

_I think you're going in the wrong direction _

_Hey you _

_I could be everything you want _

_And it's true _

_You must have been something special to me_

_ 'Cause after all this time _

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_ I think you're going in the wrong direction _

_I could be everything you want _

_And it's true _

_You must have been something special to me _

_'Cause after all this time _

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_ I kept your picture in my shoebox _

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

* * *

The crowd began to cheer once again for the band.

"Wow, there good." Suki said.

"Yeah but we can be better." Katara told her friend.

"Come on guys there about to do the next song." Haru said.

The gang nodded and got quiet, and listen to The Underdogs last song.

* * *

**Song Three**

The beautiful, blond headed girl, and the cute, black hair emo boy moved to the front, the blond headed boy now played the keyboard as the black headed boy now played base.

[Girl]

_For whatever reason,_

_ I feel like I've been wanting you all my life_

_ You don't understand _

_I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time_

_ It's over now_

_ I spotted you dancin'_

_ You made all the girls stare _

_Those lips and your brown eyes_ (_Oooh_)

_And the sexy hair _

_I should shake my thang _(_Ooh_)

_Make the world want you _(_Ha, Ha, Ha_)

_Tell your boys you'll be back _

_I wanna see what you can do _(_Uh_)

_What would it take for you to just leave with me?_

_ Not trying to sound conceited but _

_You and me were meant to be_ (_Yeah, Yeah_)

_You're a sexy guy, _(Uh)

_I'm a nice girl _

_Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world _

_Boys! _

_Sometimes a girl just needs one _(_You know I need you_)

_Boys!_

_ To love her and to hold _(_I just want you to touch me_)

_Boys! _

_And when a girl is with one _(_Mmm_)

_Boys! _

_Then she's in control! _

[Boy]

_Pull the girl off the dance floor _

_Whisper in ear _

_Must've said somethin' bout me _

[Girl] _What you say?_

_Cause now she's lookin' over here_

_ You lookin' at me _

[Girl] _He, He, He._

_ With that sexy attitude _

_But the way your girls movin' it _(_Ow_!)

_It puts me in the mood_

[Girl] _Ow_!

_What would it take for you to just leave with me? _

_Not trying to sound conceited _

_But meeting you was destiny _

_I'm from N.E.R.D, Aren't you Cindy? _

[Girl] _Don't you know_?

_Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty thing _

[Girl] _Get Nasty_!

_Girls!_

_ I can't speak for no one _

[Girl] _I get nasty_.

_Girls! But_

_ I need her all the time _

[Girl] _I get nasty_.

_Girls! _

_I don't know 'bout your girl_

[Girl] _I get nasty_.

_Girls! _

_But I know she's on your mind _

[Girl] _You Like That_

[Girl]_ Boys! _

_Sometimes a girl just needs one _(_I get nasty_)

[Girl] _Boys! _

_To love her and to hold_ (_I get nasty_)

_Boys! _

_And when a girl is with one _(_I get nasty_)

_Boys! _

_Then she's in control! _

_You like that _

_Here we go _

_Have no Fear_

_ Baby what you waiting for? _

_Uh-huh _

_Let me see what you can do _

_Boys!_

_ Sometimes a girl just needs one _(_Ooh_)

Boys!

(_I like that_) _To love her and to hold _(_The way you move_)

_Boys! _

_And when a girl is with one_ (_It's gonna turn me on_)

_Boys!_

_ Then she's in control _(_Ooh_)

[Boy]

_Girls! _

_I can't speak for no one_

_Girls!_

_ But I need her all the time _

[Girl]_ It's just me and you baby_

_Girls!_

_ I don't know 'bout your girl _

_Girls!_

_ But I know she's on your mind _

_[Girl] Get Nasty_

[Girl]

_Boys _

[Boy]

_Girls _

[Girl]

(_Ow_) Boys

[Boy]

_Girls _

[Girl]

_Boys _(_Can't live with them_)

[Boy]

_Girls _

[Girl]

_Boys _(_Can't live without them_)

[Boy]

_Girls_

_[Girl] _(_Get Nasty_!) -

* * *

The crowd began to cheer as they finished there last song, they walked back stage, and the host came back onto the stage.

"They were good." Aang said.

"Thanks." Came a males voice from behind the gang.

Katara looked at the emo boy with black hair, he winked at her and Katara rolled her eye.

"Hi I'm Zin." He said placing his hand out for Katara to shake, but instead Aang shook it.

"I'm Aang, this is, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Haru." Aang said pointing to each one of his friends as he said there names.

"Nice to meet you guys." Zin said.

"Zin come on." A girl said walking up to him, it was the blond girl that had just got done singing with him. "Oh, hi I'm Cindy." She said sweetly. "Come on Zin lets go." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him, to were the rest of there friends were at.

"The Lonely Wolves." The host said into the mic, and walked off stage.

The three boys walked on the stage, the one that kinda looked like Zuko took the mic.

* * *

**Song One.**

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all _

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all _

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't _

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain _

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends _

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight _

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

_ When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight _

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight._

* * *

The crowed began to cheer for the three boys on stage, I saw the singer

smile as he looked at his friend, who moved the keyboard closer, up to him on stage and pulled a mic down, closer to him so he was still able to play.

* * *

**Song Two**

The boy with brown hair began to play the keyboard.

[Black hair boy] _Ohhh... _

_Convict Music..._

[Brown hair boy] _Ohhh_

[Black hair boy] _Yeahhh _

[Brown hair boy] _Yeahhh _

_This life don't last forever _[Both] _(Hold my hand) _

_So tell me what we're waiting for _[Both] _(Hold my hand) _

_We're Better off being together _[Both] _(Hold my hand) _

_Than being miserable alone _[Both] _(Hold my hand) _

[Black hair boy]

_Cause I've been there before _

_And you've been there before _

_But together we can be alright._

_ Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold _

_We hold each other till we see the sunlight_

[Brown hair boy] _So if you just_

[Both boys] _Hold my hand _

_Baby I promise that I'll do _

_All I can_

_ Things will get better if you just hold my hand_

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, _

_hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand._

[Brown hair boy] _(Hold my hand) _

[Black hair boy]

_The nights are getting darker [Both] (Hold my hand) _

_And there's no peace inside _[Both] _(Hold my hand) _

_So why make our lives harder _[Both] _(Hold my hand) _

_By fighting love, tonight. _[Both] _(Sooooo) _

[Both Boys]

_Cause I've been there before And you've been there before _

_But together we can be alright (alright) _

_Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold _

_We hold each other till we see the sunlight _

_So if you just hold my hand _

_Baby I promise that I'll do (If you just, If you just) _

_All I can _

_Things will get better if you just hold my hand (yeahh) _

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold,_

_ hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand. _

[Brown hair boy]

_Hold my hand_

[Black hair boy]

_I can tell you're tired of being lonely_ [Brown] (_yeahhh) _

_Take my hand don't let go baby hold me_ [Brown] _(hold mee)_

_ Come to me let me be your one and only _[Brown] _(hold my haand) _

_So I can make it alright til' the morning _[Brown] _(hold my hand) _

_I can tell you're tired of being lonely _[Brown] _(hold my hand) _

_Take my hand don't let go baby hold me _[Brown] _(hold mee) _

_Come to me let me be your one and only _[Brown] _(one and only) _

_So I can make it alright til' the morning _[Brown] _(hold my hand) _

[Brown hair boy]

Hold my hand

[Both Boys]

_Hold my hand (yeahhh)_

_ Baby I promise_ [Brown] _(hold my hand)_ [Black] _that I'll do _

_All I can _[Brown] _(hold my hand) _

_Things will get better _[Black] _(oohhhhoooo)_ [Brown] _if you just hold my hand _[Black]_ (ooooo)_

_ Nothing can come between us if you just hold, _

_hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand. _

[Black hair boy]

(_Hold my hand_)

_Hold my hand (yeahh)_

_ Baby I promise _[Brown] _(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_ [Black] _that I'll do All I can _

[Brown] _(hold my haand) Things will get better if you just _[Brown] _(oohhoo) _

[Black] _hold my hand _

_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, _

_hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand._

[Black hair boy]

_Hold my hand _

Piano ending.

* * *

The crowd was cheering really loud, as the two boys smiled, and moved the keyboard back some, the black hair boy walked back up to the mic, and the brown headed boy picked up a guitar, while the black hair boy picked up a base guitar.

* * *

The Boy with Black hair, began to play with his friends, and than began to sing.

**Song Three**

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,_

_Stand the heroes waiting for __your__ cries_

_So many times you did not bring this on yourself,_

_When that moment finally comes,_

_I'll be there to help_

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here_

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair _

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there _

_When there are people crying in the streets,_

_When they're starving for a meal to eat,_

_When they simply need a place to make their beds,_

_Right here underneath my wing,_

_You can rest your head._

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of dispair_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there..._

_There…, there…, there..._

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,_

_But rest assured I will not let you down._

_I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,_

_The strongest among you may not wear a crown_

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_(Citizen soldiers)_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there._

* * *

The crowd began to cheer and scream, for the three boys, that where now exiting the stage.

"Great job." Katara told the boys, as they pass the gang.

"Thanks," The black hair boy said. "by the way my name is Leon."

"Katara."

"Nice to met you."

"It nice to met you, you guys are really good."

"Not as good as you guys."

Katara blushed. "Thanks."

"How's is everyone." Zuko said walking up to Katara side.

"I'm fine, just talking to your cute friend here." Leon said.

"Girlfriend." Zuko said wrapping an arm around Katara in jealousy.

"Oh um." The boy began.

"Zuko." Katara said wiggling out of his grasp, stop being jealous.

"What I am not jealous." Zuko lied.

"Well you sure are acting like it!" Katara yelled.

"No I am not!" Zuko yelled back.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset your friend here, Katara."

"Boyfriend." Zuko corrected the boy.

"Jealous boyfriend, and no you didn't upset him right Zuko." Katara said looking at him.

"Yeah right." Zuko said with a huff and walked away.

"Sorry bout that he gets a little jealous." Katara said.

"No problem, I would to if I was dating someone as beautiful, and talented as you." Leon said.

Katara blushed. "Thank you." Katara said. "But I think I better get back to my friends." Katara said as began walking away, but the boy grab her arm.

"Wait do you have a cell phone?" He asked her letting go of her arm.

"Yeah." Katara said shortly.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"Sure." Katara said pulling her Droid out of her pocket and handing it to him.

The boy began to type in his number, and handed Katara her phone back.

"Text me sometime." He said walking away and leaving Katara puzzled.

* * *

"How was The Lonely Wolves?" The host asked the huge crowd.

The crowd began to scream.

"Well now put your hands together for Girls Got Swagger!" He shouted and the three pretty Girls walked on stage.

* * *

The girl with the brown hair began to play the keyboard, while the girl with the long blonde hair, began to sing and play guitar, and the black hair girl began to play the drums.

* * *

**Song One **

_Sometimes,_

_I get that over whelmin feelin_

_So sad, the faces on TV_

_If I try to make a difference would it help anyway_

_But than I stop and, to myself I say_

(All three girls)

_So you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say your gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for _

_It only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out, give a little more_

_What are you waiting for_

(Brown hair girl)

_Sometimes , _

_I feel a little helpless_

_Seems like, I cant do a thing_

(All three girls) _But anything is possible,_ (Brown hair girl) _just you wait and see_

_Good things happen if you just believe_

(All three girls)

_So you wanna change the world_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say your gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for _

_It only takes one voice, _

_so come on now and shout it out,give a little more_

_Someday, somehow gonna take that step_

_Cause time is ticking away_

_Right here, right now before its to late_

_Gonna face tomorrow today_

(Black hair girl)

_Whoaaaa-oh._

_Ohoo-whoa-oh._

(Blond hair girl)

_Yeahhhhhh…._

_Don't you wanna change the world_

_What are you waitin for_

_Say your gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for It only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out, give a little more_

_What are you waiting for_

(All three girls)

_So you wanna change the world_

_What are you waitin for_

_Say your gonna start right now_

_What are you waiting for_

_ It only takes one voice, so come on now and shout it out, give a little more_

_What are you waiting for_

(Black hair girl)

_Change, change_

_Change the world, Uh-oh _

_Come on, change the world_

* * *

The crowd began to cheer really loudly for the three beautiful girls, the girls smiled and began to play there next song, the black hair girl picked up the bass and moved closer to the blond headed girl who was playing guitar and singing.

* * *

**Song Two**

_This boy here wants to move too fast_

_He sees my future as having a past_

_Well, I don't think so_

_I don't think so_

_That boy there, well he's playing a fool_

_He thinks he's funny and he thinks he's cool_

_We'll I don't think so_

_I don't think so_

_Cheap date, bad taste, another night gone to waste_

_Talking about nothing in so many words_

_It's not like I'm not trying_

_'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

_And, I , I close my eyes_

_And, I kiss that frog_

_Each time finding_

_The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

_Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone_

_He wants to pick me up and take me home_

_Well, I don't think so_

_I don't think so_

_Cage fights, PlayStation, X-Games Raider Nation_

_Oversize pants with an ego to match_

_It's not like I'm not trying_

_'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

_And, I , I close my eyes_

_And, I kiss that frog_

_Each time finding_

_The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

_Why can't they be like the one's that mean everything to me_

_The warm and loyal, open and friendly_

_It's not like I'm not trying_

_Cause I'll give anyone a shot once_

The Crowd began to clap to the beat of the drums.

_I close my eyes_

_And, I kiss that frog_

_Each time finding_

_The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

_I close my eyes_

_And, I kiss that frog_

_Each time finding_

_The more boys I meet the more I love my dog_

_The more I love my dog_

* * *

The Crowd began to cheer louder than they did the last time, the girls smiled, and the black headed girl moved her keyboard up to the front were the lead microphone stood, and changed places with the blond headed girl who was standing at the mic.

* * *

**Whatever is in italic is the black hair girl, whatever is in italic and is bold is the blond hair girl, anything in normal text is both girls**

**Song Three **

The Black headed girl began to play the keyboard in this hip-hop techno vibe, the crowd began to dance to it as she began to sing.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and _(_**Un-huh**_)

_He got what he needs to impressin' _(_**Un-huh**_)

_Just look at the way that he dressin' _

_Ain't no question chicks like oh. _

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic _(_**Un-huh**_)

_She's got everything you can't pass _(_**Un-huh**_)

_So Jessica Alba fantastic,_

_Instant classic boys like oh _

_Maybe I can see us moving like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Baby I can see us chilling like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_We don't need no more that he said she said. _

_Maybe I can see us moving like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Baby I can see us chilling like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_He said girl you winnin' _(_**Yeaaah**_.)

_She said boy where you've been at _(_**Where you've been at**_)

_Stop talking let's get with it_

Just like that they

_He said you're amazing _(_**You're amazing**_.)

_She said then why you waiting_

No more deliberating

_What you doin' let's get to it_

Just like that they

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure _(_**Un-huh**_)

_He do everything to get with her _(_**Un-huh**_)

_He say anything to convince her_

_Money spent to diamonds send her _(**Ohhh**.)

G_irl playin' it cool but she's with it _(_**Un-huh**_)

_She lovin' the fact that she's gifted _(_**Un-huh**_)

_Everything he do she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked lovin' like _oh_._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Baby I can see us chilling like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_We don't need no more that he said she said. _(_**Ohhhh**_.)

_Maybe I can see us moving like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Baby I can see us chilling like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_We don't need no more that he said she said _

_He said girl you winnin' _(_**Yeaaaah**_.)

_She said boy where you've been at _(_**Uh-oh.**_)

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they _(_**Just like that**_…)

_He said you're amazing _(_**Ohhh**_.)

_She said then why you waiting _(_**Oooo**_..)

_No more deliberating _(_**No more**_.)

_What you doin' let's get to it_

Just like that they

_One day with you, _(_**Yeah**_.)

_ boy just one day with you, _(_**Just one**_.)

_All the things we could do,_

_Every day I think of being with you_

_no one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true (__**Ahhh**__.)_

_If we'd just get together _(_**Yeah, yeah, yeah.**_)

_Maybe I can see us moving like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_Baby I can see us chilling like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that. _(_**Ohhh**_!)

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that. _(_**Ohhh**_**-**_**Oh**_!)

_Baby I can see us chilling like that. _(_**Like That**_!)

_We don't need no more that _he said she said_._

[Spoken} _Uh, what you waitin' for?_

_He said girl you winnin' _(_**Ooooo**_.)

_She said boy where you've been at _(_**Yeaaaah**_.)

_Stop talking let's get with it_

Just like that they

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No _more deliberating

_What you doin' let's get to it_

Just like that they

_**Baby**_

You're gonna like it

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

We don't need no more that he said she said_._

_You're gonna like it _(_**Yeaah.**_)

_You're gonna want it _(_**You're gonna want it**_)

_You're gonna like it _(_**Yeaah**_, _**yeah**_.)

_We don't need no more that he said she said. _

_**Un**__…._

* * *

The Crowd began to cheer, and yell for the three girls as they made their way backstage.

"You girls were awesome." Haru said to the Blonde hair girl.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm Jenna." She said.

"I'm Haru."

"Nice to met you."

"So did you write all those song?" Haru asked making small talk.

"No Alex did." She said.

"Who?"

"Oh the girl with the black hair." She told him.

"Jenna!" Someone shouted.

"Sorry I gotta go." She said walking over to the girl she said was named Alex.

"Haru." A girls voice said.

Haru turned around to see Ty lee standing there smiling at him.

"Hi Ty lee." Haru said.

"How have you been!" She said in a peppy voice.

"I've been so great, and you?" She asked.

"Alright."

"Ty lee, lets go." Azula said walking up to Haru and Ty lee.

"Oh okay Azula, it was nice seeing you aging Haru." Ty lee said walking away with Azula.

"Haru come on there about to say the next band." Toph said running up to her friend.

"Alright." Haru said, and the two walked back to the rest of the gang.

"Give it up for The Freedom Fighters!" The host shouted into the mic as Jet, and the rest of his band walked onstage.

The crowed began to cheer, as they began to play there first song.

* * *

**Song One**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

(_Dirty little secret_)

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

(_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_)

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

(_Dirty little secret_)

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

(_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_)

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside _(inside)

_Those thoughts I can't deny _(deny)

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie _(won't lie)

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

(_Dirty little secret_)

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

(_Just another regret_)

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

(_Dirty little secret_)

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

(_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_)

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

* * *

The crowd began to cheer loudly for Jet and his band as they smiled, they then began to play there next song, as the crowd began to cheer once again, as the music started up Jet began to sing.

* * *

**Song Two**

_I walked across the crowded street._

_A sea of eyes, they cut through me_

_And I saw you in the middle_

_Your upset face, you wear it well _

_You camouflage the way you feel,_

_When everything's the matter_

_We've all been down that road before  
_

_Searching for that something _

_World's spinning 'round_

_There's no sign of slowing down_

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Just take a breath._

_People change and promises are broken_

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open_

_Don't forget to take a breath_

_Blink our eyes, life's rearranged_

_To our surprise, it's still OK_

_It's the way things happen_

_Summer comes and then it gose_

_Hold on tight, and brace for cold_

_And it's only for a moment _

_We've all been down that road before_

_Searching for that something more _

_World's spinning 'round _

_There's no sign of slowing down_

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Just take a breath._

_People change and promises are broken_

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open_

_Don't forget to take a breath._

_Life isn't suffocating  
_

_ Air isn't over rated_

_World's spinning 'round_

_There's no sign of slowing down_

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Just take a breath._

_World's spinning 'round_

_There's no sign of slowing down._

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Just take a breath_

_Take a breath._

_People change and promises are broken _

_Clouds can move and skies will be wide open_

_Don't forget to take a breath_

_World's spinning 'round _

_There's no sign of slowing down_

_So won't you take a breath?_

_Don't forget to take a breath_

_Don't forget to take a breath._

* * *

The Crowd began to cheer and scream really loudly, a bunch of fan girls were screaming "Jet you so hot!" Jet smiled at this and chuckled a bit as the band began to play there last song.

* * *

**Song Three**

Jet had a smirk on his face as he began to sing.

_I hear it again, when the fear sticks out._

Well , I'm thinking about what you wanted more

_Do you think that the wind doesn't carry your words,_

_'cause I can hear everything you say_

_Well, I'm thinking about how I don't want to go back to those horrible days when we would bleed_

_Would you tear me away?_

_Would you think about the days, _

_all the other ways that you would bring me down?_

_Bring me down._

_Memories cloud every thought of loving me,_

_but you know that loving me is everything you want. _

_So send down the red carpet and polish the way_

_ you know, for us to reclaim. _

_Would you tear me away?_

_Would you think about the days, _

_all the other ways that you would bring me down?_

_Bring me down._

_Would you tear me away?_

_Would you think about the days,_

_ all the other ways that you would bring me down?_

_Bring me down _

_Over, it's over, it's over you'll see,_

_ you loved me so much, when will I be free? _

_Thinking about what you are to me, _

_well more than just love we all really need,_

_heavy inside you fall to your knees,_

_living is more for tonight!_

_Would you tear me away?_

_Would you think about the days, _

_all the other ways that you would bring me down?_

_Bring me down._

_Would you tear me away?_

_Would you think about the days,_

_ all the other ways that you would bring me down?_

_Bring me down._

* * *

The crowd began to cheer and scream loudly for Jet and his band, which made Jet Smirk widen as the crowd was screaming, Jet and the rest of the Freedom Fighters made there way backstage.

"We did awesome guys," Jet said to his friends.

"Yeah we did Jet." Smellerbee said.

"I think we are moving on."

"Yeah." The rest of the Freedom Fighter agreed with Jet.

"Jet." Longshot said.

"Yeah."

"What about Katara and her band?" He questing.

"What of them."

"Well the crowd really seem to like them two weeks ago."

"Yeah so."

"Well I think they might win the whole thing." Longshot told Jet.

"Yeah I don't think so." Jet said.

"But Katara is really hot, and her band is really good."

"Look Longshot, I doubt that they can win the whole thing." Jet said.

"Whatever." Longshot said walking away from Jet.

* * *

"One more band till we go on." Katara said to Suki, and Toph.

"Yeah I know." Suki said.

"Have you seen Sokka?" Aang asked walking up to the girls.

"No." Toph, Katara, and Suki replied.

"He's not answering his phone." Aang said.

"That's strange." Katara said. "Zuko." Katara said making Zuko head snap up from his cell phone, where he was sitting against the wall texting.

"Yeah babe?" Zuko asked standing up putting his phone in his pocket.

"Have you see my brother?" Katara asked.

"No but me and you can go and look for him." Zuko said winking at his girlfriend.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Zuko really we need to find Sokka."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah I guess we do."

* * *

The gang walked outside to see Suki van was gone.

"What the hell, were is my van at." Suki shouted.

"I bet Sokka took it." Katara said.

"Took it where?" Suki said.

"Suki its Sokka were do you think he would take it." Zuko said resting his head on top of Katara.

"That fatty." Suki said. "Wait till I get a hold of him." Suki said pulling out her phone.

The gang walked back inside as Suki was yelling at Sokka on the phone.

"Give it up for Good Girls Gone Bad." The host shouted and made his way backstage as Mai, Ty Lee and Azula walked onstage and the crowd began to cheer loudly.

* * *

**Any thing in italic that are bold is Ty lee and Mai.**

**Song One**

Ty lee started to play a cool beat on her keyboard and Azula was clapping to the beat soon the crowd started to clap and Azula picked up her guitar.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama _(_**mama**_)

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna _(_**wanna**_)

What I want to do is spring this on you (_**on you**_)

_Back up all of the things that I told you _(_**told you**_)

_You've been saying all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see? _(_**see**_)

_How these clothes are fitting on me _(_**me**_)

_And the heat coming from this beat _(**beat**)

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

I wonder (_**wonder**_)

_If I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder _(_**wonder**_)

_If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder _(_**wonder**_)

_What I got next for you_

_What you want to do? _(_**do**_)

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see,_

_ just like most guys that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see? _(_**see**_)

_How these clothes are fitting on me _(_**me**_)

_And the heat coming from this beat _(_**beat**_)

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

The music started to be played as an Ancient Egypt sound

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going to do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

(_**Ah-ah-ah**_)

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going to do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But you keep fronting _(_**Uh**_)

_Saying what you going to do to me _(_**Uh-huh**_)

_But I ain't seen nothing _(_**Uh**_)

* * *

The Crowd began to cheer and yell for Azula, Mai and Ty lee.

* * *

**Any thing in italic that are bold is Ty lee and Mai, anything in normal is text is all three of them.**

**Song Two**

Boys call you sexy

But you don't care what they say

See, every time you turn around

They scream your name

Boys call you sexy

And you don't care what they say

See, every time you turn around

They scream your name

_Now I've got a confession _(_**Ha-ha-ha-ha**_)

_When I was young I wanted attention _(_**Ha-ha-ha-ha**_)

_And I promise myself that I'd do anything _(_**Ha-ha-ha-ha**_)

_Anything at all for them to notice me _(_**Ha-ha-ha-ha**_)

_But I ain't complaining _

_We all wanna be famous _

_So go a head and say what _you wanna say

_You Know What its like to be nameless_

_Want them to know your name is_

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

_**When I grow up **_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_**When I grow up**_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_**When I grow up**_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_**When I grow up**_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out of the scene_

Now be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

_They used to tell me I was silly _(_**Ha-ha-ha-ha**_)

_Until I popped up on your TV _(_**La-la-la-la**_)

_I always wanted to be a superstar _(_**Superstar**_)

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far _(_**La-la-la-la**_)

_But I ain't complaining _

_We all wanna be famous _

_So go a head and say what you wanna say_

_You Know What its like to be nameless _

_Want them to know your name is_

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

_**When I grow up **_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_**When I grow up**_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_**When I grow up**_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_**When I grow up**_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out of the scene_

Now be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do no one can do it better_

_You can talk bout me _

'_Cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me. And I know you want it_

_**When I grow up **_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_**When I grow up**_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_**When I grow up**_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_**When I grow up**_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out of the scene_

Now be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

_**When I grow up **_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_**When I grow up**_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_**When I grow up**_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_**When I grow up**_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out of the scene_

Now be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

Y-you just might get it

_**Darkchild**_

* * *

When the girls finished there second song the crowed was cheering louder than last time, Ty lee had a huge smile on her face, Mai showed now emotions and Azula had a huge smug look on her face as they began to play the next song.

* * *

**Anything in italic that are bold is Ty lee and Mai, anything in normal is text Mai, Azula and Ty lee.**

**Song Three**

Azula and Ty lee started off with electric guitar and bass guitar, and soon Mai joined in with drums and Azula started to sing as she played electric guitar.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that _

_I Have been to the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet_

_Come on now give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

_I'd rather be anything but _ordinary please.

_Let down your defenses_

_Use no common sense_

_If you look you will see that this world is a beautiful _

_accident turbulent succulent opulent permanent, _

_no way_

_I wanna taste it _

_Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh my self to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?_

_**Is it enough?**_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

_**Is it enough?**_

_Is it enough to die?_

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please (_Oh-oh_)

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

* * *

The Crowd began to cheer super loudly, and scream Azula, Mai, and Ty lee names, making Ty lee grin very happy, Azula had a very full of herself look, and Mai had a very small smile on her face.

The Three girls walked backstage, Azula walked up to Katara, Toph and the gang and began to speak.

"What did I tell you." Azula said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Azula we still haven't gone on yet." Toph said proudly.

"By the sound of the crowds were going to New York." Azula said.

"Well we are the crowds favorite Azula." Katara said.

"You were the crowds favorite." Azula said smirking.

"Again you crazy fucking idiot, we haven't played yet." Toph said.

"Whatever you not beating us." Azula said and with that walked away.

"She makes me so mad!" Katara groaned.

"You know we need to put her in her place." Toph said.

"Yeah we do, I've never wanted to beat anyone this bad in my entire life." Katara said making a fist.

"So you ready to go on?" Toph asked her friend.

"Hell yeah I am!" Katara shouted.

"Good lets win," Toph smirked, "and lets be one of the two bands that gets that free trip to New York." Toph said.

"Hell yeah!" Katara shouted again.

* * *

"Give it up for are last and final band, the band you voted as your favorite, The Four Nations!" The host shouted walking backstage, the crowd began to cheer and scream out the band members name, they were also chanting

the bands name, as Zuko, Katara, Toph, Aang, Haru, Suki, and Sokka made their way onstage.

Toph sat at the drums, Suki was on electric guitar, Aang on bass guitar, Zuko and Sokka was on Acoustic guitar, Haru was standing at the keyboard, and Katara was at the front of the stage, standing at the lead microphone.

* * *

**AN Haru, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko all also have microphones.**

**Anything in italic is Katara, anything in normal text is Katara, Suki, and Toph.**

**Song One**

Suki, Haru, and Toph started off with electric guitar, keyboard, and drums, Zuko, Sokka, and Aang soon started off with the acoustic guitar and the bass guitar, Katara had a smile on her face as she began to sing.

_Got it all figured out inside of my head_

_There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed_

_You say the word, baby I'm all set_

_We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies_

_Make sure we got a good alibi_

_And by the time they catch on, we'll be outta their sight_

_Long gone, baby_

_Let's get _out of this town tonight

_Nothing but dust in the shadows_

Gone by morning light

_Somewhere we won't_ ever get caught, ever be found

_Baby, let's just get out of this town_

_Don't need directions, don't need a map_

_If we get lost I'll be good with that_

_Yeah we'll find a way to make the time pass_

Window rolled down with the heat on high

Stars all aligned in a runaway sky

_Holding my hand as the miles roll by_

Long gone, baby

_Let's get _out of this town tonight

_Nothing but dust in the shadows_

Gone by morning light

_Somewhere we won't _ever get caught, ever be found

Baby, let's just get out of this town

It was all instrumental and Katara was dancing and moving her hips to the beat of the drums, as her friends rocked out to their interments, Katara stopped dancing but kept her hips moving to the beat of the drums, as she began to sing the lyrics to her song.

_If we leave tonight and drive fast enough_

_All of our troubles will be just like us_

_Long gone, baby_

_Let's get _out of this town tonight

_Nothing but dust in the shadows_

Gone by morning light

_Somewhere we won't _ever get caught, ever be found

_Yeah, let's just get _out of this town….

_Let's get _out of this town tonight

_Yeah, _we won't ever get caught, ever be found

_Baby, let's just get out of this town…._

* * *

The crowd began to clap and began cheering really loudly for the gang first song, Katara smiled as her friends began to start the next song that they were going to play.

* * *

**Anything in italic is Katara, anything that is in italic and is bold is Suki and Toph, anything in normal text is Katara, Suki, and Toph.**

**Song Two**

The music started off soft with Haru playing the keyboard, but soon turned into heavy metal when, Toph, Suki, Aang, Sokka and Zuko joined in with Haru, Katara then began to sing the lyrics.

_I tried to kill my pain_

_But only brought more_

_**So much more**_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, _(_**dying**_) _praying_, (_**praying**_) bleeding (_**bleeding**_) _and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet _(_**Oooo**_…..)

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet _(_**Oooo**_…)

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me_

Lost for so long

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me_

_I'm dying, _(_**dying**_) _praying_, (_**praying**_) bleeding (_**bleeding**_) _and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be savedAm I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet _(_**Oooo**_…)

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet _(_**Oooo**_…)

_Return to me salvation_

Instrumental.

_Return to me salvation_

Instrumental.

Oooooooo_….._

_I want to die!_

_My God my tourniquet _(_**Oooo**_…)

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet _(_**Oooo**_…)

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave _(_**Oooo**_…)

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied _Christ

Tourniquet

_My suicide _

Return to us salvation

Return to us….

The song ended with an organ that Haru did with the keyboard.

* * *

The crowd began to cheer loudly, clapping and screaming, for the band, Katara was smiling a beautiful smile, as she heard the crowd cheer and clap for the band.

* * *

**Anything in italic is Katara, anything in Italics that is in bold is Sokka, anything that is in bold is Zuko, anything in normal text is Sokka, Haru, and Zuko, Haru will be label Haru.**

**AN It would be best to listen to the song as you read this part so you know what I'm talking bout.**

**Song Three**

Haru started the song off with the keyboard by its self, Katara started to sing, Zuko and Sokka began to play, Toph, Aang and Suki soon started playing also.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

**Dreaming**._oh oh oh oh_

_**Of falling **_(_mmm mmm mmm mmm_)

[Haru] Dreaming (_ooh oh oh oh_)

Of falling

[Rapping]

[Haru]

(**ya**) Let's pretend like it's '98

Like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam trays

Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A (**A-town**)

Hoping for a record deal to ignore my pain (**ya**)

Now let's pretend like I'm on the stage

And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (**woo**)

Okay

And everybody know my name (**Haru**)and everywhere I go people wanna hear me sing (**oh**)

Oh yeah and I just dropped my new album on the first week I did Five-Hundred Thousand (**Yess**)

Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall and then a world tour just to top it all off

And let's pretend like they called me the greatest selling out arenas with big ass stages

And everybody loved me and no one ever hated

Let's try to use imagination

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _(**Shooting Stars**)

_I could really use a wish right now _(**wish right now**) _wish right now wish right now _(**wish right now**)

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _(_**Shooting Stars**_)

_I could really use a wish right now _(_**wish right now**_) _wish right now wish right now _(_**wish right now**_)

[Rapping]

_**Okay let's pretend like this never happened**_ (**never**)

_**Like I never had dreams of being a rapper **_(**rapper**)

_**Like I didn't write raps up in all of my classes **_(**Classes**)

_**Like I never used to run away into the blackness**_

_**Now let's pretend like it was all good **_(**good**) _**like I didn't live staring in a notebook **_(**notebook**)

_**Like I did the things that I probably knew I should **_(**should**)

_**But I ain't have neighbours that's why they call it hood **_(**hood**** yeah**)

_**Now let's pretend like I ain't got a name before they ever call me S.O.K or aka Sokka ray**_

_**I'm talking back before the mixtapes**_ _**before the videos and the deals and the fame **_(**yeah**) 

_**Before the ever once compared me to Andre before I ever got on myspace **_(**yeah**)

_**Before they ever noticed my face so let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes**_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _(**Shooting Stars**)

_I could really use a wish right now _(**wish right now**) _wish right now wish right now _(**wish right now**)

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? _(_**Shooting Stars**_)

_I could really use a wish right now _(_**wish right now**_) _wish right now wish right now _(_**wish right now**_)

[Singing]

And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream

But those days are gone (**gone,** **gone**) and just memories

(_oh oh_)

And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream

But those days are gone (**gone, gone**)

[Rapping]

*Clears Throat***Alright let's pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen**

**Let's pretend things would have been no different**

**Pretend he procrastinated had no motivation**

**Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind**

**Marshall, you're never gonna make it makes no sense to play the game there ain't no way that you'll win**

**Pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends**

**Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend**

**And it wasn't time to move and schools were changing again**

**He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid**

**He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit**

**And he never dreamed he could rip stadiums and just lazy as shit**

**Fuck a talent show in a gymnasium, bitch, you won't amount to shit quit daydreaming kid**

**You need to get your cranium checked you thinking like an alien it just ain't realistic**

**Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit and there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed at**

**And his alarm went off to wake him off but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics Slept to his plane and he missed it**

**He's gon' have a hard time explaining to Hailey and Laney these food stamps and this WIC shit**

**Cause he never risked shit he hoped and he wished it but it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here**

**He pretends that**

_Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now_

_Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo_

_Uhu mm aalalalaa_

* * *

The crowd went crazy, they were screaming the band name, over and over, fan girls were screaming Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Haru names, Katara, Zuko, Suki, Toph, Haru, and Aang all had smiles on their faces as the crowd cheer.

The gang made there way backstage, you could still hear the crowd cheer.

"Hey Azula." Toph, and Katara said running up to her.

Azula rolled her eyes. "What do you losers want." Azula said.

"I don't know I just had a question." Katara said with a smirk.

"What is that." Azula said in a snappy tone.

"Toph." Katara said looking at her small friend.

"Um what was that about beating us Azula," Toph smirked. "oh yeah also I thought you said we were the crowds favorite."

"Yeah Toph, cause it sounds to me that we still are the favorite band from the crowd yelling." Katara said smirking at Azula.

"Whatever you guys are still going down in New York." Azula said and started to walk off.

"Oh Azula." Katara said.

"What now." Azula said turning around.

Katara walked up to Azula, and punched her in the face. "That's for stealing my song you bitch." Katara said and walked off with Toph, back to the rest of the gang.

* * *

All the bands were standing backstage waiting for the host to say which three bands were going to New York for the final round.

"Okay you guys, I would just like to say all of you were amazing and I wish you all could gone on to New York, but sadly only three of you are moving on," The host said looking at all the bands, "The first band moving on to New York is The Freedom Fighters!" The host shouted handing Jet the plane tickets.

Jet and his band began to cheer.

"Next I'm happy to say Good Girls Gone Bad, you guys are going to New York!" The host shouted handing Azula the plane tickets.

Azula smirked at Katara and Toph waving the tickets at them, Mai stood there with no emotions, and Ty lee had a big smile on her pretty face.

"There are only three bands left, and only one of you are moving on to the next round in New York City, so by popular demand The Four Nations you are going to New York as the crowds favorite!" The host shouted walking over to Zuko and giving him the plane tickets.

"Congratulate to all three bands, have a safe travel home and don't forget your plane to New York is in three days, so that will give you enough time to pack everything you need for three months in New York," The host said.

* * *

**AN I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review please.**

**I will try and update as fast as I can. **

**Songs:**

**Underdog/by/Jonas Brothers**

**Shoebox/by/Brie Larson**

**Boys/by/ Britney Spears ft Pharrel from N.E.R.D**

**It Ends Tonight/by/ The All American Rejects**

**Hold My Hand/by/ Akon ft Michael Jackson**

**Citizen Soldiers/by/ 3 Doors Down**

**Change The World/by/ Bratz Rock Angels **

**The More Boys I Met/by/Carrie Underwood**

**He Said She Said/by/Ashley Tisdale**

**Dirty Little Secret/by/ The All American Rejects**

**Take A Breath/by/ Jonas Brothers**

**Bring Me Down/by/ April Sixth **

**Buttons/by/Pussy Cat Dolls**

**When I Grow Up/by/ Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Anything But Ordinary/by/ Avril Lavigne**

**Get Out Of Town/by/Carrie Underwood**

**Tourniquet/by/Evanescene**

**Airplanes/by/ B.O.B ft Hayley Williams & Eminem**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
